The Komodo Brothers Play Namco X Capcom
by AJ Wargo
Summary: A pair of mutated Komodo Dragons play a crossover strategy game.
1. Prolouge: Starting It Up

((Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters, who are owned by either Namco, Capcom, or Activsion.))

It was a fine day at the rebuilt Castle Cortex, where Cortex had managed to recruit all his previous minions.

In the attic, the Komodo Brothers were rummaging through various junk.

"How much of this ssssssstuff did he have to get?" Komodo Joe complained.

"Beats me. But it sure is a lot!" Komodo Moe replied.

Then they found a PlayStation 2 and a copy of a strange game.

"Woah, what is this? A PS2?" Moe asked.

"Looksssssss that way. I'm thinking we should play thissssssssss game. I don't think the bosssssss will mind." Joe added.

"We should ask him, just to make sure." Moe mentioned.

They headed for Dr. Cortex's lab.

"Hey, boss, we found a game in the attic. We were wondering if we could play it." Moe said.

"Certainly. I had no plans on playing it anyway, I found it too confusing." Dr. Cortex replied.

With that, the brothers took the PS2 and the game and headed for their room, hooking it up to their TV, placing the game in, and turning it on...


	2. Chapter 1: Yuragi Street's Arisu

((Author's Note: Any dialogue in **Bold Text** indicates something that is happening in Namco X Capcom, aside from any actual gameplay. Also, I will be doing some alterations and corrections to the game's script. I will also have subtitles to introduce new characters when they appear, indicating their title and game of origin.))

Moe got out a camera and started recording the affair so that he could display it online.

After an opening I don't feel like describing, the brothers learned that the game was named Namco X Capcom.

"Odd. So it's a crossover between two of Japan's biggest videogame companies?" Moe asked.

"Yesssss, it ssssseemsssss that way. But Namco issssss at least doing right, while the other, Capcom, isssss doing wrong!" Joe replied.

After creating a save file and starting the game up, the brothers saw some text:

 **10 years ago in Tokyo, 2 organizations were fighting.**

 **One organization tried to open a Quake, which is a gate that can be used to travel between worlds.**

 **The other wanted to end their plan which would have destroyed the world.**

 **The battle that took place at Shibuya was long, but it eventually came to an end...**

 **Thanks to Shinra, a organization devoted to defending the world.**

 **-Shinra Corp-**

 **They saved the world many times, fighting evil forces that threatened the planet.**

 **Few know of it's existence and fewer still know that it is still protecting the world, working in the dark.**

 **People don't know that there is another world that is similar to this one.**

 **They do not know what fate has prepared for them...**

 **And they don't know what will happen if the two worlds merge together...**

 **Crossings between the worlds have been reported for 10 years, and the Quakes are spreading throughout the world.**

 **And now, the fight continues.**

 **In the year 20XX in Tokyo...**

 **A city completely destroyed by the Quakes is under the spotlight once again.**

 **The story will repeat itself, just like 10 years ago...**

"Well, I'm hoping that this backstory stuff is explained more throughout the game." Moe noted.

"Indeed, brother. We don't want to leave certain thingssssss hanging." Joe replied.

Then the game showed a park with a fountain.

 **20XX - Roppongi**

 **Reiji: "Understood! I'm heading to Shibuya at once!"**

 **REIJI ARISU: Agent of Shinra- Game: Namco X Capcom**

 **Reiji: "We'll need our usual... Okay, thanks. Xiamou, Shibuya is our destination."**

"So this must be an agent of this Shinra Corperation." Moe muttered.

"But who'ssssss he talking to? And who issssssss thissssssss Xiamou?" Joe replied.

 **Xiamou: "Oh my god, another dispatch?"**

 **XIAMOU: Agent of Shinra- Game: Namco X Capcom**

 **Xiamou: "There's another quake in Shibuya, isn't there?"**

 **Reiji: "Yeah, it hasn't changed at all since** ** _that_** **day."**

 **Xiamou: "Shibuya, again? Damn it!"**

 **Reiji: "But the city is still isolated, right? ..."**

 **Xiamou: "It's been ten years. No wonder you've gotten so big and strong!"**

Moe asked, "This Xiamou girl... You think she's got a crush on him?"

"Haven't you figured that one out on your own, brother?" Joe replied.

The game continued the conversation between the two agents:

 **Xiamou: "You were adorable back then!"**

 **Reiji: "We don't have time for this, stop bothering me! When** ** _it_** **happened..."**

 **Xiamou: "Come on, stop being so frustrated. Ten years, and that's been long over!"**

 **Reiji: "Right! I shouldn't feel bad, right? Okay, so we have a lot to do today. After Shibuya, we're supposed to meet with the U.S.F. agents."**

 **Xiamou: "What? What are we doing with them? And who are the U.S.F? Undercover Sex Fraternity?"**

Both Joe and Moe laughed at this.

 **Reiji: "Unified Strategy Force- U.S Stratcom."**

 **Xiamou: "The name's not the problem. You know, most of Shinra's forces don't exist now! Why are we so popular lately?"**

 **Reiji: "Brass's orders... The reason we never saw them is because, like us, they're in hiding, too. Now they're on a global scale, popping up worldwide. They're showing up everywhere now!"**

 **Xiamou: "Okay, got it! No need for spoon feeding! Now's not the time to be lurking in the shadows!"**

 **Reiji: "If you understand, don't complain. Let's go. The time is ripe."**

 **Xiamou: "Has our crew heard of worker's rights? I'm going on strike!"**

Moe asked, "Does this game have this much talking in it?"

"I'm afraid it doessssss. But it will end at some point." Joe replied.

 **Reiji: "You'll just be lowering your salary if you do."**

 **Xiamou: "Hehehe... Unlike somebody I know, I saved up some cash! Hahaha! You learn that in the biz!"**

 **Reiji: "I'm so happy for you, honey! And if you mean what you had under your bed... I took it!"**

The Komodo Brothers both said, "You got burned!"

 **Xiamou: "W-W-WHAAAAAAT?!"**

 **Reiji: "Hide it better next time, it was really easy to snag!"**

 **Xiamou: "Thief! Do you know how much money's there?"**

 **Reiji: "I'll give it back once we're done, or else you'll slack off! Or better yet, I'll give you a part of it for every job we do."**

 **Xiamou: "Quit treating people like garbage! Kids don't respect elders nowadays! You punk!"**

 **Reiji: "Stop yapping, let's go!"**

The scene then ends.

"How much more talking is there gonna be? I wanna get to the fighting!" Moe asked

"Patience, brother. Remember, Dr. Brio didn't sssssend us to take out Crash until he'd gotten 10 crysssssstalssssssss!" Joe noted.

"But why'd he prioritize putting Ripper Roo after him ahead of us? That guy can't even think straight!" Moe added.

The game then showed a futuristic spacecraft in a hanger.

 **Near Future-Elza Freighter**

 **Shion: "KOS-MOS, how are you?"**

 **SHION UZUKI: Girl From Space- Game: Xenosaga**

 **KOS-MOS: "No unusual perimeters found. Configuration is good, Shion."**

 **KOS-MOS: Armored Assault Android- Game: Xenosaga**

Moe asked, "So now we're dealing with Sci-Fi girls, eh?"

Joe replied, "Well, we haven't played Xenossssssaga, sssssssso I wouldn't know."

Moe then said, "Well, I think I'll just imagine this android speaking like Raising Heart."

 **Shion: "True, but we've detected some noise from your visual system."**

 **KOS-MOS: "That has no effect on my movement."**

 **Shion: "Well... that's true... no problem..."**

 **Allen: "You worry too much, Chief."**

 **ALLEN RIDGELEY: Vice Chief Of KOS-MOS Project- Game: Xenosaga**

 **Allen: "I mean, think about all the space-time distortions lately. Perhaps KOS-MOS has days like that, too."**

 **Shion: "Hey, Allen, do you realize that this little one here has all kinds of black boxes we haven't figured out? We can't file everything under unexplained and go!"**

 **Allen: "Well, that's true..."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Um, excuse me but, um... Is KOS-MOS sick?"**

 **M.O.M.O. MIZRAHI: 100 Series Prototype- Game: Xenosaga**

Moe then said, "A guy and another android. What a cast, eh?"

Joe replied, "I'd ssssssssay sssssssssso. Thisssssss is all very interesting, isn't it?"

 **Shion: "Well, that's what the data says. She'd never say so herself. Let's figure it out, okay?"**

 **Allen: "Come on, Chief, there's no need for that here! There's no way to record hi-res data aboard this freighter. Can't we wait to reach Militia 2?"**

 **Shion: "Diving..."**

 **Allen: "Chief..."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Dive... As in Encephalon Dive? Are you directly approaching KOS-MOS' conscience?"**

 **Shion: "You're right, M.O.M.O. Where better to find out than her?"**

 **Allen: "Yeah, but my question is... Why here?"**

 **Shion: "Commencing Interconnection! Allen, please handle backup for this task, okay?"**

 **Allen: "Sigh... Alright..."**

 **Shion: "KOS-MOS, I'm going to need you to go to sleep. See you in the Encephalon!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Understood. Good night, Shion."**

 **Shion: "That's my girl. Good night, KOS-MOS."**

The scene then ended.

Moe asked, "Did you understand a word of what they were saying?"

Joe replied, "Your guesssssss issssss assssss good assssss mine, brother."

The game then showed a city.

 **20XX- A.D., Shibuya, Japan**

 **Chun-Li: "Hold it!"**

 **CHUN-LI: Chinese Detective- Game: Street Fighter**

 **Cammy: "..."**

 **CAMMY: British MI6 Agent- Game: Street Fighter**

Moe noted, "Hey, now here's someone I recognize! It's two of the girls from Street Fighter!"

Joe replied, "You're right, brother. Only a true moron wouldn't recognize them."

 **Chun-Li: "You understand what's going on here, right? This town was designated as an Isolation City. Civilians are forbidden to enter!"**

 **Cammy: "..."**

 **Chun-Li: "Besides, I know without a doubt... You must be from the syndicate! The syndicate supposedly destroyed long ago... Shadaloo! I demand you tell me what happened to that man... Bison!"**

 **Cammy: "..."**

 **Juni: "You just became an obstacle in our mission. Kill her!"**

 **Juli: "Acknowledged."**

 **JUNI AND JULI: Shadaloo Dolls- Game: Street Fighter**

 **Cammy: "She's no concern. Don't forget about our mission. Our target is Shinra's agents. Don't let anything cloud your vision. Let's go!"**

 **Juni: "Yes sir!"**

 **Juli: "Sir!"**

 **Chun-Li: "Hey! Stop right there! First Shibuya's an Isolation City, then there are monster sightings, and now Shadaloo? Seems like something big is going on!"**

Moe noted, "This isn't good. The Shadaloo Dolls are back, and that only means one thing- Bison must be here, too!"

Joe replied, "You're telling me. What's more alarming is that they've sssssssomehow brainwashed Cammy into doing their work."

The game then displayed the map for the first level and the text:

 **Prologue 1: Yuragi Street's Arisu**

Moe asked, "So the level takes place here on a city street?"

Joe replied, "It doesssssss. Now quiet, there'ssssssss more talking."

 **Reiji and Xiamou are standing in the street.**

 **Xiamou: "A completely deserted city. That's interesting... The mall must be wonderful now!"**

 **Reiji: "Are you insane? For starters, none of these shops are open. My God... How can you think about shopping now?"**

 **Xiamou: "Now that you say that... Something's not right."**

 **Reiji: "You're right, the air feels heavy. I sense they'll strike soon."**

 **Xiamou: "Pretty predicable. Well, if they do strike, we'll take 'em down easily!"**

 **Just then, three strange creatures appear. They resemble weasels except they have scythes attached to their hands.**

 **CRIMSON SCYTHE WEASELS: Red Reaping Rodents- Game: Namco X Capcom**

Moe complained, "Those are the starter enemies? A bunch of stupid weasels?"

Joe then said , "It could be worse. It could be Incubators."

 **Xiamou: "Here they are! Scythe Weasels, huh? Talk about pushovers! These guys aren't worth my trouble. Reiji, show 'em who's boss!"**

 **Reiji: "Excuse me?"**

 **Xiamou: "Well... I'm actually hungry. I'll be eating at the restaurant over there. See ya!"**

Moe grumbled at this, "What a slacker! Even I don't slack off on the job!"

Joe replied, "Yeah. She'ssssss as lazy as that native guy!"

 **The Scythe Weasels speed forwards towards them.**

 **Reiji: "Damn! Perfect timing, Xiamou! Hey!"**

 **Xiamou starts heading off.**

 **Xiamou: "I'll be seeing you!"**

 **Reiji: "Well, I'd planned on returning a little bit of that dough once we were done, but..."**

 **Reiji: "If you don't wanna fight, then I'll do it myself!"**

 **Xiamou heads back and forms a Team Unit with Reiji.**

 **Xiamou: "What're we waiting for, then? You can't go wrong with me on the job, Reiji. Let's go!"**

 **Reiji: "Is she easy or what? Something about this town's not right. Let's finish this now!"**

The Komodo Brothers are then offered a tutorial.

"I saw footage of Project X Zone, so this should be easy!" Moe shouted.

"Fine. Don't accept the tutorial, then. But don't be ssssssssurprised if you fail." Joe mentioned.

The mission then displayed the objective: KO all enemies and don't let Reiji and Xiamou get KO'd.

"Here we go, brother! It's time to fight!" Moe shouted.

He began making Reiji and Xiamou fight the Scythe Weasels.

 **Xiamou: "This happens whenever a Quake goes off? These guys are tireless!"**

 **Reiji: "Wow. This will get repetitive..."**

 **Xiamou: "Yeah. It's like a game of Whac-A-Mole!"**

Moe couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **Reiji: "Well, we have to keep whacking!"**

 **Reiji: "Let's go!"**

Moe managed to take out one of the Scythe Weasels.

"Hip-hip-hooray, it's Weasel stomping day!" Moe sang.

"At least I actually like the stuff Weird Al makes." Joe added.

The two weasels then attack the two Shinra Agents with their sickles.

"Ah, so what? You don't lose to the first enemy unless you really suck!" Moe shouted.

"You got that right. Sssssssssince when did that happen to ussssssss?" Joe added.

Moe then took out the remaining two weasels.

"The weasels just went pop!" Moe laughed and laughed.

Joe smiled. "The ssssssssense of humor you have, brother..."

 **Xiamou: "Well, that's about it! Okay, Reiji, hand over the money, now!"**

 **Reiji: "Quit acting like you did it all! You'll get it back at HQ, okay?"**

 **Xiamou: "Hold on."**

 **Reiji: "Huh, you don't want it back?"**

 **Xiamou: "Not that, wait a second!"**

 **Reiji: "I don't get it. Huh?"**

 **Xiamou: "See now? Geez, you're slow! Weren't you the one feeling something wrong?"**

 **Reiji: "Yeah, but it's different then when they appear. But what?"**

 **They then turn and the screen shakes, causing three new enemies to appear. They look like robots the color of sand.**

 **GOBLINS: Gnosis Grunts- Game: Xenosaga**

Moe shouted, "Woah, these things look like a sand castle gone wrong!"

Joe said, "I can't blame you for ssssssaying that."

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Reiji: "Damn... Backup! But..."**

 **Reiji: "Was that a quake just now? It isn't like HQ said..."**

 **Xiamou: "Never seen these things before! Go say hi to the newcomers for me, please!"**

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Reiji: "They sure are unpleasant... I'll greet 'em all... With this!"**

 **Reiji and Xiamou rush up to the Goblin.**

 **He shoots at the Goblin, but his shot phases right through.**

Moe said, "Uh oh. That didn't work!"

Joe added, "That can't be good."

 **Reiji: "What the!?"**

 **Xiamou: "The bullet went right through it! They're the spiritual type! Hey, Reiji! Stop wasting your ammo!"**

 **Reiji: "Hey, unlike** ** _someone_** **, I'm ahead of the game. I've already loaded anti spirit rounds! I don't get it! Seems as if they're not really here! It could have been spawned by the Quake... If we can't touch 'em, what can we do?"**

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "Let me point out that they're leaving footprints..."**

 **Reiji: "Meaning we can touch them somehow... If it gets worse, we should pull out!"**

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "This is pathetic! I don't remember raising a weakling in these past ten years!"**

 **Reiji: "Shut up! You're walking a bit slow!"**

 **Xiamou: "Did it cross your mind that I'd stop walking that way if I could?**

 **Reiji: "What the? Don't tell me there's another quake!"**

 **Another quake happens and Shion, KOS-MOS, and M.O.M.O. appear.**

 **Shion: "Uhh... Where am I?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Shion, are you injured?"**

 **Shion: "I'm fine, besides- we're in your Encephalon, after all."**

Moe grumbled, "This Encephalon stuff is starting to make my head hurt!"

Joe said, "Mine too, brother. Thissssss issssssss no good at all."

 **Shion: "Injured pertains to physical damage to the body, and under the circumstances..."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Um, Shion..."**

 **Shion: "What the!? M.O.M.O.? What are you doing inside KOS-MOS' Encephalon?"**

 **Reiji: "They're not monsters- are they civilians?"**

 **Xiamou: "Hmm... a glasses girl, a blank face, and a Lolita- what a crew!"**

 **Reiji: "Hey! Shibuya's off limits! What are you people doing here?"**

 **Shion: "Huh? HUH?! H-hey, KOS-MOS, who are those people?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "This is not an imaginary world, it's real."**

 **Shion: "What's that you're saying?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "I believe my preceding analysis subtracted from the present situation is correct."**

 **Shion: "Never mind that!"**

 **M.O.M.O: "So... Um... Where are we exactly?"**

 **Shion: "That's a very good question."**

 **Reiji: "What are they arguing about? Hey!"**

 **Goblin: "...!"**

 **Shion: "Gnosis! But how?"**

 **Xiamou: "Hmm, what's that? I can't take it anymore!"**

 **Reiji: "Wait, you understand it?"**

 **Xiamou: "Well, that was kinda the nuance..."**

 **Reiji: "Yeah, whatever! Look, it's dangerous here! Evacuate!"**

 **Shion: "This can't be! We're in the Encephalon!"**

 **Reiji: "I don't understand what you mean!"**

The Komodo Bros shouted, "Neither do we!"

 **Reiji: "Normal attacks don't work on those things! I can't protect you, get out!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "I value your concern. Shion... I'm activating the Hilbert Effect."**

 **Shion: "What? Wait, KOS-MOS! It's dangerous! We don't know our situation too well!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "I judge our current situation dangerous..."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Shion, those people will be in serious danger if we don't do something!"**

 **Shion: "..."**

 **Reiji: "What are they babbling on about over there?"**

That prompted the brothers to say, "We wish we knew, but we never played Xenosaga!"

 **Goblin: "...!"**

 **Xiamou: "Uh, I can't hold any longer."**

 **Shion: "KOS-MOS! Activate the Hilbert Effect now!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Acknowledged. Activating Hilbert Effect."**

 **A visor slides over KOS-MOS' face, and she fires a shockwave, turning the Goblins tangible.**

 **Xiamou: "What the heck?"**

 **Goblin: "...!?"**

 **Xiamou: "Oh. The see-through thing stopped?"**

 **Reiji: "Huh? An attack?"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "It wasn't. It interfered with imaginary dimensions."**

 **Reiji: "Imaginary dimensions?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "A device which generates a perceptual sphere. It enlarges the interference zone with the imaginary world, to approach the Gnosis..."**

 **Reiji: "Ok, so we use the gadget to attack the bad guys?"**

 **Shion: "KOS-MOS, be quiet for a moment! You can touch 'em physically now, so go ahead!"**

 **Xiamou: "That's pretty cool if it's true! So, who are these people, anyway?"**

 **Reiji: "You're the reason the monsters appeared, right?"**

 **Shion: "...yes..."**

 **Reiji: "Oh boy... Let's do this! Then, you'll explain what's up, ok?"**

 **Goblin: "...!"**

At last, Moe was allowed to control his characters again.

"Let's get these sandy-androids!" He shouted.

"Or isssssssss it ssssssandroids?" Joe questioned.

Moe moved Shion and M.O.M.O. to the nearest Golem.

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Shion: "Without a doubt, they're surely Gnosis."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "They're Goblin types."**

 **Shion: "We've got to fight them, ready, M.O.M.O.?"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Yes, I'll do my best, Shion!"**

Moe made the two shoot at the Goblin, damaging but not defeating it.

"I'll get you on the next go around!" Moe shouted.

"Yeah. You're just an oversssssssssized wassssssssste of oil." Joe added on.

He then moved KOS-MOS to the Goblin and had her defeat it.

"Stupid robot! This is why we don't use your kind!" Moe shouted.

"He'sssssss right, you know." Joe added on.

 **As soon as the Goblin is taken out, the Shadaloo Dolls- Cammy, Juni, and Juli appear.**

 **Reiji: "What the?"**

Moe grumbled. "Not more talking!"

Joe replied, "I understand your sorrow, brother."

 **Cammy: "..."**

 **Juni: "..."**

 **Juli: "Target: Located."**

 **Xiamou: "Not more civilians wandering in! They're some kind of escorts, or what?"**

 **Reiji: "No. That's not the posture of amateurs."**

 **Juni: "Visual on target, it's a 98% correlation with sample data."**

 **Juli: "Target: Found."**

 **Cammy: "Shinra agent Reiji Arisu. Like the report says. Who's the little one next to him."**

 **Juni: "100% relation with sample data. Xiamou, the mystic fox."**

 **Cammy: "Then begin the operation. I'll head to HQ and meet up with him. Detain the two Shinra agents in this city and do some sampling on them."**

 **Juni: "Special energy found. What about the numerous entities not found in the sample data collected?"**

 **Cammy: "At your discretion..."**

 **Cammy teleports away.**

 **Juni: "Yes sir. Sampling. Engaging battle formation one."**

 **Juli: "Yes sir. Engage battle support mode!"**

 **Xiamou: "Oh, man, one of 'em ran off."**

 **Reiji: "I think they're referring to us. We're the samples!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "They're looking for info on Reiji Arisu and Xiamou, "The Mystic Fox", agents of the group organization known as Shinra. For use of the word detain, they seem to have some additional motive."**

 **Xiamou: "Wow, you got ears! Mystic Fox, huh? And just how did they know my secret identity?"**

Moe noted, "Wait a second... Is she like Naruto, brother?"

Joe added, "She seems to have something to do with kitsunes. But I don't think one's stuck inside of her."

 **Reiji: "And the name Shinra, too. How?..."**

 **M.O.M.O: "The scary ladies are coming here!"**

 **Shion: "What? What?"**

 **Reiji: "The enemy syndicate... Great. Don't underestimate them, otherwise we die!"**

The two Shadaloo Dolls advance forward, implying the game can now be played, but...

 **Chun-Li appears behind the Shadaloo Dolls.**

 **Chun-Li: "Hold it!**

 **Juni: "..."**

 **Juli: "..."**

 **Reiji: "Now what?"**

 **Xiamou: "They keep popping up, huh?"**

 **Chun-Li: "Hey, you people! This place is designated as an Isolation City! Get outta here, now!"**

 **Reiji: "That's my line! Who are they? And who the heck are you?**

 **Chun-Li: "My name's Chun-Li, ICPO investigator for Shadaloo."**

 **Reiji: "Shadaloo? Did you just say "Shadaloo"?**

 **Juni: "Sighted obstacle to be eliminated..."**

 **Juli: "Agree, eliminate target."**

 **Xiamou: "The Shadaloo society's warriors... I completely get it now!"**

 **Reiji: "Why would the late Shadaloo target us?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "The targets are clearly malicious, I believe an attack is warranted."**

 **Xiamou: "Pretty firm for not knowing where you are..."**

 **Goblin: "..."**

 **Chun-Li: "That sure fits the profile for the Isolation City, and I will stop it."**

Now Moe finally had control of the game again.

"This isn't a visual novel, you know! Stop all the talking and let me play!" Moe complained.

"That'ssssss another reason why we don't play Doki Doki Literature Club." Joe added.

He moved Chun-Li towards Juni and attacked her.

 **Juni: "Target identified. Data match for ICPO Shadaloo Investigator Chun-Li."**

 **Chun-Li: "..."**

 **Juni: "Absolute elimination, start combat!"**

 **Chun-Li: "Absolute elimination... Looks like they marked me. But it won't be that easy!"**

Moe promptly had Chun-Li pummel Juni for some damage.

"Stupid doll. You're nothing but a robotic moron in human clothes!" Moe gloated.

"But isn't that what ssssssome of our sssssssscientists are?" Joe added.

"How should I know? Those don't really count!" Moe added.

After one of the goblins moved, both Juni and Juli had turns beating up Chun-Li.

 **Juli: "Data link completed: Detective Chun-Li, from ICPO."**

 **Chun-Li: "I can skip introductions. Bison... I thought he was dead long ago!"**

 **Juli: "Target: Purge."**

 **Chun-Li: "Fine then... You'll still talk plenty after I kick your ass! Let's go!"**

Moe then had Chun-Li beat up Juli, doing some damage to her.

"One good beating begets another!" Moe shouted.

"And two good beatingssssss beget black eyesssss!" Joe added on.

Moe then brought Reiji and Xiamou down and started pummeling another one of the Goblins.

 **Reiji: "You've seen these?"**

 **Xiamou: "No. But I'm sure I haven't seen 'em in the east. Are they from space?"**

 **Reiji: "Moron!"**

 **Shion: "No, she's right."**

During the attack, which took the Goblin out, Moe got to use Reiji and Xiamou's special attack, which trapped the Goblin in an electric hold, allowing the duo to pummel them with shots and slashes.

"Man, that's gotta hurt more than the eels in the castle sewers." Moe noted.

"I sssssshould know. I got ssssssshocked by one. Ssssssspent a week in the infirmary." Joe added on.

Moe then brought KOS-MOS over to beat up Juni.

 **Juni: "There's no extra info in the database. Cannot get data."**

 **KOS-MOS: "Changing to Combat Mode."**

Moe was able to do some damage to Juni, but not enough to KO her.

"Well, she was two levels higher. I wish RPGs didn't have level systems." Moe mumbled.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Joe replied.

Then the remaining Goblin moved over to Shion and M.O.M.O.

The Goblin began punching them with his arms.

"Ouch. That doesn't look pleasant." Moe noted.

"You're expecting that to actually be nice, then?" Joe replied.

Moe then had Shion and M.O.M.O. beat up the Goblin.

"So this M.O.M.O. kid is like Sakura Kinomoto, eh?" Moe noted.

"It ssssssseems that way. Execpt sssssssshe doesn't have any cool tarot cardsssssssss." Joe replied.

He then moved Reiji and Xiamou over to the Goblin and finished it off.

The two Shadaloo dolls had another go- Juni began pummeling KOS-MOS, while Juli began attacking Chun-Li.

In response, Moe had Chun-Li beat up Juli, and then moved Shion and M.O.M.O to Juni and began beating her up, too.

Moe then used KOS-MOS to finish Juni off.

"Yeah! That's one of these two dunces down!" Moe shouted.

 **Juni: "Wide damage, remaining LP: 0. 55. 180 seconds to recovery."**

 **Juli: "Execution difficulties."**

 **Juni: "Sampling halted at 52%... Retreating with Juli."**

 **The two Shadaloo Dolls teleport away.**

Moe was very disappointed. "Aw, man! Can't you let us beat both of you two? This is worse than the time you went go-kart racing without me!"

"I agree. If you're going to be a bossssssss fight, don't give up jussssssst because one of you went down. Both of you sssssssshould go down!" Joe added.

 **Chun-Li: "Hey, wait!"**

 **Reiji: "Don't try to chase 'em!"**

 **Chun-Li: "They can't leave!"**

 **Chun-Li heads off after them.**

 **Reiji: "Hey!"**

 **Xiamou: "My, isn't someone in a hurry? I though she'd share info..."**

 **Reiji: "Looks like that does it."**

 **Xiamou: "Yeah, that weird feeling's gone..."**

 **KOS-MOS: "1km radio surveillance completed. No sign of Gnosis or other life forms..."**

 **Reiji: "You can do that? Awesome!"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Awe...some?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Accessing database... Something extremely good, admired. Apparently archaic slang."**

 **Reiji: "What's that girl talking about?"**

 **Xiamou: "Woah! That girl seems mechanical. Wow. So that's why she could hear the Shadaloo girls talking!"**

 **Reiji: "Mechancial? A robot?"**

 **Shion: "Um..."**

 **Reiji: "I've got a ton of things to ask you, but it looks like you don't know any of the answers."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Where are we now? And what should we do?"**

 **Reiji: "Don't worry, missy. We won't hurt ya."**

 **Xiamou: "Let's see where we're going next..."**

 **Reiji: "Right. You are?"**

 **Shion: "Shion, Shion Usuki. This Type 100 Realian's name is M.O.M.O. And this is KOS-MOS, she's an android..."**

 **Reiji: "Android? My name's Reiji Arisu, and she's Xiamou. A certain organization sent us."**

 **Shion: "Certian orga... Oh! You mean Shinra, right?"**

 **Xiamou: "I'd love to talk more, but why don't we go to that coffee shop or arcade first?"**

 **Reiji: "Mmm... NO! Besides, this area's been sealed off. We can't hang around here forever. We must take everyone to HQ."**

 **Xiamou: "And start squeezing for info!"**

 **Shion: "HQ... and there's something about that girl. She's not normal."**

 **Xiamou: "What do you think, Reiji? Looks like we're mixed up in something big."**

 **Reiji: "Yeah. First they run riot, Shadaloo shows up, a new enemy, PLUS, an android and her owner."**

 **Xiamou: "And... Don't forget the police organization!"**

 **Reiji: "... I guess this means the quakes are getting bigger. Just like ten years ago, huh?"**

 **PROLOUGE 1 CLEAR!**

"Alright, we finished the first level!" Moe said.

"But there are 49 more. Can we clear them all? Come back next time and sssssssee! But before we go, let's ponder a few questionssssssss:

1: Who or what is causing these quakesssssss?

2: How is Shadaloo invovled?

3: CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT THAT STUFF REGARDING XENOSAGA IS ABOUT?"

And with that, Moe turned the recording off.


	3. Chapter 2: Tales Of Destiny

Moe turned on the camera again and started recording.

"Welcome back to Let's Play Namco X Capcom. My brother will be playing the next chapter, which should have less talking, I hope!" Moe shouted.

Joe replied, "The talking issssss important, brother. How else are they going to advance the story?"

"I hope I can recognize a character this time!" Moe added.

"You probably won't. Half thessssssse guysssssss are from lesssssssser known games." Joe added.

So the brothers started up the next chapter.

 **Phantom World: Oberon Corporation Secret Base**

"Wait a second, do we have to deal with any depraved elves here?" Moe asked.

"This isn't SAO, brother! Ssssssssssso no!" Joe replied.

 **Stahn: "What are you doing, Leon?"**

 **STAHN AILERON: Country Boy Turned Hero- Game: Tales Of Destiny**

 **Leon: "Can't you guess?"**

 **LEON MAGNUS: Captain Of Seinegald- Game: Tales Of Destiny**

 **Leon: "If you want to get past here, you'll have to defeat me, first."**

 **Rutee: "What the hell's wrong with you?"**

 **RUTEE KATREA: Money Hungry Lens Hunter- Game: Tales Of Destiny**

Moe said, "Aw, great. I can't recognize these guys, either."

Joe replied, "Me neither. Can't you at least ussssssse better known characters? Thisssssssss issssssssssss confusing as all heck."

 **Rutee: "What part of** ** _emergency_** **don't you understand, huh?"**

 **Leon: "That's got nothing to do with this. I'm just doing the part I was given- the part where I kill you!"**

Moe and Joe both said, "Hello, this is the part where I kill you!" in a British accent.

 **Stahn: "Open your eyes, Leon! Hugo's just using you! Don't you see it?"**

 **Leon: "But of course! I'm nothing but a disposable pawn to Hugo. I know."**

 **Rutee: "Come on! If you understand that much, how come you're doing this?"**

 **Leon: "It's because I have something to protect, okay?"**

 **Rutee leaves the dialogue area.**

 **Leon: "Ready to die, Stahn? Let's do this!"**

 **The screen goes dark, then it shows the dialogue area again. Not much has changed except Stahn is farther back.**

Moe grumbled. "Darn. I thought the talking was done."

Joe said, "If only we could see the fighting! That would be so much better! Plus, it's a sword fight- our favorite kind!"

 **Stahn: "Leon! This... This isn't the time for this! Stop it right now! The Eye of God isn't something mankind should mess with!"**

 **Leon: "I don't care about that!"**

 **Stahn: "Are you insane or something? Do you even know about the Eye of God?"**

 **The game displays the image of a large key above the characters.**

Moe uttered, "That's a key, not an eye! I bet it's like a Keyblade or something!"

Joe replied, "Doessssssss it look like you can just bop ssssssssssomeone on the head with it?"

 **Leon: "I do. It's a heavenly treasure some demon stole or something stole, right? And I already told you I don't care, Stahn!"**

 **Stahn: "Leon! Oaaaaaahhhhh! LION'S... HOWL!"**

 **The screen goes black again, and there's a sound effect of a roar and a slash.**

"Why couldn't you show that to us? That sounded really cool!" Moe cried out.

"If it'ssssssss cool enough for you to yell out your attack name, then it hasssssss to be cool!"

 **Leon: "Augh!"**

 **Stahn: "Leon... Why?"**

 **Leon: "Stahn...Not yet... It's not over yet!"**

 **Stahn: "Stop it, Leon!"**

 **Leon: "I can't let it... Fall on you..."**

 **The background starts shaking.**

 **Stahn: "What the?"**

 **Leon: "It's started...I win..."**

 **Stahn: "What'd you say?"**

 **The background shakes even more.**

 **Leon: "The countdown to doomsday has begun. No one can stop it now..."**

 **Stahn: "That sound... Don't tell me this place is flooding?"**

 **A box displaying Stahn's Swordian- the Swordian of Fire- Dymlos, then appears above the characters.**

 **Dymlos: "Not good. This place will cave in!"**

 **Then Rutee reappears, and her Swordian- Atwight, the Swordian of Water- appears in the box.**

 **Atwight: "But, he's..."**

Moe commented, "Oh, sure. The swords can talk, too. What sense does that make?"

Joe replied with, "No sssssssssssense whatsoever. They aren't the sword Tommy ussssssssssssed when he wasssssssssss the White Power Ranger, that's for sure."

 **Rutee: "Forget it. There's no time!"**

 **Stahn: "LEEEOOOOOOOONNNN!"**

 **Leon: "Farewell, Marian..."**

 **The screen then makes a sound not unlike something disintegrating.**

Moe mumbled, "Gee, I sure hope those guys made it out of there in time."

Joe uttered, "Knowing that we'll probably be playing as them later, I'd say they did."

 **Meanwhile, At Bregal Forest...**

 **Klonoa: "Man, he sure is late. What's he up to?"**

 **KLONOA: Dream Traveler- Game: Klonoa**

Moe pointed and said, "Hey, finally! Someone I recognize! It's Klonoa!"

Joe added, "Sssssssssssomeone obscure enough to fit in this game, isn't he?"

 **Another sound is played that sounds like a jet engine.**

 **Klonoa: "That sound..."**

 **Gantz: "Yo! Sorry about the wait, man!"**

 **GANTZ: Legendary Bounty Hunter- Game: Klonoa**

Moe then said, "But I don't recognize this guy. Who is he?"

Joe commented, "Ssssssssssome guy from a ssssssspinoff or sssssssssomething. That's my guessssssssss."

 **Klonoa: "Why'd you call me out here and then be late?"**

 **Gantz: "Quit yer whining. I swear, don't you ever grow up? I got a schedule I gotta keep."**

 **Klonoa: "Quit calling me a kid! A schedule? Why?"**

 **Gantz: "Look, the world's gotten all rowdy lately, right?"**

 **Klonoa: "Huh, really?"**

 **Gantz: "I swear, that's the problem with this village, it's too quiet."**

 **Klonoa: "Come on! Tell me about the rowdy stuff!"**

 **Gantz: "Glad I got your attention."**

 **Klonoa: "Is it more Phantom Beasts? Let's go get 'em!"**

 **Gantz: "It's a monster hunt, alright, but Phantom Beasts aren't the problem. This looks a lot worse."**

 **Klonoa: "It looks worse?"**

 **Gantz: "Seems the Golden Knight's mixed up in it."**

 **Klonoa: "Wait! The Golden Knight- as in THE Golden Knight?"**

 **Gantz: "Yep. The Golden Knight who hasn't fought since** ** _that_** **battle, years ago."**

Moe noted, "Whomever this Golden Knight is, he or she must be really powerful if he or she has become famous enough for Klonoa to recognize him or her."

Joe added, "A rare sign of being smart from you, brother. And I'm ssssssssure we'll meet thissssssss Golden Knight later on. Plusssssss, I have a pretty good feeling I know who the Golden Knight issssssssss."

 **Klonoa: "Yeah, so how come..."**

 **Gantz: "Use yer head. What if the enemy's bad enough to NEED the Golden Knight?"**

 **Klonoa: "Woah!"**

 **Gantz: "I bet I'm right meaning... This is gonna be bad, right? Betcha you can't just run away from whatever it is like you and our new enemies. But, if the enemy is really that bad, it means there's a big reward, and I'm planning to collect it!**

 **Klonoa: "..."**

 **Gantz: "Well, that's the story. What I don't know is if you should go with me. I shouldn't risk it."**

 **The music then changes to a song fans of Klonoa know all too well- Stepping Wind from Klonoa 2.**

Moe shouted, "Alright! The music changed to the best song in the entire Klonoa series!"

Joe replied, "I bet you're just sssssssaying that because it has wordsssss."

 **Klonoa: "It's gotten more interesting, Gantz."**

 **Gantz: "Is that so? Well, it's settled then, I guess. Let's hit the road!"**

 **Klonoa: "Right on! But... They won't let us in that easily... You DO have a plan, right? Please tell me you do!"**

 **Gantz: "Dude, who do you think I am? Where's the first place you think of when you think of the Golden Knight?"**

 **As he said this, what appeared to be the ruins of a tower were displayed above them.**

 **Klonoa: "Ah! Of course!"**

Moe uttered, "Well, we're through two of the scenes showing us who we'll be playing as. The third is coming up soon."

Joe replied, "You're catching on, brother. Maybe thesssssssse sssssssscenes will be dropped as the story progresses, or at least I hope they will."

 **Meanwhile, in the streets of Sandland...**

 **Kurino: "..."**

 **KURINO: Sandra Warrior- Game: Legend of Valkyrie**

 **?: "Wait up."**

 **Kurino: "..."**

 **?: "I heard all about it. Reckless as ever, huh, Kurino?"**

 **Kurino: "Huh... Sabine?"**

 **Sabine reveals herself.**

 **Sabine: "I was talking with the Chief."**

 **SABINE: Quarkman Warrior- Game: Legend of Valkyrie**

Moe muttered, "Looks like we got some guys from Legend of Valkyrie here. I know that series because Valkyrie, its star, was in Project X Zone."

Joe added, "So we can safely add on that Valkryie will show up later in the game. That much is clear, isn't it?"

 **Sabine: "I heard that Ishtar didn't want the Sandra tribe to get involved in all of this."**

Moe commented, "Ishtar, like the Goddess of Light in Babylonian Myth?"

Joe added, "That's adding fuel to the fire of my personal theory on who the Golden Knight is. Of course, you probably wouldn't know."

 **Kurino: "...yeah."**

 **Sabine: "What you're doing is betraying a goddess. This coming from a Sandra they once called a hero."**

 **Kurino: "Titles are meaningless."**

 **The game then displayed an image of a pyramid in a desert.**

 **Kurino: "Back** ** _then_** **when** ** _they_** **saved me in that pyramid in the Enen Desert, I decided that. I'd devote my life to my family and to Lady Valkyrie for the rest of my life."**

 **Sabine: "Hmph! Ain't that good? YOU ended up walking alone with just armor and a spear... Pitiful!"**

 **Kurino: "No, I'm grateful to him. He cast me out of the village without branding me a traitor to my people, and told me not to worry about my family. I'm grateful."**

 **Sabine: "Always alone, aren't you? Even when you saved me and my mom, you'd do it on your own, and you went off alone to the Phantom Tower."**

 **Kurino: "That's all in the past."**

 **Sabine: "... Well, sir former hero of the Sandra tribe, where to?"**

 **Kurino: "The ruins of the Phantom Tower. I'm sure there's something..."**

 **Sabine: "Gee, the same direction as me... That's odd..."**

 **The music then kicks up to the theme from the first level of Legend of Valkyrie.**

Moe shouted, "Hey, the music changed again! You know that means something good!"

Joe replied, "Of course it does! It alwayssssssss means sssssssomething good when it sssssssoundsssssss good!"

 **Kurino: "... No way, Sabine! I'm a traitor! There's no reason to make YOU one."**

 **Sabine: "What? I go where I want, when I want. Period! Just don't be suprised if that's where you're going too!"**

 **Kurino: "... Boy, you've changed! There was a time when you never said things like that."**

 **Sabine: "Heh, it's all in the past..."**

Moe said, "Well, it's nice to see people putting aside their differences. Something we always do when we fight Crash."

Joe replied, "I know, brother. Shame he alwaysssss finds a way to win..."

 **At the Ruins of the Tower of Druaga...**

 **Stahn: "..."**

 **Rutee: "Stahn..."**

 **Stahn: "Hey, Rutee... Back then... Did you think I did the right thing?"**

 **Rutee: "Did you have a choice? Or what? Did you want to be the one sliced open?"**

 **The game then displayed an image of a crystal radiating with dark energy.**

 **Rutee: "Who would destroy the Eye of God then?"**

Moe noted, "Hey! Now that fits the description of this Eye of God thing!"

Joe added, "Although we're still in the dark on what all these things are..."

 **Rutee: "I hate to say it, but it could destroy the world."**

 **Stahn: "The world, huh? It's not like I'm fighting to save the world or anything."**

 **Rutee: "Huh? Then what are you fighting for?"**

Both brothers shouted out, "WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOR?"

 **Stahn: "Um, I think I just want to protect my friends and family. Basically the people I care about. That's why I'm fighting. Besides, look at me! What would some farmer boy know of the world? Maybe I shouldn't be doing this..."**

 **Rutee: "I wouldn't sweat it if I were you. I'm pretty much in the same boat that you are."**

 **Stahn: "Rutee, hearing you say that sure makes me feel a lot better. Thank you."**

 **Rutee: "That's the Stahn I know. I just can't click with the other Stahn."**

 **Stahn: "..."**

 **Rutee: "He sure is late. I think you're supposed to be on time when meeting someone!"**

 **Stahn: "Well, he does seem like a pretty busy guy, oh well."**

 **Rutee: "That doesn't matter! I don't wanna be here doing nothing... Forever!"**

 **Stahn: "I can't argue with that. The Tower of Druaga. What would the man who destroyed it want with us?**

Moe muttered, "Interesting. They're meeting with someone who totaled this huge tower."

Joe replied, "I think that it might just sssssssssomeone who wasssssssss mentioned earlier. However, I won't tell you who it issssssss until he shows up..."

The game then displayed the level, which was the ruins of the tower, and the chapter title.

 **Prolouge 2: Tales Of Destiny**

 **Rutee: "He's late."**

 **Stahn: "Just keep your cool, Rutee. It's been ten minutes since the agreed time."**

 **Rutee: "That's TEN whole minutes! This Golden Knight guy sure likes to make us wait!"**

Moe then said, "I'm starting to piece this puzzle together. The guy who destroyed the tower and the Golden Knight are one and the same, aren't they?"

Joe replied, "They are. But you still don't know who the Golden Knight isssssssss. I do, of course, but I don't want to sssssssspoil it for you."

 **Stahn: "Sigh... The Golden Knight!"**

 **Rutee: "Oh, don't mind us! We just got here! And I'm such a blabber mouth, too! Ahahahahaha!"**

Moe noted, "That laugh isn't nearly as bad as Naga's laugh is."

Joe replied, "I hate that type of laugh. It never failsssss to make me cover my ears."

 **Stahn: "..."**

 **Rutee: "Huh? There's no one there... Stahn! You tricked me!"**

 **Stahn: "You're too easy to fool, Rutee... Huh?"**

 **Just then, three green balls of slime show up.**

 **GREEN SLIMES: Gooey Green Goons- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe complained, "Aw, man! These slimes aren't the cute kind!"

Joe added, "This isn't Dragon Quest, you know! That'ssssssssss the only time slimes are cute!"

 **Rutee: "Monsters? See, I told you! This is what we get for hanging around this place for too long!"**

 **Stahn: "Don't get so upset. We gotta do something about this!"**

 **Rutee: "I don't need you to tell me that! Hello, little slimes! It's time for me to blow off some stress!"**

 **The two then merge together in a Pair Unit.**

The game gives the two the condition for this chapter: KO all enemies and don't let Stahn and Rutee get KO'd.

"It'ssssss time to fight!" Joe shouted, and moved Stahn and Rutee to one of the slimes.

 **Stahn: "Did these things come from the Tower of Druaga?"**

 **Rutee: "No way in Hell. Low-grade monsters like slimes are all over the place."**

 **Stahn: "I'm thinking too hard, aren't I?"**

Joe has the two destroy the slime, saying, "Make way! Cut down the slimesssssssss!"

Moe replied, "I have a feeling Joe knows something I don't..."

 **Three more slimes appear, these ones colored black.**

 **BLACK SLIMES: Tar-Like Troublemakers- Game: Tower of Druaga**

Moe commented, "So what if it's a different color? It doesn't look any better!"

Joe muttered, "That's the issue with palette swaps. And sadly, the guy who commands these has legions upon legions of palette swapped enemies."

 **Rutee: "There's more of them?"**

 **Stahn: "Black... Slimes?"**

 **Rutee: "What a pain! Stahn, we're taking them down!"**

 **Stahn: "Wait, Rutee! Could these black slimes be...?"**

 **Suddenly, Klonoa and Gantz appear.**

 **Gantz: "Heads up. We're here!"**

 **Klonoa: "Wow! That was faster than I expected!"**

 **Stahn: "Who're you guys?"**

 **Rutee: "Their clothing... Are you guys from Marvel Land?"**

Moe griped, "They're not from that amusement park! That's just stupid!"

Joe told his brother, "No, the Legend of Valkyrie ssssssseries takesssssss place in a world called Marvel Land. Namco made two Marvel Landsssssssss. What a bother!"

 **Gantz: "Huh? What's up with you two? If you're on a date, get lost!"**

 **Klonoa: "Cut it out, Gantz. That's not nice!"**

 **Rutee: "D-d-d-date? With some country bumpkin like him?"**

 **Stahn: "Wait a minute, Rutee!"**

 **Rutee: "Now what?"**

 **Stahn: "The slimes, the slimes!"**

 **Klonoa: "Um, are we interrupting something? Woah, a black slime! That's rare!"**

 **Gantz: "Great, what a pain! Listen up, Klonoa! We're gonna have some fun until the Golden Knight appears!"**

 **Klonoa: "Wahoo! A warm up, right? Let's get them!"**

Moe laughed and said, "Hearing Klonoa say wahoo has never gotten old!"

Joe replied, "Even if we spent so many hours on that accursed bonus level..."

 **Rutee: "The Golden Knight? He called you guys, too?"**

 **Klonoa: "Huh? What do ya mean?"**

 **Stahn: "Save the talk, Rutee!"**

 **Rutee: "Alright already! What's the big deal about a few slimes?"**

 **Stahn: "Black slimes. If the rumors are true, they might be..."**

Joe regained control over the battle and moved Klonoa and Gantz to the nearest slime, allowing them to open fire upon it and destroy it.

"I get that Dr. Brio had a thing for slimesssssss, but these thingssssssss are just weak!" Joe shouted.

Moe added, "They can't even be used against someone! What a joke!"

The slimes then got their turn and one of them moved up to Klonoa and Gantz and started whipping them.

"So what if you got a hit in on them? We'll get back at you next turn!" Joe taunted.

"Yeah, and besides, whipping a guy with your gelatinous form is just weak!" Moe noted.

Joe then had Klonoa slash his way through the slime, destroying it.

"So he usessssssss wind based weaponry and doesssssssssn't just blow them up like a balloon?" Joe noted.

"It looks that way. Where'd he get that stuff?" Moe asked.

 **Gantz: "Now there are only three slimes left. Hey girl, you're not so bad after all."**

 **Rutee: "Of course not! Just who do you think I am?"**

 **Stahn: "..."**

 **Klonoa: "Man, she sure is fired up! Way to go!"**

 **The game then displayed the image of Dymlos in the top right corner, indicating it was talking.**

 **Dymlos: "Stahn, we've got trouble."**

 **Rutee: "Eh?"**

 **Stahn: "Yeah, I feel something strange, too..."**

 **The game then displayed the image of Atwight in the top left corner.**

 **Atwight: "Rutee, the space in this area appears to be a bit warped."**

 **Rutee: "Hang on, what's that supposed to mean?"**

 **Klonoa: "I think those two started talking to somebody just now."**

 **Gantz: "Great, we have nutjobs now?" It's like that old saying..."**

 **Rutee: "And who is the nutjob, huh? Only the wielders of the Swordians can hear them."**

 **Atwight's image was displayed in the corner again.**

 **Atwight: "Rutee, here they come! Pay attention!"**

 **With that, three knights in blue armor appeared.**

 **BLUE KNIGHTS: Foolish Footsoldiers- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe laughed at this. "BLUE? Who colors their armor like that?"

Joe said, "Wait till later. There are other Knightsssssss who colored their armor blue."

 **Stahn: "Blue Knights? What are they doing here?"**

 **Dymlos' image was displayed again.**

 **Dymlos: "Stahn, don't get careless! They're not human at all!"**

 **Rutee: "Say what?"**

 **Klonoa: "Are they your friends?"**

 **Stahn: "No way! I think- no, I'm sure they're the enemy."**

 **Gantz: "Damn. These Knights look cheap, unlike the Golden Knight. And they're trying to fight us. Let's go!"**

 **Klonoa: "Alright!"**

 **Stahn: "Dymlos, who are these guys?"**

 **Dymlos' image was displayed yet again.**

 **Dymlos: "I don't know. Perhaps** ** _that demon_** **is involved."**

The Blue Knights started making their moves, with one managing to get close enough to attack Stahn and Rutee.

 **Stahn: "The Blue Knights of Druaga?"**

 **Rutee: "Don't chicken out, Stahn! Let's do it!"**

The Blue Knight slashed at the two with his sword, dealing some damage.

 **Just then, Kurino and Sabine appear.**

 **Kurino: "They're Blue Knights! I knew it!"**

 **Stahn: "Someone else is here!"**

 **Rutee: "Golden armor?... That's not the Golden Knight, right?"**

 **Kurino: "Other people? What are they doing here?"**

 **Sabine: "Wanna take them down, Kurino?"**

 **Kurino: "No, don't attack them, Sabine. Everyone, it's dangerous here! Those are servants of the demon Druaga!"**

 **Stahn: "I thought so!"**

 **Gantz: "What's wrong with you people, popping up there?"**

 **Klonoa: "Gantz, Gantz! That's Kurino! Kurino Sandra from Sandland!"**

 **Rutee: "Huh? Who?"**

 **Gantz: "Say what? Wait, is he friends of the Maiden Knight Valkyrie?"**

 **Klonoa: "Yeah! Ain't this cool? The real Kurino!"**

 **Gantz: "First servants of Druaga, now Kurino the Hero? Hey, hey! This is getting too big for me."**

 **Sabine: "You're a star, Kurino..."**

 **Kurino: "Lady Valkyrie's the famous one... Looks like they've got weapons, too. Let's work with them and solve this!"**

 **Sabine: "Got it."**

 **Rutee: "I still don't get it. But if they're on our side, okay!"**

 **Kurino: "I'll explain everything later. For now, we can't let any of these guys escape!"**

 **Stahn: "The demon Druaga... Wasn't he defeated years ago?"**

Joe gained control of Kurino and Sabine and had the two move to the nearest Blue Knight.

 **Sabine: "Druaga's Knights, huh?"**

 **Kurino: "The weakest of whom are the blue ones. Don't get careless, Sabine."**

Joe had the two take down the Blue Knight.

"That should show you for wearing such a usssssssselesssssssss color!" Joe laughed.

"Even Ripper Roo wasn't blue by nature! It was the mutation that did it!" Moe added.

The slimes then moved, with a green one moving up to Kurino and Sabine.

It attacked them, but it only did minimal damage.

"Ha! What an idiot! If only you were actually a threat!" Joe shouted.

Moe added, "Yeah! Even Tiny is more a threat than you! And he's even dumber than I am!"

Joe then moved Stan and Rutee over the Blue Knight who had attacked them and hit him, though he was not defeated yet.

After the furthest Black Slime had moved, he had Kurino and Sabine decimate it.

"Yeah! Take that, tar ball!" Joe gloated.

Moe replied with, "And stay dead, if you know what's good for you!"

He then had Klonoa and Gantz shoot at another Blue Knight, damaging him.

The Blue Knight responded by heading for them and attacking them, which was followed by the remaining Black Slime attacking them, too.

"What is thissssssss, everyone beat up Klonoa day?" Joe cried out.

Moe replied, "Eh, could be!"

Another Blue Knight began slashing at Stan and Rutee, damaging them.

In response, Joe had the two finish off the weakened Blue Knight.

 **As that enemy dies, three bizarre spherical creatures appear. Two are small red creatures with long ears not unlike a rabbit, and the other is a grinning being with a striped body, reminiscent of a clown.**

 **MUUS: Phantom Beast Punks- Game: Klonoa**

Moe called out, "Finally! Some idiots who don't look like they're from Druaga's army! I can tell because they're from Klonoa!"

Joe replied, "But that being up there... He'sssssssss no Muu, isssssss he?"

 **Klonoa: "Phantom Beasts? At a time like this?"**

 **Clown Phantom Beast: "Oh? What do I find at the scene of all this commotion but something most unexpected..."**

 **Rutee: "Yo, what's your problem?"**

 **Joka: "Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Joka. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Though, I'm not sure we'll be seeing each other ever again."**

 **JOKA: Phantom Beast Commander- Game: Klonoa**

Moe noted, "And here's Ghadius' second in command. To be honest, I'm wondering if Ghadius will show up."

Joe replied with, "I don't think he will be. Though Klonoa will not remember it, since he alwaysssss losssssssessssssss hisssssssss memoriesssssssss when he travels between dreamsssssss."

 **Kurino: "Are you the one controlling Druaga's servants?"**

 **Joka: "Oh, look who we have here! The illustrious Kurino Sandra! So the reason Lord Druaga's pawns, weak to be certain, were having such a tough time, was 'cause of you!"**

 **Stahn: "** ** _Lord_** **Druaga?"**

 **Dymlos' image is displayed again.**

 **Dymlos: "Stahn, did you hear that?"**

 **Stahn: "Yeah, he said** ** _Lord_** **Druaga. Which means..."**

 **Klonoa: "...he's Druaga's follower, right?"**

 **Gantz: "Hell no! It means Druaga's still alive, you dumbass!"**

 **Joka: "You're quite correct. Aside from the puny one over there, the mean looking almond eyed one seems quite sharp."**

 **Gantz: "That's not a compliment!"**

 **Joka: "Tee hee haa haa! However, you're in the middle of a certain project..."**

 **Rutee: "Project? What are you talking about? Oh, wait, I get it now. You're using** ** _his_** **name to make people do stuff. I knew this Druaga being alive stuff was all made up."**

 **Joka: "Rrrrgh, so close! But it seems our chat has expired. Till later! Best regards!"**

 **?: "Maybe you can suggest a souvenir from Hades..."**

Moe asked, "Who's this now? And who's this Hades he's talking about?"

Joe added, "Just wait. I think you'll find him to be quite... Amazing."

 **Kurino: "...!"**

 **Joka: "Well, let me see... You're all gonna disappear momentarily anyways... Souvenir from Hades- I like the sound of that!"**

 **?: "He was cast off to the Abyss of Time..."**

 **Joka: "Right, but the door to that Abyss of Time has opened and- Hey, hey, wait a second! How exactly do you know that?"**

 **At this moment, a man clad in golden armor and a brunette woman wearing a white tunic appear. This man has to be the Golden Knight!**

 **Golden Knight: "So, he was freed from the Abyss..."**

 **Brunette Woman: "Gil, maybe someone stole the Key of Time again..."**

 **An image of the key from earlier appears above the two.**

Moe exclaimed, "HOLY COW, THIS GUY LOOKS AMAZING! HE'S GOT TO BE THE GOLDEN KNIGHT!"

Joe replied, "He also ssssssseemsssssss to be the person I thought he wasssssss. But I'll need some confirmation from the characterssssssss first."

 **Rutee: "That man..."**

 **Kurino: "He's the Golden Knight that defeated Druaga!"**

 **Stahn: "Gilgamesh!"**

Joe then said, "Well, that confirmssssss it. I knew Gilgamesh wasssssss the Golden Knight!"

Moe added, "Was this because you played Tower of Druaga and I didn't?"

Joe replied, "Yesssssss, in fact. It isssssss. I even completed it, which is no small feat."

 **Joka: "Grr! I recall hearing that you had retired a long time ago!"**

 **Gil: "As long as Druaga is still alive, I'll be working against him."**

 **GILGAMESH: Prince of Babylim- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

 **Gil: "I can see what happened here, by what you said."**

 **Ki: "Thank you, mister clown."**

 **KI: Shrine Maiden of Ishtar- Game: Tower of Druaga**

 **Joka: "IN-FURIATING! Leading questions! Talk about unfair! Talk about shameless! My pride will not allow this to go unpunished! I will smash you to tiny little bits right now!"**

 **Sabine: "My, what an attitude."**

 **Klonoa: "Hey, we were gonna beat him up anyway! This just makes it easier to understand!"**

 **Gil: "Oh, who are you two?"**

 **Kurino: "Allies, Sir Gilgamesh!"**

 **Ki: "You must be Kurino, right? Lady Ishtar told us all about you."**

 **Kurino: "..."**

 **Joka: "Well then... IT'S SHOWTIME!"**

 **Stahn: "Here he comes!"**

Regaining control, Joe moved Gil and Ki closer to Joka.

The remaining Green Slime took it's turn, moving to Stahn and Rutee and attacking them.

In response, Joe moved Klonoa and Gantz nearby and shot at it, destroying it. In the process, Joe got to use Gantz's super move, where he launched a barrage of projectiles at it.

"A barrage of gunshotssssss. Well, that works, I guessssssss." Joe noted.

Moe added, "It works in Fallout, and so it works here!"

Joe then moved Kurino and Sabine over to the nearest Muu and took it out.

"Playing this game like an ace, now I'm stuck in this place, to beat up the useless and evil Muu!" Joe sang.

"I bet no one is going to get what that's a reference to." Moe grumbled.

He then directed Stahn and Rutee over to the remaining Black Slime, and took it down. Along the way, Stahn used his special move where he preformed a combo so fast there was an afterimage of him and finished it off with an fiery blast from his sword.

"That was a lightning fast combo! If only our swordsmanship wasssssss that good." Joe noted.

Moe then added, "Well, we can keep trying, can't we?"

He then moved Gil and Ki over to Joka, and a fight soon ensued.

 **Joka: "Tee hee hee hee. Even the great Golden Knight is a relic from the past. I'd say your reputation's all you have left!"**

 **Ki: "That's totally untrue! Just what do you know about Gil, anyway?"**

 **Gil: "Don't let the enemy tease you before battle, Ki. Especially this clown here. Am I wrong?"**

 **Joka: "I see. You're not all birds of a feather after all. Indeed, you're a tough adversary! Let me test your skills!"**

Joe made Gil pummel Joka with sword slashes.

"He's very good with that sword. I'm jealousssssss of his skill." Joe noted.

Moe added, "I'd hate to be in a fight with that guy."

The remaining Blue Knight attacked Stahn and Rutee with his sword, and Joe responded by having them finish him off.

The remaining Muu then pummeled Gil and Ki with its body, but it did very little damage.

"See? That thing's worthlessssssss! Usssssssselesssssss! Pathetic!" Joe laughed.

"Why can't we get useful minions for them to fight?" Moe complained.

Joka then decided to attack Gil and Ki and threw punches at them.

"Thosssssse punchesssssss can't be taken seriously! They're making bouncy noises!" Joe laughed.

"Well, any enemy with the name Joker is no joke." Moe replied.

Joe then directed Klonoa and Gantz over to the remaining Muu.

 **Klonoa: "What the? What's he doing here?"**

 **Gantz: "Bah, whatever? He'll be wrecked like everyone else!"**

The two quickly reduced the Muu to a defeated body.

"Now we've just got to flatten Joka!" Joe gloated.

"You can do it, brother! I believe in you!" Moe said."

Joe then moved Kurino and Sabine over to Joka.

 **Joka: "To think that I'd meet you here... Goodness, it's an honor."**

 **Kurino: "..."**

 **Joka: "I see that the valiant Maiden Knight is not here. Is it that you got on her bad side?"**

 **Kurino: "Maybe I did... But I still have to return to her, no matter what... Joka, don't get in my way!"**

Joe had the two beat Joka up, culminating with them using their speical ability- Big Magic- to make Kurino grow big and slash Joka with incredible force.

"So that's their special move? They grow big?" Joe complained.

Moe added, "Hey, Dr. Cortex did it once, so you really shouldn't be complaining."

 **Joka: "Well, I never... To think that you guys are all this strong... I misjudged you... And with the Golden Knight back... I might have to withdraw..."**

 **Sabine: "Liar! You were just watching us!"**

 **Joka: "Well then, people, goodbye for now!"**

 **Gil: "Give Druaga a message- Just you wait."**

 **Joka: "... Very well! I know I'll be seeing you all again!"**

 **Klonoa: "I never wanna see you again, stupid!"**

 **Joka: "Tee hee hee hee! Farewell to all! Adios!"**

 **With that, Joka flees the area.**

"Hey, no fair! We hadn't even depleted his health bar yet!" Joe complained.

"Yeah! At least let us deplete your health bar first!" Moe grumbled.

 **Gil: "Looks like that's the last of it. Kurino the Hero, huh?"**

 **Kurino: "Golden Knight Gilgamesh... I am no longer a hero... Let's go, Sabine."**

 **Sabine: "Wha-hey, hold up, Kurino!"**

 **Kurino and Sabine flee.**

 **Ki: "Please wait, Kurino!"**

 **Gil: "..."**

 **Stahn: "Gilgamesh, I..."**

 **Gil: "Just call me Gil, Stahn Aileron."**

 **Rutee: "So, what did you want with us again?"**

 **Gil: "I have bad news about the "Eye of God"."**

 **The image of the dark crystal was displayed.**

 **Stahn: "The Eye of God!?"**

 **Ki: "Tell them later. I'm off to the High Priestess."**

 **Gil: "Ah, that's right. Thanks, Ki."**

 **Gantz: "Aw, great. We've really done it this time, haven't we? I'm thinking screw the bounty!"**

 **Klonoa: "But isn't it more fun this way, Gantz?"**

 **PROLOUGE 2 CLEAR!**

"Well, it would seem as if that chapter has come to an end." Moe said.

Joe then said, "Here are the three questions to ponder this time, viewers:

1: What is this bad news about the Eye of God?

2: Has Druaga really returned or is Joka lying?

And 3: WHAT IS WITH THOSE TALKING SWORDS?"

With that, Moe stopped recording and turned the camera off.


	4. Chapter 3: Bodyguard Of The Country

Moe turned on the camera and started recording again.

"Hello, all you happy people on the Internet!" Moe said, as he greeted the audience.

Joe said, "Here'sssssss ssssssome happy news for you, brother- the opening for this chapter will be really short."

Moe was happy to hear that. "Let's get going, then!"

He started on the third prologue.

 **Infernal Realm: Dice Pits Gambling Hall**

 **The game displayed, above the two characters on screen, a cup and some dice.**

 **Tarosuke: "Okay! 4-6 Chou!"**

 **TAROSUKE: Kid Who Wandered Through Hell- Game: Shadow Land**

 **Boss Bull: "Hmmm..."**

 **BOSS BULL: Gambling Frog- Game: Shadow Land**

Moe gasped. "That's a kid playing a gambling dice game! He's way too young for that stuff!"

Joe noted, "The innocence of a kid'ssssssss life has been shattered thanks to the vicessssssssss of gambling."

 **The dice are shown on the sides Tarosuke wanted them to be on.**

 **Tarosuke: "Hehe! I win!"**

 **Boss Bull: "Sigh... You got me."**

 **Tarosuke: "Say, boss?"**

 **Boss Bull: "Hmm?"**

 **Tarosuke: "Is there anything I can do here?"**

 **Boss Bull: "Hmm... Hrm... Well..."**

 **Tarosuke: "Come on, tell me! What is it? Quit staring at the sky!"**

 **Boss Bull: "Um, well... I gotta tell you this anyway..."**

 **Tarosuke: "Then quit getting me all jumpy like that!"**

 **Boss Bull: "... Emperor Enma needs you."**

 **Tarosuke: "Say whaaaaaaaaat?"**

Moe shouted, "I bet this kid needs a case of what happened to that dog in that old cartoon Swing You Sinners!"

Joe added, "And ssssssssssend the kid to Hell? That won't work. He'ssssssss already been there!"

 **Future: Remote Planet Ruins**

 **Toby: "This has to be it."**

 **TOBY "KISSY" MASUYO: Octy Slayer- Game: Baraduke**

Joe noted, "Two interesting things about this girl, Moe. One, she actually predatesssssss Samus Aran in the whole "I'm actually a girl in a ssssssssssuit" debacle and two, she's wassssssss once the husband of another character from what little I researched about this game between recording sessions."

Moe asked, "The first fact is amazing, but who's the person she's the ex of?"

Joe replied, "Well, why should I tell you and spoil it?"

 **Toby: "This place... I can feel it right through my suit..."**

 **There's another jet sound and another girl appears.**

 **Hiromi: "Toby! What are we doing in some old ruins like these?"**

 **HIROMI TENGENJI: Graduate From Space Academy- Game: Burning Force**

Moe noted, "The game says this girl recently graduated from an academy. Whatever it was, it had to have been more interesting than any given school anime."

Joe replied, "I know, brother. I hate school anime. They're not interesting at all."

 **Hiromi: "Hey, what's this? This nasty looking wall is giving me the creeps!"**

 **Toby: "You're wrong. It's been rebuilt."**

 **Hiromi: "What?"**

 **Toby: "Hiromi, open the emergency channel!"**

 **Hiromi: "What?"**

 **Toby: "Broadcast an evacuation order to every person or group in the vicinity of the ruins! Do it now, please! Ruins this fresh must be crawling with Diggers. We must issue a warning!"**

 **Hiromi: "Huh? What? What's gotten into you, Toby? If I do that, Tron Bonne will know the Border Patrol's here in an instant! After all..."**

Moe noted, "Hey, wait a second... Tron Bonne? I recognize that name!"

Joe added, "And you should. Everyone knows about her seriessssss, if I'm correct."

 **Hiromi: "After all our effort, and now..."**

 **Toby: "Former Border Patrol, Hiromi. We can worry about catching the Bonne Family pirates later. Now, do the call!"**

 **Hiromi: "Hey, at least explain what's going on!"**

 **The background starts shaking.**

 **Hiromi: "Woah! What the?"**

 **Toby: "We're too late! Here's your answer, Hiromi!"**

 **Hiromi: "What's going on, Toby? Did you know about this, huh? Answer me!"**

 **Toby: "Move it, Hiromi! Make that evac order top priority! We'll have to report to HQ later!"**

 **Hiromi: "Copy! Yikes!"**

 **The background shakes even more and turns white.**

 **Toby: "Why? Why here? Why? ...Taizo..."**

 **There's then a sound as the two are teleported away...**

Moe noted, "Taizo... That must be the name of the person Toby is the ex of. But who is Taizo?"

Joe added, "You'll see who he is soon enough. You'll be more surprised than we were after learning about Uka Uka!"

 **Spirit World: Bamboo Grove**

 **Samurai: "Up there? It's been a long time since that castle."**

 **?: "..."**

 **Samurai: "Hey! I don't know who you are, but quit hiding in the shadows! State your faction!"**

 **?: "Your institution is good, Mitsurugi..."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Not you again! Knock it off."**

 **HEISHIRO MITSURUGI: Cocky Samurai- Game: Soul Caliber**

 **Ninja Girl: "It bothers you, eh?"**

 **Mitsurugi: "This is no game!"**

 **Ninja Girl: "YOU need to knock it off, Mitsu. That sword isn't something a samurai like you can handle."**

 **Mitsurugi: "You ain't the one who decides, Taki. I do. And if you get in my way, I'll settle this now, okay?"**

 **Taki: "Simpleton. This is getting nowhere."**

 **TAKI: Demon Hunting Ninja- Game: Soul Caliber**

Moe noted, "Some guys from Soul Caliber. I never played that game, so I don't know what to think."

Joe added, "I didn't play it, either. But it'sssssssss popular, from what I've heard."

 **Taki disappears.**

 **Mitsurugi: "Damn her big mouth! But she's the proof I need. If she's here, than that sword must be here, too."**

 **The game then displayed an image of a demonic looking sword.**

 **Mitsurugi: "The Soul Edge..."**

Moe said, "How come the game keeps picking games we haven't heard of?"

Joe replied, "It will only get worse from here. The term "obscure" doesn't even qualify for half of these games."

 **Infernal Realm**

 **?: "Where am I? I see... Then I have..."**

 **Wise Old Woman: "Heh heh... Taira Kagekiyo, what a sight for sore eyes..."**

 **Kagekiyo: "Andaba. Why have you awakened me from my slumber? Is it time?"**

 **TAIRA NO KAGEKIYO: Undead Samurai- Game: The Genpei And The Heike Clans**

 **Andaba: "That was a good 400 years ago. I remember it clearly."**

 **ANDABA: Master Of Resurrection- Game: The Genpei And The Heike Clans**

Moe noted, "Some more Japanese guys. I wish Cortex could have tried to take that over and not China during his time travel escapades."

Joe added, "If you want to argue, do it to Dr. Tropy. He's the one responsible for that stuff."

 **Kagekiyo: "Andaba..."**

 **Andaba: "Think to yourself. Why would I return you to the Golden Pond? I trust you didn't forget your clan's grudge."**

 **Kagekiyo: "...! Don't be foolish, Andaba. I cut that one down myself, I'm certain of it!"**

 **Andaba: "Hee hee. And yet you, the one who slew the King of Villainy... Did you not fall, returning again to the Pond?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Andaba: "Yes, he returned to the Pond with his retainers."**

 **Kagekiyo: "...Very well, I shall depart."**

 **Andaba: "Wait. The human world's time flow has changed. You'll encounter many troubles."**

 **Kagekiyo: "...?"**

 **Andaba: "I've prepared a guide for you. Show gratitude to Lord Enma, ok? Taro, thanks for waiting."**

 **Tarosuke: "Man, what the heck am I doing here? Woah! What's with this guy? Freaky!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "Who is this child?"**

 **Andaba: "Hee hee... His name is Tarosuke. He will be your partner."**

 **Kagekiyo: "Don't interfere. I can do it myself."**

 **Andaba: "You fool. This is Emperor Enma's order, which you cannot refuse."**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Tarosuke: "Well, since he doesn't want me around him... Guess I'll be off! Bye, Granny Andaba!"**

 **Andaba: "Your road home is in the bottom of the River Styx. Good luck going down."**

 **Tarosuke: "Damn it, what am I supposed to do?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Kagekiyo leaves.**

 **Tarosuke: "Hey, wait up, man! Put yourself in my shoes!"**

 **Tarosuke leaves.**

 **Andaba: "Hee hee... To think this day would come... To defeat Yorimoto, the King of Villainy..."**

 **Three items were displayed above Andaba: A jewel that looked like a Tao, a katana, and a mirror.**

 **Andaba: "... You will need three sacred vessels. The Twisted Jewel, Sword, and Mirror, and have pure hearts... Do not be lead astray. Remember, stray not!"**

Moe noted, "Why do you always need three of something to accomplish a certain task? That's just stupid."

Joe replied, "Well, this Yorimoto fellow sounds like he'ssssss a big deal if he'sssss calling himself a King of Villainy."

The game then displayed a courtyard of a feudal Japanese temple.

 **Prolouge 3: Bodyguard of the Belligerent County**

 **The camera cuts to Soul Edge at the top of an arch, then to a being below, who looks like a demonic samurai. Accompanying him are three skeletons.**

 **SCARLET BONIES: Skeletal Soldiers- Game: The Genpei and The Heike Clans**

 **Demon Samurai: "What an evil aura that sword emits! And that makes it fit for Lord Kamakura... Ohohohoho!"**

 **?: "Not by a long shot!"**

 **Demon Samurai: "Hmm?"**

 **Mitsurugi appears.**

 **Mitsurugi: "That sword! The Soul Edge is mine!"**

 **Demon Samurai: "Ohoho! Is that how you introduce yourself? So this sword is named Soul Edge?"**

 **Mitsurugi: "You were gonna touch it with out knowing that much?"**

 **Demon Samurai: "That amuses me coming from you, who's late! How low the samurai sunk while I was gone..."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Never mind that crap! While I was gone?... What era is that armor from, huh? And he's with some kind of skeleton-like creatures..."**

 **Yoshitsune: "Well, no matter. Since you saw me, I really can't let you live. Consider it an honor to fall to Yoshitsune."**

 **MINAMOTO NO YOSHITSUNE: Heike Clan Samurai- Game: The Genpei and the Heike Clans**

Moe noted, "These samurai guys just make me happy to be from an Asian culture."

Joe added, "Ssssssssssame here, brother. Though this feudal stuff does confuse me as much as you."

 **Mitsurugi: "Now that I can understand. The strongest of the strong. Let's do this!"**

 **Yoshitsune: "You don't understand it! Slaughter this insolent warrior, now!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "The name's Mitsurugi!"**

The victory conditions here was rather vague, it said "Kill Foe" to win and "Ally Death" to lose.

Moe asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Joe replied, "Just don't let anyone die. Can you handle that?"

Moe nodded and moved Mitsurugi as close as he could to a Bony.

One Bony moved up to him and attacked with its spear, allowing Mitsurugi to take his turn and destroy it.

 **Mitsurugi: "One down!"**

 **Yoshitsune: "Hmm... Not bad."**

 **Mitsurugi: "No amount of stupid skeletons can lay a finger on me! And you're next!"**

 **?: "Now, here's a man who knows how to talk the talk. It's been a long time since I've been here."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Huh, what?"**

Both brothers then went, "HIDEBU!"

 **Another man appears. He is large and burly and wears white cloths over his face.**

 **Yoshitsune: "Oh, you."**

 **Burly Man: "I'm visiting to see how it's going, Lord Ushiwaka..."**

 **Yoshitsune: "Oh ho. I'm just playing with him, Onikawa. Your skills won't be needed."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Ushiwaka, Onikawa... I don't know if I've heard those names before! I'll take you both down!"**

 **Burly Man: "Hehehe. How low our names have fallen..."**

 **?: "Ushiwaka is Yoshitsune. Onikawa is Benkei. They're people from hundreds of years ago."**

 **Yoshitsune: "Hmm?"**

 **Benkei: "I can't sense her."**

 **SAITO MUSASHIBO BENKEI: Heike Clan Brawler- Game: The Genpei And The Heike Clans**

Moe noted, "I wish I knew more about Japanese Culture, though. These guys are just confusing."

Joe replied, "I agree, brother. We may be native to Japan, but thessssssse guys are confusing me."

 **Mitsurugi: "Damn it! Not again!"**

 **Taki appears.**

 **Taki: "Are they bluffing or not? I don't know that much."**

 **Mitsurugi: "You've been watching all this time?"**

 **Taki: "Yes. I was waiting for you to get cut down to size, but the situation changed."**

 **Benkei: "What're you gonna do now?"**

 **Taki: "Seal you non humans away, then take the Soul Edge."**

 **Mitsurugi: "I'm sick of this! I'll take you all down now!"**

 **Taki: "Samurai fool! I'll fight you later! Worry about them, first!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "...Hmm, you got a point. Just don't stab me in the back after feeding me that line, Taki!**

 **Taki: "Oh, didn't think of that."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Shut up and fight!"**

Regaining control, Moe moved Taki closer to the villains.

Benkei and a Bony moved closer to them, and Benkei soon got into position to attack Mitsurugi.

 **Benkei: "That bloodlust is good, but you'll still need more to beat me!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "Screw the bloodlust! It won't matter once I kill you!"**

 **Benkei: "Indeed, that's the spirit, boy!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "Shut up!"**

Benkei promptly whacked him with his mace.

Moe noted, "Ooh, that looked like it hurt. At least more than the Shadaloo Dolls or Joka."

Joe added, "It probably doessssssss hurt, brother. After all, you wouldn't like getting hit with that thing."

 **Benkei: "Muahaha! Not bad at all! If warriors like you are interested in that sword, then so am I! I see it! Soul Edge will be my 1000th weapon!"**

 **Yoshitsune: "Ohohoho! If only my brother, Lord Kakamura, permits it. But we must get it first!"**

 **Benkei: "Yes! Let's kill them so I can take it!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "That's my line! And ain't nobody gonna cut in!"**

 **Taki: "What're you saying? You weren't the first one here... Huh?"**

 **There's a shot of Taki's sword, Mekkimaru, and then of Soul Edge, before finally back to Mekkimaru.**

 **Taki: "Mekkimaru is resonating with Soul Edge."**

 **Suddenly, a Quake occurs, and four creatures appear. Three are green beings with tan armor, and the fourth is a large blue alien.**

 **HOROCCOS: Rebird Ravengers- Game: Mega Man Legends**

 **GILLY OCTY: Octy Obstructor- Game: Baraduke**

 **Gilly Octy: "..."**

Moe said, "Ooh! Aliens! Now things are getting interesting!"

Joe said, "And I can actually tell where the big blue one is from! He's from Baraduke, the game Toby's from!"

 **Mitsurugi: "What are those things?"**

 **Taki: "Damn! Some kind of demon! Or are they allies? I don't sence a demonic aura."**

 **Benkei: "Ushiwaka, who are they?"**

 **Yoshitsune: "No worries, the path to the Golden Pond has opened. No doubt someone's coming..."**

 **Taki: "The Golden Pond? Then those really are real things?"**

 **Another Quake happens, and Hiromi and Toby appear. But also with them is a girl piloting a suit of armor and a little creature closely resembling a LEGO Minifigure.**

 **Tron: "Ouch... First everything goes white, and now what's going on here?"**

 **TRON BONNE: Bonne Family Pirate Commander- Game: Mega Man Legends**

 **Servbot: "T-Tron!"**

 **SERVBOTS: Tron's Underlings- Game: Mega Man Legends**

Moe shouted, "Now here's someone I recognize! It's Tron Bonne from her misadventures!"

Joe facepalmed. "THAT WAS A SPINOFF, YOU NUMBSKULL!"

 **Tron: "Number 1 status report, ASAP!"**

 **Servbot: "Ummm... Err..."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Who are you people?"**

 **Servbot 17: "There's a scary guy!"**

 **Gilly Octy: "..."**

 **Servbot 28: "Some sea monster..."**

 **Toby: "Hiromi, are you okay?"**

 **Hiromi: "Oww... What on Earth is going on here, Toby?"**

 **Servbot: "Hey! Those are the Border Patrol ladies that chased us!"**

 **Tron: "The Border Patrol... What? The dudes that appeared?"**

 **Toby: "Who are you calling dudes? I'm a woman!"**

 **Tron: "Great. I've gone and done it again."**

 **Hiromi: "Toby! Look at that!"**

 **Gilly Octy: "..."**

 **Toby: "It's an Octy! It's a member of the Octy Race!"**

 **Servbot: "Tron, there's a Rebird, too!"**

 **Tron: "Darn it! What the heck's going on here?"**

 **Benkei: "It sure got noisy just now. Those slender bodies will look perfect after they get smashed by my mace!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "Don't know what's going on, but they're in the way, heh."**

 **Taki: "Wait, Mitsu- we can take advantage of them."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Huh?"**

 **Taki: "Our enemies are many. Maybe we could get 'em on our side. Besides, they know something about that monster. I want info."**

 **Mitsurugi: "So, we save the taking out the trash part for later."**

 **Taki: "Your comprehension level has increased. You can fight dogs now!"**

Moe and Joe broke out laughing at that line.

 **Mitsurugi: "Shut up. Hey, you over there! They're enemies! Fight them if you don't wanna die!"**

 **Tron: "Huh?"**

 **Taki: "That moron. Surely there's a better way to talk."**

 **Hiromi: "What do we do, Toby?"**

 **Toby: "Let's join them and fight. We gotta take on the Octies and Rebirds anyway. Is that okay, Tron? Darling Tron, please answer!"**

 **Tron: "Awfully familiar of you to call me Darling... I guess there's no choice... Okay, let's do it."**

 **Hiromi: "You sure about this?"**

 **Toby: "At least for now. We'll battle it out and gather info. And then we'll get rid of whatever's in the way. We can just tie up Tron and drag her behind our bike."**

 **Hiromi: "..."**

 **Servbot 17: "..."**

 **Tron: "I heard that, I heard that! So, you are as scary as the rumors say..."**

 **Mitsurugi: "Either stop this crap or start fighting, okay?"**

 **Toby: "Let's do it!"**

Moe started Toby and Hiromi's turn by using a skill called Motion Gun Trigger to buff them up.

Moe shouted, "I don't know what I just did, but that must have been good!"

Joe just facepalmed in anger.

He then moved Hiromi and Toby up to a Horocco so that they could shoot at it.

 **Toby: "Rebird!"**

 **Hiromi: "They're the..."**

 **Toby: "Ones who were in the ruins! I don't know what's going on, be we can't leave them running loose!"**

Moe made the two blast the Horocco into oblivion.

Moe yelled out, "Yeah! Blast at them! You know, these guys don't have big movesets, but they're still strong."

Joe replied, "You don't need flashy moves to be powerful. I hope you know that, audience."

He then moved Tron closer to the nearest enemies, and had Mitsurugi attack Benkei.

Next, he had Taki destroy the nearest skeleton with slashes, kicks, and explosions.

Moe grinned and said, "I wonder why there usually aren't so many female ninjas in fictional pieces of work."

Joe added, "It might be feminism at play. Or maybe it issssssssssn't."

The remaining Bony and Horoccos headed for them.

However, this allowed Moe to move Tron up to the nearest Horocco and attack it.

 **Servbot: "Tron, it's a Rebird!"**

 **Tron: "Yeah, but it's a puny one! Get it together!"**

Moe had Tron shoot and throw boulders at it, as well as having the Servbot shoot it with a bazooka, destroying it.

Moe uttered, "So this one has a large suit of armor... She's kinda like Vile, isn't she?"

Joe replied, "Yeah, but at least she doesn't have really strong ride armor!"

The remaining Bony moved up to Mitsurugi and attacked him.

Moe then moved Hiromi and Toby to the last remaining Horocco and allowed them to destroy it.

He then moved Taki up to Benkei to fight him.

 **Benkei: "And your name?"**

 **Taki: "Why do you ask a ninja's name?"**

 **Benkei: "Hehe, true enough. Those torn to shreds need no name, right?"**

 **Taki: "That's right! Both our names are already forgotten!"**

Moe had her pummel Benkei and do moderate damage to him.

 **Benkei: "Heh heh... Ahahaaha! Fancinating! Every battle's like a unique flower!"**

 **Toby: "What's up with him? And why can't I pinpoint our location? What the heck?"**

 **Yoshitsune: "You're right, Benkei. Slicing the enemy across the fields... Bliss!"**

 **Tron: "What a horrible thing to say!"**

 **Toby: "And what happens if you're so busy slicing that another enemy shoots you to death?"**

 **Servbot 28: "...!"**

 **Hiromi: "Um, I'm not so sure about that, Toby."**

 **Toby: "Hiromi, that's called warcraft."**

Moe and Joe both said, "Zug Zug!" to that line.

 **Hiromi: "I think I'm afraid now..."**

 **?: "Bliss, you say? Then, surely, you're prepared to be sliced across the fields."**

 **Yoshitsune: "Wh-!?"**

 **Benkei: "Th-that voice!"**

 **Kagekiyo and Tarosuke appear.**

 **Kagekiyo: "We meet again, old friends."**

 **Benkei: "R-rrrrrrrgh!"**

 **Yoshitsune: "Kagekiyo! Is it you?"**

 **Mitsurugi: "Now who? Something's fishy here."**

 **Taki: "Kagekiyo... If they're ghosts from the past, could that be Akushichibyoue Kagekiyo?"**

 **Tarosuke: "Hey! It's my big sis Taki! Hey!"**

 **Taki: "Tarosuke!? What are you doing here?"**

Moe asked, "Now stop for a second here, brother. How the heck is this sinner related to Taki? They're not even from the same series!"

Joe replied, "Thissssssss isssssss likely an alternate universe, brother. After all, Toby is the ex of a man named Taizo, who we'll meet later, and sssssssso Tarosuke is Taki's brother."

 **Tarosuke: "Man, I can't get enough of that outfit! Teehee!"**

 **Hiromi: "That's sexual..."**

 **Taki: "Quit playing around! Answer me!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "Who's the brat?"**

 **Taki: "Tarosuke. He wandered through the Infernal and Divine Realms, and he isn't human."**

 **Tarosuke: "So, we beat the ones who escaped through the River Styx."**

 **Tron: "Styx? Divine and Infernal Realms? What's going on here?"**

 **Toby: "Okay, I get it now."**

 **Hiromi: "You are?"**

 **Taki: "Tarosuke, I should consider your companion an ally, right?"**

 **Tarosuke: "Yeah! Isn't that right, Kagekiyo?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "...I will cleave all!"**

 **Tarosuke: "Don't you even dare do it! Just the ones sis and the others are fighting, okay?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Tarosuke: "Uh... pretty please, just the bad guys?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "...Alright."**

 **Tarosuke: "So tiring..."**

 **Yoshitsune: "Kagekiyo! We must fight, too!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "Ready? Here I come!"**

Moe regained control of the characters, and had Kagekiyo and Tarosuke perform a skill that reduced Yoshitsune's attack and defense.

He then moved them up to him and attacked him.

 **Yoshitsune: "To think you would show up... Is this destiny?"**

 **Kagekiyo: "No, it's fate... You're fated to be cut down by me!"**

 **Yoshitsune: "Ohohoho! Are you sure, Kagekiyo?"**

He had them slash and blast Yoshitsune. Notably, one of Tarosuke's attacks had him summon the spirit Monmotaro, just like in his home game.

Moe complained, "So, the kid summons a ghost. What kind of an attack is that?"

Joe argued, "Hey, it's effective in Jojo'ssssssss Bizarre Adventure, so you really shouldn't be complaining."

Moe then had Mitsurugi destroy the last remaining Bony.

The Gilly Octy then moved forwards to it's enemies, and Benkei proceeded to attack Mitsurugi again.

In response, Moe made Mitsurugi attack Benkei, doing some damage. In the process, he allowed him to use his special move, which allowed him to slash at him with his sword.

Moe asked, "I wonder if his sword has a name?"

Joe replied, "That seemssssssss pretty likely, actually."

Then he moved Tron towards the Gilly Octy to attack it.

 **Gilly Octy: "..."**

 **Servbot 17: "This guy's weeeeeeeird, Tron!"**

 **Tron: "Hmmmm... Oh, no! He's from the Octy race? But... Weren't they destroyed in a galactic war?"**

Moe proceeded to have them take the Octy down with their projectile attacks.

Moe noted, "Now I just have to take down the two Heike Clan members!"

Joe added, "Good luck, brother. You're the best there is!"

Yoshitsune then moved up to Kagekiyo and Tarosuke and slashed up to them with his sword.

Moe exclaimed, "Ooh, he's hit him, but they can't lose to them!"

Joe replied, "You mean we can't lose to them, brother."

Moe then moved Toby and Hiromi closer to Benkei, then had Kagekiyo and Tarosuke attack Yoshitsune again.

He then made Taki attack Benkei, and she used her special move where she slashed at him.

Benkei responded by hitting her hard, taking away a lot of her health.

Moe noted, "Oh, no. That must have hurt a lot!"

Joe added, "Walk it off, brother. It can't hurt that much."

Moe then moved Hiromi and Toby up to Benkei and had them shoot at him, doing enough damage to stun him.

Moe shouted, "Alright, he's stunned! That's good, right?"

Joe replied, "It's good for you, but bad for him!"

Moe then had Mitsurugi attack Benkei, doing some damage. He was nearly defeated.

Yoshitsune then attacked Kagekiyo and Tarosuke again.

In response, Moe took out Yoshitsune with Kagekiyo and Tarosuke.

 **Yoshitsune: "My body's not feeling good. Kagekiyo, that's enough for today!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "Are you fleeing?"**

 **Yoshitsune: "Ohohoho! This is only the beginning of this! We'll meet again, Kagekiyo. And don't forget Mitsu!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "I ain't got ears for trash like you!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Yoshitsune flees.**

Moe laughed and said, "Finally, a proper boss fight! That's how you do it!"

He moved Taki over to Benkei and finished him off.

 **Benkei: "This pain... I really am back. Ahahaaha! I'm BACK!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "And now you're finished, Benkei."**

 **Benkei: "Both of us have just returned to the Golden Pond. You have dulled, too. Sharpen yourself, Kagekiyo!"**

 **Kagekiyo: "..."**

 **Benkei: "Oh, that's right. One more thing. Don't think you've won yet. Ahahahaha!"**

 **Benkei flees.**

 **Kagekiyo: "Yoshitsune and Benkei, and behind them... Him!"**

 **Tarosuke: "Yo, bro! Chill out man! Relax! We're just getting started!"**

 **Mitsurugi: "All the mess is cleaned up... Okay, it's Soul Edge time!"**

 **Taki: "Wait, Mitsurugi."**

 **The Soul Edge disappears.**

 **Mitsurugi: "What the? It vanished? What the hell's going on? Where'd the Soul Edge go?"**

 **Tron: "Dimensional travel? Energy readings are off the scale. That's the best Gustav's machine can do? What an incredible energy gain!"**

 **Toby: "It might be dimensional travel. We were teleported here from the backwater planet."**

 **Hiromi: "What, really?"**

 **Toby: "That's the best way to look at it. And it feels like everything is tied together with one thread."**

 **PROLOUGE 3 CLEAR!**

Moe gloated, "And another chapter bites the dust! Haha!"

Joe then said, "Once again, here'ssssssss your three questions for today:

1: Who or what is Taizo?

2: How is the Heike Clan back?

3: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN HOW TAROSUKE IS PARTICIPATING IN GAMBLING WHEN HE'S UNDERAGE?"

And with that, Moe turned the camera off and stopped recording.


	5. Chapter 4: Ghouls & Ghosts

Moe turned on the camera and started recording again.

"Hello once again, viewers! It's time once again for Let's Play Namco X Capcom!" Moe shouted.

"This chapter will be really short, brother. But we should be able to recognize who'ssssssss in charge here." Joe replied.

"Let's start, then! No need to just do nothing!" Moe laughed.

They started on the fourth prologue.

 **At the Shrine of Ishtar:**

 **Ishtar: "Are you... Really going alone?"**

 **ISHTAR: Goddess Of Light- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

 **Valkyrie: "Yes."**

 **VALKYRIE: Heavenly Maiden Knight- Game: Legend Of Valkyrie**

Moe noted, "Hey, I do recognize these two! But only because they were mentioned two chapters ago."

Joe added, "You've got a good memory, then. One's a goddess, the other's a maiden who fights well."

 **Valkyrie: "I would like to believe I know how dangerous this mission is."**

 **Ishtar: "Then travel with your servant."**

 **Valkyrie: "If I may, Lady Ishtar, he has a family to protect too. The Phantom Medicine... The Key of Time... The Golden Seed... He fought for all these things without regards to his family."**

 **Ishtar: "..."**

 **Valkyrie: "I don't want Kurino fighting for my sake anymore."**

 **Ishtar: "And yet, these phenomena occurring across all worlds... It's not possible to stop them by yourself, Valkyrie."**

 **Valkyrie: "My apologies, Ishtar. Even if that is so, I do not want him involved in it."**

 **Ishtar: "... I already gave that order through the Chief of the Sandra race. Should he disobey, his head will be heaped of the label of traitor. Will that suffice for you?"**

 **Valkyrie: "... My thanks, Lady Ishtar. Then I must depart at once..."**

 **Ishtar: "What of the Golden Knight and Silver Knight? Will you not enlist their aid now?"**

 **Valkyrie: "They, too, fought their battles back then. I do not wish to their quiet retirement with the specters from their pasts. To solve the current crisis without upsetting the current order is ideal."**

 **Ishtar: "..."**

 **Valkyrie: "Then I am off."**

 **Valkyrie departs.**

 **Ishtar: "... Valkyrie... It seems even as great a warrior as you fails to understand these men, mere mortals, who yet graced victory, and especially to understand that Sandra youth..."**

Moe was a bit angry now. "Great, there's a Silver Knight too. Who is it, eh?"

Joe said, "The game will sssssssurely explain who he is in time, brother. Be patient."

 **Demitri's Castle, Central Hall**

 **Demitri: "..."**

 **DEMITRI MAXIMOFF: Vampire Lord- Game: Darkstalkers**

 **Demitri: "Doesn't get more dull than this..."**

 **?: "Hmm... I suppose we agree..."**

 **Demitri: "Morrigan, why are you here?"**

 **Morrigan: "What a sour greeting, especially to a lady that's in your bed chamber."**

 **MORRIGAN AENSLAND: Succubus- Game: Darkstalkers**

Moe noted, "Some guys from a B-List monster game, eh?"

Joe added, "Apparently, Darkstalkers is popular in both the Japanessssssse and USssssssss markets, but I wouldn't know."

 **Morrigan: "I should expect better from a gentleman like you."**

 **Demitri: "You settled our duel, yes?"**

 **Morrigan: "Did I? Why not try guessing?"**

 **Demitri: "This isn't about guessing. Well, Lady of Aensland, come forth and fight me for the title of Strongest In The Infernal World!"**

 **Morrigan: "Sigh... I quit."**

 **Demitri: "Hmm?"**

 **Morrigan: "I'm the type of girl who wants to have fun... Either that, or die of boredom. Besides, you don't arouse me at all like this. It's just no fun."**

 **Demitri: "Will you stop it?"**

Moe gasped and said, "Arouse? I have a feeling we shouldn't be playing this game..."

Joe replied, "Don't worry, brother. There won't be any explicit vulgar acts on screen."

 **Morrigan: "Well, then, would you like to slice me apart? It'll make you the king of the Infernal World. Once you defeat Enma, that is..."**

 **Demitri: "Defeating you will serve no purpose at all!"**

 **Morrigan: "Ah, right. And that's what's boring. Not that you'd understand that now anyway... Sigh..."**

 **Demitri: "Sigh..."**

 **Morrigan: "Heh. I'll stop teasing you before I feel sorry for you... But first... You've heard of the demon Druaga right?"**

 **Demitri: "The demon the humans cast into the Abyss of Time... What concern of him is mine?"**

 **Morrigan: "God, let me finish, please... The Demon Lord Zouna and Astaroth, the evil sword Soul Edge..."**

 **Demitri: "Wait... Weren't all of those cast into the Abyss? Then the Abyss has..."**

 **Morrigan: "Opened. Bingo. It's like Pandora's Box, which has everything everyone dislikes."**

 **Demitri: "Heh... Hehe... Ahahaha!"**

 **Morrigan: "Heh, see? That's what I call interesting... Get my drift? Heh heh!"**

 **Demitri: "That means** ** _that_** **village will appear, too. Heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Moe noted, "So, several other things and not just Druaga were cast off to the abyss as well, but the Darkstalkers are more interested in a village, eh?"

Joe added, "Yeah, seems that way. Anyway, the time to fight is nearly here. I'm so excited!"

The game then showed a graveyard with a river running through it with a bridge as the level.

 **PROLOGUE 4: Ghouls & Ghosts**

 **Valkyrie: "*pant*...*pant*...This is... The last one... I can't let myself be stuck here forever..."**

 **Just then, two more of the enemy she was fighting, weaker versions of the Grim Reaper, began appearing.**

 **SKELETON MURDERERS: Soul-Snatching Scoundrels- Game: Ghosts 'N Goblins**

 **Valkyrie: "More of them! I'm on the losing side of a battle of attrition."**

 **Another pair of Skeleton Murderers appeared.**

Moe noted, "I should expect nothing less from enemies from the harder than hard Ghosts 'N Goblins!"

Joe replied, "I've played that game. It wassssssss hard, but I beat it!"

 **Valkyrie: "If only he were here... No... I've already decided. Here I come!"**

The conditions for this chapter were to kill the enemy and make sure Valkyrie doesn't get defeated.

Joe gained control of Valkyrie and moved her to the closest Skeleton Murderer.

 **Valkyrie: "Stand aside! I will show no mercy to those in my way!"**

Joe noted as he took down the Skeleton Murder that Valkyrie had suffered some damage prior.

Joe mentioned, "That should make this harder. She'sssssss already been hurt."

Moe replied, "It sure will. But you won't let that stop you!"

 **Valkyrie: "I see a way out!"**

 **Valkyrie runs through the gate nearby and winds back up on the other side of map.**

 **Valkyrie: "What? Impossible! I'm where I started! How can this be? Space-time is distorted, and I can't even get in! So this truly is the Infernal Village."**

The Skeleton Murderers move closer to Valkyrie.

Joe then has Valkyrie attack and defeat another one, noting her style consisted of sword attacks and magic from her series.

Joe noted, "Thisssssss magic may look dumb, but it's effective!"

Moe replied, "Hey, our style is basic, but it's effective!"

 **Valkyrie: "There must be a time-space gap around here. I've got to find it!"**

 **Just then, two Black Slimes appear.**

 **Valkyrie: "What? Those aren't monsters from the village!"**

 **Two new monsters of Druaga's army appear- sorcerers dressed in purple robes.**

 **MAGES: Purple Robed Pests- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe noted, "So, Druaga has some wizards working for him, eh?"

Joe replied, "Not just some wizards, but some other spell casters of differing ranks."

 **Valkyrie: "That means... That tower is in this village! How... How is that possible?"**

The Skeleton Murderers draw closer and closer.

Joe gets another turn and uses it to have Valkyrie take out another Skeleton Murderer.

 **Valkyrie: "*pant*...*pant*... This can't go on..."**

 **?: "Well, someone came early."**

 **?: "And stole our thunder to boot."**

 **Valkyrie: "Who's there?"**

 **Demitri and Morrigan appear.**

 **Demitri: "The village... It hasn't changed a bit."**

 **Morrigan: "It could use a little fixing. Gardening, perhaps?"**

 **Valkyrie: "You two are...!"**

 **Morrigan: "Oh, what a surprise."**

 **Demitri: "Heh heh... Never imagined meeting you here. The Maiden Knight Valkyrie, serving the goddess Ishtar..."**

 **Valkyrie: "..."**

 **Morrigan: "Hmm... The virginal type. I like that a lot. You must be quite popular."**

 **Valkyrie: "You two descended to join the gate guardians, too? Demitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland."**

 **Demitri: "Mind your manners, girl. I might just finish you off before these demons do."**

 **Valkyrie: "If you wish to attack me, I will not object."**

 **Morrigan: "Hey! That's enough! Wanna try taking a deep breath first? It helps! Growing up isn't that hard, DemiDemi..."**

 **Demitri: "Quit giving me weird names."**

 **Valkyrie: "If you're not with the Infernal Village, then why are you here?"**

 **Morrigan: "Um... Well, just because it sounded interesting. There's no chance for a stimulating experience."**

 **Valkyrie: "This is nothing so light hearted."**

 **Demitri: "The tales must have exaggerated this Maiden Knight if she is cowering before this crowd."**

 **Morrigan: "Don't mind this guy, Val. He's always gotta add drama to everything."**

 **Demitri: "Morrigan..."**

 **Valkyrie: "Please stop addressing me that way."**

 **Morrigan: "Hehehe... Shall we have some fun?"**

Gaining control again, Joe moved Morrigan to the nearest Skeleton Murderer and had her beat it up with her own bare hands.

"Hey, at least she's not using her own underwear as a weapon!" Moe laughed.

Joe glared and said, "Never remind me of that travesty of an anime again, brother."

He then moved Demitri to the final remaining Skeleton Murder.

 **Demitri: "Lesser demons? How annoying!"**

Joe then had him attack the Skeleton Murderer with a barrage of attacks where he did a corkscrew.

"Who does he think he issssssss, Bissssssssson?" Joe asked.

"Hopefully we'll get to fight that guy later in the game!" Moe replied.

Joe then moved them closer to the enemies.

One of the Mages and one of the Black Slimes moved, too. Notably, the Mage teleported to where he wanted to go.

Joe then moved Morrigan to a Mage.

 **Morrigan: "The Infernal Village and the Tower of Druaga... What an evil collaboration."**

Morrigan proceeded to beat up the Mage, defeating him.

After moving Valkyrie again, Joe then moved Demitri to a Black Slime.

 **Demitri: "A creature from Druaga's Tower? What's it doing here? Hmph!"**

He had Demitri take the slime out of the fray.

 **Morrigan: "We're halfway done."**

 **Demitri: "How boring. This was really easy."**

 **Valkyrie: "... The real problem should be... How are we going to move ahead?"**

 **Morrigan: "Well, shall we finish this?"**

 **Demitri: "What a dissapointing battle. And with the night still young..."**

 **?: "Do you think so?"**

 **Demitri: "What?"**

Both brothers then went, as they always did when someone said, "Nani?", "HIDEBU!"

 **A whole army of monsters from Tower Of Druaga and Ghosts 'N Goblins appear.**

 **Demitri: "Wh-?!"**

 **Morrigan: "That's a lot of bad guys!"**

 **Valkyrie: "The main force? As I though, half of them are Druaga's minions... How could a union like this happen?"**

 **A large red demon appears behind the group.**

 **Red Demon: "I came to investigate, and instead I find worthy adversaries. The heads of the Maximoff and Aensland clans, and..."**

 **Valkyrie: "Who are you?"**

 **Red Demon: "The Maiden Knight, Valkyrie. Hmm? I don't see your partner. Has he lost his life already?"**

 **Valkyrie: "I came alone, so that wouldn't happen."**

 **Red Demon: "I see. How considerate. However, there isn't a bigger disgrace for a warrior than this. Pray he's not too hot a warrior..."**

 **Valkyrie: "..."**

 **Demitri: "What're you saying? Though, these numbers are finally making things interesting."**

 **Morrigan: "Too interesting... By a long shot! What do we do with the mess we're in?"**

 **Red Demon: "I can withdraw, hehe."**

 **Demitri: "What?"**

 **Valkyrie: "What?"**

 **Red Demon: "If you advance, I'll show you no mercy."**

 **Morrigan: "Well, I'll say... You got guts!"**

 **Valkyrie: "Thanks for your offer, Red Demon who follows the Crest."**

 **Red Demon: "...!"**

 **Morrigan: "Red Demon? Crest?"**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "I haven't been called that in ages. They call me Joker now. red Arremer Joker of the Infernal Punishment Squad, also known as the Demon Blazon."**

 **RED ARREMER JOKER: Red Arremer Commander- Game: Ghosts 'N Goblins**

 **Valkyrie: "Demon Blazon? Then it's true... I'll withdraw. Demitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland, thank you for your cooperation. Please leave this place at once."**

 **Demitri: "Do you expect me to retreat from this foe, Maiden?"**

 **Valkyrie: "To win against this foe, a certain person's power is needed. This also explains why he, a Red Arremer, would let us leave in the first place."**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "..."**

 **Valkyrie: "We will meet again, and unquestionably, it will be in this place."**

 **Valkyrie flees.**

 **Morrigan: "Hmph... I just lost interest in this."**

 **Demitri: "What a waste of time."**

 **Demitri leaves.**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "What about you, leader of the house of Aensland?"**

 **Morrigan: "I'll say goodbye. And the next time I'll bring the Silver Knight that everyone likes."**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "I look forwards to it."**

 **Morrigan: "Heh, later, then."**

 **Morrigan leaves.**

 **PROLOUGE 4 CLEAR!**

Moe complained, "Shame we didn't get to fight that guy, but I bet we will later."

Joe then said, "Your three questions for today, viewers:

1: Who is this Silver Knight?

2: What are the Arremers getting out of working with Druaga?

And 3: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US HOW DARKSTALKERS WORKS?"

Moe then turned the camera off and stopped recording.


	6. Chapter 5: Gun Shot

Moe turned on the camera and started recording once again.

Moe exclaimed, "It's nice to see you tuned in again, viewers! Although, we can't really see you because we're filming this ahead of time."

Joe replied, "I hope you liked that last short chapter, brother, becaussssse now they're going back to becoming longer and longer."

Moe looked angry but said, "Don't worry, I'm cool. Let's go!"

They started on the fifth and final prologue.

 **20XX AD: Metro City, USA**

 **Ken: I swear, where the hell have you been? How many times do I gotta tell you to get a cell phone?**

 **KEN MASTERS: American Martial Arts Master- Game: Street Fighter**

 **Ryu: "..."**

 **RYU: Japanese Martial Arts Master- Game: Street Fighter**

Moe noted, "Hey, more people I recognize. This episode sure started off good!"

Joe replied, "But I'm sssssssure there will be people you don't as this game progresses."

 **Ken: "I heard you were in Japan... Next time you visit our master's grave, tell me, okay?"**

 **Ryu: "I met Akuma..."**

 **Ken: "...!"**

 **Ryu: "He was at our master's grave, waiting for either of us to show up."**

 **Ken: "Don't tell me you fought him?"**

 **Ryu: "If I had, I would be covered in bandages. He said, "The time has come."**

 **Ken: "Great. How come he's letting some riddle do the talking not his mitts? Huh? "The time has come?" Hope he doesn't mean the current fiasco here."**

 **Ryu: "..."**

 **Ken: "Remember the Shadaloo Society? They're at it again."**

 **Ryu: "** ** _That_** **society? It can't be! I defeated him myself..."**

 **Ken: "Well, he hasn't left his castle yet, but a girl we know is on the move..."**

 **Ryu: "A certain girl... Chun-Li?"**

 **Ken: "Yeah, and from how intense she was, I don't think the rumors are false at all. And where'd ya think Chun-Li was following them? Japan."**

 **Ryu: "Japan? What's Shadaloo doing there?"**

 **Ken: "Beats me. Looks like we got no choice. Besides, I haven't been to our master's grave. I hate to drag you back so soon, but..."**

 **Ryu: "I don't mind."**

Moe noted, "So these two are aware of what Chun-Li's up to, it seems."

Joe added, "They are. But then, you should have expected that."

 **20XX: Pacific Ocean, Aboard the Spencer Lane**

 **Bruce: "We're about 3 hours from Japan."**

 **BRUCE MCGIVERN: U.S. STRATCOM Agent- Game: Resident Evil: Dead Aim**

 **Bruce: "I never thought I'd board this again."**

 **?: "This is it's sister ship."**

 **Bruce: "Same difference. I really wanna forget about that last mess here. Meaning this is the one and only Spencer Lane. We're the only ones who know the truth, Fong Ling."**

 **Fong Ling: "..."**

 **FONG LING: Chinese Intelligence Agent- Game: Resident Evil: Dead Aim**

Moe complained, "Great. More guys from a game I don't recognize."

Joe added, "It says here they're from Resident Evil, but they're not who I recognize."

 **Bruce: "I guess we're allies on this one, eh, Miss Chinese Agent?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Didn't I tell you? Spies have no allies, Bruce."**

 **Bruce: "So you did. So, how's this suspected contaminated girl doing?"**

 **Fong Ling: "A total blank for now, anyway."**

 **Bruce: "That's pretty vague for you, isn't it? I don't want a repeat of last time. If it is, we'll split up."**

 **Fong Ling: "She's got no traces of the virus. However..."**

 **Bruce: "However what? Spit it out, Fong Ling."**

 **Fong Ling: "She's not alive..."**

 **Bruce: "..."**

 **Fong Ling: "Of course, being not alive and dead are two different things. We both know that, since we dealt with** ** _that_** **virus."**

 **Bruce: "Corpses that might be inmortal humans? The boat's gonna go ballistic again?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Your turn, Bruce. What's an agent of the American Unified Strategic Forces doing here?"**

 **Bruce: "Umm... I couldn't get you out of my head?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Answer me."**

 **Bruce: "What to do, eh? You know about the Shadaloo Society, right?"**

 **Fong Ling: "The criminal syndicate who's started acting up. Heard ICPO's on their tail."**

 **Bruce: "Impressive."**

 **Fong Ling: "I know of ICPO's detectives. So?"**

 **Bruce: "Seems like they're heading to Japan. And the word is this boat's carrying discs with certain secret data in 'em."**

 **Fong Ling: "Secret data?"**

 **Bruce: "The Third Energy Source."**

 **Fong Ling: "Third Energy!? But the lab on Ibis Island is gone..."**

 **Bruce: "That's besides the point. All I wanted was to get the discs back at any cost what so ever."**

 **Fong Ling: "Have you found 'em?"**

 **Bruce: "I can guess where it is. I know how this boat's built."**

 **Fong Ling: "Near here?"**

 **Bruce: "Maybe. I won't force you to help, just don't interfere."**

 **Fong Ling: "Don't worry. I'm too busy to worry, heh."**

 **Fong Ling leaves.**

 **Bruce: "Heh. Excuse me, then. The Third Energy and a contaminated passenger. Hope nothing goes wrong here..."**

Moe muttered, "A Resident Evil game that takes place on a boat... Eh, can't be as misleading as the eighth movie in a certain horror series."

Joe added, "Yeah. You ssssssssssay the film takes place in Manhattan, and then you spend pretty much all of it on a boat instead? A better sssssssssubtitle would have been "Jason Ssssssssets Sssssssssail."

 **Tower of Druaga: 59th Floor**

 **?: "HA! Is that what Valkyrie said?"**

 **Joka: "Goodness. They've started making their move. I doubt they can get here easily. Especially with her partner off on his own. Ohohohoho."**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "That concludes my report. I must go now."**

Moe smiled and said, "It's always nice when we see a scene of villains meeting with each other."

Joe replied, "I know. A meeting between baddiesssssss remindssssss you of who you're dealing with."

 **Joka: "You seem to be in quite a rush. Why not slow down and enjoy life more? Care to stay for a little tea?"**

 **Red Arremer Joker: "...Why does Lord Astaroth tolerate him? I hope nothing bad comes out of this."**

 **Red Arremer Joker departs.**

 **Joka: "My, my. So unsociable."**

 **?: "Don't worry, his kind is more useful that way. Joka, I have yet to regain my full powers. And what of the sacrifices?"**

 **Joka moves over to the other side of the screen.**

 **Joka: "Don't worry. I opened a door to the Material World for good."**

Moe and Joe sang, "You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!"

 **?: "Is that so?"**

 **Joka: "That world has beings with strong life forces. I'll sacrifice the freshest life possible."**

 **?: "Make haste."**

 **Joka: "Ohohoho. I was certain you'd say that. I already sent** ** _him_** **over. He has discovered a very interesting property called Devil Factor there."**

 **?: "Hmph... What is it that you wish, Joka?"**

 **Joka: "Me? I care not for anything. As long as I'm enjoying myself. Allow me to take my leave. Please be patient a while longer, Lord Druaga."**

 **Joka leaves, and it's now that we see the mighty Druaga on full display.**

 **DRUAGA: Demon Of Destruction- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

 **Druaga: "That I should be dependent on the likes of him... Curse this feeble body. But.. Hahahah. Just wait. You'll all be torn limb from limb this time... Especially you, Gilgamesh!"**

Moe gasped. "That's how Druaga looks? My god, that's horrifying!"

Joe replied, "Eh, since I played his game, I don't really care. After all, I beat him once, and we can do it again!"

 **20XX AD: Pacific Ocean, Aboard the Spencer Lane**

 **The sound of a bell ringing is heard.**

 **Fong Ling: "Bruce!"**

 **Bruce: "Damn it! Right when I was napping... What's happening, Fong Ling?"**

 **Fong Ling: "They say monsters appeared on the deck!"**

 **Bruce: "Monsters, you say? Indeed, so it seems... There have been a lot of those recently..."**

 **Fong Ling: "We're still a good ways from there..."**

 **Bruce: "Well,** ** _it_** **did show up, right? Ah, that's right... What about the girl?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Well, with all this happening..."**

 **Bruce: "Are you crazy!? What if this makes it worse for us!?"**

 **Fong Ling: "You don't need to tell me!"**

 **Bruce: "Damn... Ok, you head to the deck! I'll get our passenger! Do you have a gun?"**

 **Fond Ling: "I snuck mine on board."**

 **Bruce: "Same here. I just hope it's enough... Hurry! I'll be right there!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Got it!"**

 **Fong Ling leaves.**

 **Bruce: "Time for my job too, huh?"**

 **The screen then transitions to a recreational room.**

 **Bruce: "Here's the rec room. Inside is... Wait, who's there?"**

 **?: "..."**

 **Bruce: "Sneaking around in an emergency like this? Are you a Shadaloo agent?"**

 **Red Headed Agent: "That's my line."**

 **Bruce: "Are you from the same agency as me? Hmm... You're from the special force of S.O.R.T., huh?"**

 **Red Headed Agent: "..."**

 **Bruce: "Red headed agent! Did you work on the Third Energy Chain Reaction?"**

 **Red Headed Agent: "I refuse to answer."**

 **Bruce: "You don't have to answer. Your codename was... Regina. So you're after..."**

 **Regina: "This..."**

 **REGINA: Agent of S.O.R.T.- Game: Dino Crisis**

Moe asked, "Sort? Regina? How am I supposed to know where she's from?"

Joe replied, "She'sssssss from a game called Dino Crisis. It's essssssssssentially like Jurassic Park."

 **The game displays a case containing several discs.**

 **Bruce: "That. The discs with the info on the Third Energy."**

 **Regina: "I'd say the early bird gets the worm... Unlucky you."**

 **Bruce: "Doesn't matter who has the discs if the monsters kill us."**

 **Regina: "Very true. Situation considered."**

 **Bruce: "Someone's already fighting them on the Blue Deck. If you have a gun, join me. It's professional courtesy."**

 **Regina: "I suppose it's alright. Let's make something clear, okay? Spies have no allies, Bruce Mcgivern."**

 **Bruce: "Where have I heard that before?"**

 **Regina: "..."**

 **Bruce: "Just talking to myself... Let's go!"**

Moe exclaimed, "So we've got spies on board a ship... That could make a good plot of an action movie."

Joe replied, "I think they may have done that already. But I wouldn't know."

The game then displayed the level, the deck of the ship.

 **Prolouge 5: Gun Shot**

 **A Jiang-Shi is on deck, and Fong Ling approaches her.**

 **Fong Ling: "Is this where you were? Wait here! Um..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "I'm Hsien-Ko!"**

 **HSIEN-KO: Jiang-Shi- Game: Darkstalkers**

Moe complained, "Another person who's a monster. This is confusing."

Joe replied, "Yeah, it doesn't make much ssssssssenssssss. Neither of us played Darkstalkers."

 **Fong Ling: "Ah, good. Anyway, you gotta run! You must evacuate to the hold!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Huh? H-how come?"**

 **Fong Ling: "How come!?"**

 **Some Skeleton Murderers appear.**

 **Fong Ling: "What? Skeletons? Isn't it obvious now? Monsters are attacking!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Well, these few of them should be easy! You can back off now!"**

 **Fong Ling: "The hell I will!"**

 **Two hooded floating enemies dressed in brown appeared.**

 **MAGE GHOSTS: Spellcasting Specters- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe grumbled, "Some worthless ghosts have showed up, and they seem to be related to that Druaga character too."

Joe added, "Right on, brother. They're from Druaga's army. He has a lot of monsters to attack people with."

 **Hsien-Ko: "If you don't hurry, these demons will hurt you. This isn't the time for damn or thank you, okay?"**

 **Fong Ling: "I didn't say a word."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Now, now, you're the only human here. And as you can see, I'm armed!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Only human?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Okay, here we go!"**

 **Fong Ling: "I have no choice... I can't let you out of my sight. If I'd known this would have happened, I'd have gotten a bigger gun."**

 **Hsein-Ko: "Mmm... Okay, I'll lend you some bullets."**

 **Fong Ling: "Huh?"**

 **Hsein-Ko: "These claws are great for knocking things over, but bad for pulling the trigger. Thanks!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Wait, how many of these you have?"**

 **Hsein-Ko: "There will be more when they're gone, heh..."**

 **Fong Ling: "..."**

 **The two merge together into a pair unit.**

Moe got the conditions- beat everyone and don't let Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling die.

"Got it! Let's get to the fighting!" Moe laughed.

After the two Mage Ghosts moved, Moe moved the two to the nearest Green Slime.

He had them throw knives and spiked balls as well as shooting shots at them, which damaged but did not kill the Green Slime.

Moe noted, "This isn't good. The slime isn't dead. Though, I have to confess that throwing knifes and shooting it seemed to work fine."

Joe nodded and said, "But you're doing well. Keep it up, brother."

The enemies then moved forward, and two of the slimes attacked them.

Moe grumbled and said, "Ooh, that doesn't seem good. And here I was thinking these slimes were weak."

Joe added, "I think there'ssssssss too many enemies. That'ssssss the problem."

Moe then finished off the weakened slime with slashes and kicks.

 **Just then, Bruce and Regina appear.**

 **Bruce: "Fong Ling!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Bruce! You're late!"**

 **Regina: "Who's she?"**

 **Bruce: "An agent from China's Security Forces. And the other person is... Her..."**

 **Regina: "Her?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Nihao! I'm Hsien-Ko."**

 **Bruce: "Hsien-Ko, huh? We'll talk later, okay? That's strange. An honest monster."**

 **Regina: "These weaklings are monsters? Compared to huge dinosaurs, they're kinda cute."**

 **Bruce: "Huh?"**

 **Regina: "Oh, nothing. You'd better use these weapons- a shotgun and assault rifle. I trust you know how to use them."**

 **Bruce: "For me? How nice of you! What about you?"**

 **Regina: "I've got a sidearm and a stun gun. If it gets bad, I also have a rocket launcher."**

 **Bruce: "The lady's a walking arsenal. What were you gonna do in Japan? Start a war?"**

The brothers laughed at this.

 **Fong Ling: "Donggua! Cut the chit chat! Can or can't you fight?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Look! There's really a donggua there!"**

 **Regina: "Donggua?"**

 **Bruce: "Psh, don't sweat it! Let's go!"**

Regaining control, Moe moved Bruce and Regina over to the nearest Ghost Mage.

 **Bruce: "What is he, a ghost or what?"**

 **Regina: "I don't know about it..."**

Moe made Bruce gun the ghost down.

Moe laughed and exclaimed, "Yeah! Take that, you stupid ghost!"

As if to avenge it's comrade, following another slime making it's move, the remaining Ghost Mage shot lightning at Bruce, hurting him.

Moe gasped and muttered, "Oh, that's not good. The ghosts can shoot lightning."

Joe grinned and added, "Just like in Tower of Druaga..."

In response, Moe made them shoot and take out the Ghost Mage.

Moe laughed and shouted, "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Joe just shook his head and muttered, "That franchise has gone downhill..."

Moe then made Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling attack the Green Slime that had attacked them previously. They used a wide variety of attacks, from slashes, kicks, swinging blows, a shield, and bombs, and it took the slime out."

Moe looked surprised and noted, "That's one heck of a series of attacks. I guess that's the benefit of being from a fighting game."

Joe replied, "Yesssssssssss, it seems that way. Granted, since we never played that game, I wouldn't know."

The Skeleton Murderers began moving forwards.

 **Suddenly, a zombie appeared at the back.**

 **Raptor: "Yee-haw! Looks like everyone's got a gun!"**

 **LORD RAPTOR: Metal-Head Zombie- Game: Darkstalkers**

Moe chuckled and noted, "Look at this guy. Did he miss the auditions for Lollipop Chainsaw?"

Joe laughed at that and added, "Eh, could be. Or maybe they just didn't need another guitarist zombie."

 **Regina: "Another monster?"**

 **Bruce: "What's the deal with this rotten zombie guy?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Let's not run into each other."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Oh! I knew it!"**

 **Raptor: "Huuuuuuuuh? WOOOOOOOOOOOW! MY SWEEEEEEEET HONEEEEYYYY! IT'S HSIEN-KO!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Oh, brother."**

 **Fong Ling: "Don't tell me- you're his friend?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Um... Uhhh... How should I put it?"**

 **Raptor: "YO! YO! Sister! Don't be harassin' my loving baby Hsien-Ko there! Yee-haw!"**

 **Bruce: "What's this guy's problem..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Shoot him for me and I'll tell you everything."**

 **Regina: "Blow him up, yes?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "As long as he's dead."**

 **Raptor: "What freaky chicks! Weeeell! Lemme tell you a freeeky story back! These dudes 're spreading across the boat!"**

 **Fong Ling: "What?"**

 **Regina: "How could you?"**

 **Raptor: "The party should be starting right about now! A party like the bottom of Hell! YAAA-HOOO!"**

 **Bruce: "Putrid zombie! Go back to hell!"**

 **Raptor: "Hey! I just got here, man!"**

Raptor moves closer to the group, and the remaining Green Slime does, too, attacking Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling.

Moe grinned and uttered, "That's the last attack you'll ever do, slime!"

But then he changed his mind and moved them up to the closest Skeleton Murderer.

 **Fong Ling: "A living skeleton?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Don't worry, he's easy to beat."**

 **Fong Ling: "What a weird creature."**

They proceeded to decimate the Skeleton Murderer, with Hsien-Ko using her special attack and raining spiked balls upon the skeleton.

Moe noted, "That must really hurt. After all, that stuff was super deadly in Scribblenauts."

Joe nodded and said, "I wish they would make a crossover game with another company. Maybe with video gamesssssssss in general?"

After Raptor moved closer, a cutscene ensued.

 **Bruce: "Damn it! This is taking too damn long!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Let's escape!"**

 **Raptor: "I ain't letting you do that! You're going to Hell! Though I'll take my Hsien-Ko to Heaven with me instead!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Arrrgh!"**

 **Just then, a new, bizarre enemy appears. It's a large tentacle with more tentacles attached everywhere.**

 **GREEN ROPERS: Tentacled Tricksters- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe said, "I heard there's an anime version of Tower of Druaga and that these things are a bit lewd in it."

Joe replied, "I ssssssssaw the anime and was emotionally scarred. Not only were these enemies reduced to heartlessssssss creeps, but they made Gil the ssssssssecond sssssssseason's villain!"

 **Regina: "Huh? What's that?"**

 **Raptor: "What? The boat's full already! HUH? What happened to you, eh?"**

 **Another man appears. He has brown hair and wears a hoodie.**

 **Jin: "Ah, so this is where it came from."**

 **JIN KAZAMA: Karate Fighter- Game: Tekken**

Moe sighed and said, "Another guy from a fighting game I can't recognize. I mean, he looks like he's from a fighting game."

Joe replied, "He issssssss. Heck, virtually everyone in this chapter hasssssssss been from fighting games."

 **Hsien-Ko: "Yeah! Looks like he kicked his butt!"**

 **Raptor: "What the hell?"**

As usual, the brothers yelled out, "HIDEBU!"

 **Raptor: "Hmm... I sense a strange power from within him..."**

 **Jin: "Hey! How's it going there?"**

 **Two Blue Knights appear from the opposite side.**

 **Raptor: "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY!"**

 **Ryu and Ken appear in hot pursuit.**

 **Ken: "This is the last of them!"**

 **Ryu: "Forcing them out was really easy."**

 **Bruce: "That's...Hey! Aren't you Ken Masters, America's martial arts champ?"**

 **Ken: "Yes sir! Heh, looks like publicity's good for something! This is Ryu, a fellow student."**

 **Ryu: "These are the last monsters on board. Let's crush them!"**

 **Regina: "And you are?"**

 **Jin: "Jin Kazama, from Japan. For now, I'm joining in this fight!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Kazama Jin... That karate stance...Is he a Mishima...?"**

 **Raptor: "Damn! They're going and ruining my fun! But guess what! I just remembered what I came here for! To be a pain!"**

 **Jin: "Hmm?"**

 **Raptor: "You bastard!"**

 **Jin: "I know no zombies!"**

 **Raptor: "I don't care! You're coming with me!"**

 **Ryu: "What's going on?"**

 **Jin: "..."**

Moe regained control and moved Ryu up to one of the Blue Knights.

 **Ryu: "That armor won't shield you from my blows! Let's go!"**

Using his various punches and famous moves like the Spinning Kick and the Dragon Uppercut, Moe made Ryu beat the Blue Knight into submission.

Moe muttered, "Go back to Druaga, you boy in blue, and tell him you're pathetic!"

Joe replied, "Yeah! You're just a dropout from the Sssssssssumerian army!"

Moe then noticed, as he moved Ken to the remaning Blue Knight, an option appeared to use something called a Multiple Assault.

Moe said, in confusion, "What's this do?"

Joe replied, "According to what I looked up, characters who are linked to each other in this universe can attack at the ssssssssssame time."

Moe decided to use this on the Blue Knight.

 **Ryu: "Ken, get your timing just right!"**

 **Ken: "Ah, Ryu! I'll synch this up!"**

The two then did a coordinated attack that culminated in a double Dragon Uppercut that took the Blue Knight out of the fight.

"That was... AMAZING!" Moe shouted.

Joe replied, "I knew you'd ssssssay that, brother."

Moe then had Jin attack the Green Roper.

 **Jin: "I don't know where you oozed in from, but consider yourself sandbagged!"**

Jin proceeded to hit the Green Roper, but it had quite a bit of health left.

Moe cried, "Man, these Ropers are tough, for a huge mass of tentacles."

Joe then replied, "They were also tough in Tower Of Druaga. So at least they're getting that part right."

The Roper responded by lashing out with it's tentacles, inflicting a status ailment on Jin.

Moe shouted, "Uh oh, it did some sort of status ailment!"

Joe replied, "I hate thosssssse in RPGsssssss. It's only fair when you're doing it yourssssself!"

After the remaining Skeleton Murderer moved, Moe moved Bruce and Regina up to the remaining Green Slime and had them decimate it with bullets and a sword Regina had that did shock damage.

Moe noted, "This Regina character would fit well in the Fallout universe."

Joe replied, "She'sssss got more weaponssssss than an armory, that'ssssssss for sure."

Moe then made Fong Ling and Hsien-Ko take out the remaining slime.

The Green Roper did some damage to Jin again, so Moe made Jin take it out, but not before discovering that the status ailment the Green Roper had inflicted was posion.

Moe grinned and said, "And now only Raptor remains! Time to rock his world!"

Joe replied, "He holds the scepter, you hold the key! He is the zombie, you are the D! And that's D for dragon, of course."

Moe moved Ken up to Raptor.

 **Ken: "Now YOU are one ugly..."**

 **Raptor: "And you ain't got no manners! Your ass needs punishing!"**

 **Ken: "You're welcome to try. But the only one who can punish me is Eliza!"**

As Raptor began beating Ken up with various slashes, Moe asked, "Who's Eliza? Eliza Schuyler?"

Joe replied, "Probably some girl who Ken likes. I didn't play any Street Fighter games past the second one, so I don't know."

Moe then had Bruce and Regina head to Raptor to attack him from afar.

 **Raptor: "You pickin' a fight with me?"**

 **Bruce: "Keep yapping. You're looking less scarier by the minute."**

 **Raptor: "Yeah! You think you're so smart, eh? All that whining' getting old fast!"**

 **Bruce: "You may have a point. But being shot to death is a thing that's never old!"**

 **Raptor: "Let me see you try it!"**

Moe made them blast at Raptor, and he let the duo use their special attack where Regina fired a rocket at him with her RPG.

Moe exclaimed, "STOP FIRING ROCKETS AT MY HOUSE!"

Joe laughed and laughed at that.

Moe then moved Ryu up to attack Raptor.

 **Raptor: "How the hell'd you get here so fast?"**

 **Ryu: "I don't intend to speak words."**

 **Raptor: "Gonna let your fists talk? I'll let my ribs do the talking, then!"**

Moe made Ryu shoot a barrage of Hadoukens at Raptor.

Moe asked, "I wonder if he borrowed the whole Hadouken idea from Goku."

Joe replied, "That'ssssss a thought that would have never happened, brother."

Moe then had Ken beat up Raptor, knocking down more of his health.

He then moved Jin closer to Raptor, using a skill to heal him.

Joe then moved Fong Ling and Hsien-Ko closer, then did the same with Jin, using an movement boost skill to help Jin move closer, allowing him to get in range to attack Raptor.

 **Raptor: "I got some business with you, dude!"**

 **Jin: "Say what?"**

 **Raptor: "More like, with something inside your body! HYAAA! And I almost forgot about it!"**

 **Jin: "No way..."**

Jin did very little damage because Raptor was blocking the attack, but Moe did get to use his special attack, which was a combo.

Moe mumbled, "A combo. How simple, yet effective."

Joe replied, "Just like a sword fighting skills, in a way."

When Moe moved Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling over to Raptor, he discovered that he could use a Multiple Assault and decided to do so.

 **Regina: "I've got the enemy locked in! Now!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Then I'll use all my stuff!"**

 **Bruce: "I'll help, too!"**

 **Fong Ling: "Come on, everyone!"**

Moe watched in amazement as Hsien-Ko handed her comrades guns and they blasted Raptor with them.

Moe laughed and uttered, "Nice work! Raptor has been gunned down like a walker!"

Joe replied, "But I don't think that's the end of him, though."

 **Raptor: "Heyyyyyy! Hold the phone! Hsien-Ko!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Time to finish you off!"**

 **Raptor: "Stop! Stop! You've already taken my heart out! Any more and it's gonna be Lau or Pure Love or some crap like that and I can't!"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Yuck! Guess I better finish you off so you'll never say that again!"**

 **Raptor: "Those merciless words! I love you even more! But I still have a job to do! Catch you later, Hsien-Ko! Same goes for you, mister hair gel karate man!"**

 **Jin: "..."**

 **Raptor: "YAAAA-HOOOO!"**

 **Raptor retreats.**

 **Jin: "How does he know me?"**

 **Regina: "Well, if the monsters are all gone... I say we're done."**

 **Ken: "What's up with those guys?"**

 **Fong Ling: "We appreciate the help, but it's classified."**

 **Ken: "Oh, the cold shoulder... Are you and that chick sisters?"**

 **Fong Ling: "That chick?"**

 **Ryu: "Chun-Li? Knock it off, Ken. Everyone's safe. Let's leave it at that."**

 **Ken: "Great, but look at the mess we got into now, eh? Sure hope Japan's okay."**

 **Jin: "..."**

 **Bruce: "Writing a report will be a pain... Hey, maybe... "A wild party got so out of hand that it got confused for a monster attack"... Heh. Piece of cake."**

 **Fong Ling: "What attack? I see you're still a donggua."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "A big donggua, indeed."**

 **Regina: "What's she talking about, Bruce?"**

 **Bruce: "It means hell of a guy, damn it all."**

 **PROLOUGE 5 CLEAR!**

Moe said, "So, that's the end of the Prolouges. Now the story can really begin."

Joe said, "I really don't have any questions this time. Just enjoy the break, viewers. Till we meet again!"

Moe stopped recording and turned the camera off.


	7. Chapter 6: Sudden Storm At The Corner

Moe turned on the camera and began recording once more.

"The Prologues are complete, viewers, and so the real story begins!" Moe exclaimed with glee.

Joe replied, "But this has a downssssssside, too- the chaptersssssss are going to get longer and longer."

Moe groaned but said, "Ah, well. Let's go!"

He started on the first real chapter.

 **The game displays a montage of the various worlds visited so far.**

 **The ship from Prologue 5 is displayed Actual World.**

 **The courtyard from Prologue 3 is displayed as Distant Past.**

 **The ruins of the Tower of Druaga from Prologue 2 is displayed as Medieval World.**

 **Ishtar's shrine from Prolouge 4 is displayed as Heaven.**

 **A hellish throne room is displayed as Hell Pit.**

 **Far and distant worlds...**

 **An event that will effect all these worlds will come very soon...**

 **It will be a great war...**

 **No one has realized it yet...**

 **The Shinra Agents that fought in Shibuya are heading to their HQ right now along with their new companions...**

Moe asked, "So this all isn't taking place in one world and is taking place in multiple worlds?"

Joe just nodded his head in agreement.

 **20XX AD: Shibuya, Japan**

 **There's a beeping sound like a phone.**

 **Reiji: "Damn... I knew it."**

 **Xiamou: "I thought we were open 24/7. Don't tell me it changed! Wow, talk about not telling us anything!"**

 **Reiji: "Get real, Xiamou."**

 **Shion: "Um, is there a problem?"**

 **Reiji: "I can't contact HQ."**

 **KOS-MOS: "...No interference found."**

 **Reiji: "This isn't right... It must be** ** _them_** **..."**

 **Xiamou: "The Shadaloo Society... Given that they knew about us, chances are they're up to no good. Maybe they know about the sleeping sickness going around."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Sleeping sickness?"**

 **Reiji: "Falling fast asleep, or fainting death. The victim is alive, but they never regains consciousness. The case is unknown. There's a theory that says their souls have been stolen, somehow. Today, everything's possible.**

 **Shion: "It seems something terrible has happened in this world. KOS-MOS, can you detect anything else?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Insufficient information. I do not believe further information will arrive."**

 **Reiji: "Does she know everything? Let's move."**

 **Xiamou: "Oh, that's right! In that battle back there..."**

 **Shion: "Is something else bothering you?"**

 **Xiamou: "Um... It was Momo, right?"**

 **M.O.M.O: "Hmm? Ahh, yes."**

 **Xiamou: "Your skirt is too short. You wanna get sick?"**

Moe asked, confused, "What the heck is she talking about? She doesn't wear a skirt!"

Joe replied, "I think she'ssssssss confused her with another Momo from Namco..."

 **M.O.M.O.: "I'm... Very sorry."**

 **Shion: "Is** ** _that_** **what you were worrying about?"**

 **Reiji: "Just ignore her, okay? Anyway, looks like we have to move. But before that, I'd like to take you somewhere."**

 **Shion: "Oh?"**

 **The image of a skyscraper appears in the box overhead.**

 **Reiji: "The Mishima Conglomerate building. They're waiting. That's where I was planning to go after all this."**

 **Shion: "I don't mind. We came here so suddenly, anyway. Let's go."**

 **Xiamou: "All men are wolves. Don't try to follow 'em anywhere."**

 **Reiji: "Quit feeding disinformation to our visitors. We're off to the Mishima HQ."**

 **A building with a portico was then displayed.**

 **Xiamou: "Hmmm... The fastest way should be past the Namco Theater."**

Moe noted, "Oh, goody! A theater! There's bound to be something fun there!"

Joe replied, "If by fun you mean involving sssssssssomething that I theorize the other Momo is from, then yes."

 **20XX AD: Namco Theater, Japan**

 **Wonder Momo: "Thank you all!"**

 **MOMO KANDA/ WONDER MOMO: World Famous Actress- Game: Wonder Momo**

Moe questioned, "Can you fill me in on what this girl's game is like?"

Joe replied, "You control her through four acts of her beating up bad guyssssssss with kicks and hula hoops. Yeah, it's weird, but then, lots of Japanese stuff is, like gamessssssss that involve bunny girls that ride dragons."

 **Wonder Momo: "Someday... Someday I'll be back! I won't say farewell! Please accept my gratitude! Thank you all!"**

 **There's the sound of heavy applause.**

 **Sakura: "Aw... It's over."**

 **SAKURA KUSAGANO: Exuberant Youth- Game: Street Fighter**

 **Karin: "That can't be helped."**

 **KARIN KANZUKI: Perfect Victor- Game: Street Fighter**

Moe grumbled, "More characters from Street Fighter that I can't recognize. I only played 2."

Joe sighed. "Sssssssssso did I. Why can't things be ssssssssimpler?"

 **Karin: "Especially so close to an Isolation City. Natural for people to group."**

 **Sakura: "How did you get final show tickets, eh? What's your secret?"**

 **Karin: "Didn't you know? My Kanzuki Conglomerate helped build the Namco Theater."**

 **Sakura: "Really? You guys do everything!"**

 **Karin: "Of course we do. And not just in Japan. The Kanzuki Concern is very well known worldwide. It's only natural, after all. We're in every genre from weapons development to entertainment. Be victorious in all things. That victory motto doesn't just mean physically."**

 **Sakura: "Oh, man. Once she gets started on that, she never stops. What should I do? Um... Isn't it a shame that Felicia couldn't make it to the performance with Wonder Momo?"**

 **Karin: "Sakura, you shouldn't have mentioned that."**

 **Sakura: "Huh?"**

 **Karin: "The Japanese debut of the American musical sensation Felicia and her pairing with Wonder Momo: the "Battle Musical"... Given how you say it so casually, I suppose you have no idea how much money Kanzuki's got riding on it?"**

 **Sakura: "Whoops. Another land mine. Um, Kanzuki? Why don't we grab a bite to eat nearby? We can finish this conversation there."**

 **Karin: "I don't like the interruption, but okay."**

 **Sakura: "Man, she's not like ANY high school girl..."**

Moe grumbled, "Just a normal conversation between two girls. If I wanted that, I'd be watching a school anime!"

Joe replied, "At least most magical girl anime balance out the talking with fighting."

 **1 Hour Later, at the Theater...**

 **Momo: "I guess it's all over... And after I came so far...I practiced so hard for the concert with Felicia...Well, it can't be helped..."**

 **?: "That's right, Momo Kanda."**

 **Momo: "Huh? Who's there? The theater's closed!"**

 **The figure reveals herself as a garishly dressed woman.**

 **Garishly Dressed Woman: "..."**

 **Momo: "Amazona? What are you doing here? It's over!"**

 **Amazona: "..."**

 **Momo: "You're... Not her. Who are you?"**

 **Amazona: "Momo Kanda... Soon you'll be a slave of Lord Druaga."**

 **AMAZONA: Actress Gone Bad- Game: Wonder Momo**

Moe gulped. "This isn't good. This actress has just gone mad. Maybe that's what doing the same crummy part day after day will do to you."

Joe replied, "But more concerning to me is the fact that thissssssss means Druaga has four lieutenantsssssss we've seen so far- Joka, the Red Arremer, Raptor, and now Amazona."

 **Momo: "What are you saying? Lord Druaga?"**

 **Amazona: "Momo Kanda, you cannot refuse. And should you try, severing a limb or two will change your mind."**

 **Momo: "Why?"**

 **Amazona: "..."**

 **Momo: "Anyone! Is anyone there?"**

 **Amazona: "It's useless. There's no one to hear you scream."**

 **?: "With one exception, that is!"**

 **Amazona: "...!"**

 **Momo: "What?"**

 **Amazona: "Who dares?"**

 **Bravo Man: "Bravo's the name!"**

 **BRAVO MAN: Ultra Superman- Game: Bravo Man**

 **Momo: "Bravo... As in Bravo Man?"**

Moe asked, "Is this some big fad in Japan to dress up like a superhero and try to fight crime?"

Joe replied, "This guy'sssssss the real deal, brother. Of course, thissssss guy would get a web comic revival later on..."

 **Momo: "Bravo Man, the Ultra Superman?"**

 **Bravo Man: "I've come to save you, Momo Kanda. Or rather, Wonder Momo."**

 **Momo: "What?"**

 **Amazona: "Stay out of other people's business."**

 **Bravo Man: "Momo, who is this?"**

 **Momo: "Amazona... She's supposed to play my rival, but she's acting strange."**

 **Bravo Man: "It seems like a demon has possessed her soul."**

 **Momo: "A demon? What are you talking about?"**

 **Amazona: "Momo Kanda bears a soul suitable to become Lord Druaga's sacrifice."**

 **Momo: "What do you mean, sacrifice?"**

 **Bravo Man: "And that's why the demon's after you. Because your power is enough to bring what's called Ultra Transformation."**

 **Momo: "Ultra Transformation?"**

 **Bravo Man: "We can discuss the details later. We must leave! And then, Momo Kanda, you must make your choice..."**

 **Momo: "A choice?"**

Moe asked, "Boy, poor Momo is just clueless, isn't she?"

Joe replied, "So are most magical girlsssssss on the first day of the job. But then they get ussssssed to it really quick."

 **Meanwhile, in front of the Namco Theater:**

 **Felicia: "Ah! Don't tell me I didn't make it..."**

 **FELICIA: Pop Star Cat Girl- Game: Darkstalkers**

Moe whispered, "I heard this girl doesn't wear much..."

Joe replied, "Yeah, she doessssssn't really wear clothes... I'm starting to wonder if Capcom aren't in a good state of mind..."

 **King: "Yeah, now that it's an hour after we started, we're a bit late."**

 **KING II: World Class Wrestler- Game: Tekken**

Moe asked, "Why is this guy wearing a jaguar mask?"

Joe replied, "Beatsssssss me. I have no idea why he's dressing so stupidly."

 **Felicia: "Geez... How'd this happen, King?"**

 **King: "It was inevitable, you know? That monster attack made the plane leave, remember?"**

 **Felicia: "Yeah, I guess... Man! First our live duet gets cancelled last month, and now this! Bad luck!"**

 **King: "Trouble is starting all over the world, and getting mad won't solve anything."**

 **Felicia: "You mean we gotta sit this one out?"**

 **King: "The Lord sees all our troubles. He will not remain silent."**

 **Felicia: "Well, that's true."**

 **King: "About the incident... You got mixed up, huh?"**

 **Felicia: "Honestly, I do feel a weird aura. But... Um... It kinda smells weird. You've got a sharp nose, know what I mean, eh?"**

 **King: "It's just a mask... Something's amiss. Too many incidents happened..."**

 **Felicia: "And that's why I wanted to come to that last show early! I can't believe I was late! And if that's not enough, I snuck out to be here. I fear my manager... Think about how screwed up I am!"**

 **King: "I think how screwed up I AM for being here!"**

 **Felicia: "Come on, King, it's not that bad, you know? Don't bare your fangs like that."**

 **King: "THIS IS A MASK!"**

Moe laughed and said, "She's even dumber than Koala Kong is! She thinks that mask is real!"

Joe laughed and replied, "I don't have high hopesssssss for her if that's the casssssssse."

The level was then displayed: the exterior of the Namco Theater. Of note were a pair of Pac-Man statues on the side.

 **Chapter 1: Sudden Storm At The Casual Street Corner**

 **Felicia: "I wonder if Momo's still here."**

 **King: "An hour after closing? Don't worry about it."**

 **Felicia: "Right... Let's sneak into the music hall."**

 **King: "Why don't we use the front door? Let me talk to the guards."**

 **Felicia: "King, wait a second!"**

 **King: "Hm?"**

 **Felicia: "One sec..."**

 **Felicia removes her robe.**

 **King: "Hey! Quit stripping on the street!"**

 **Felicia: "What street?"**

 **King: "The one you're... I can't sense anyone..."**

 **Felicia: "Oh, I sense something. One of my kind? Well, it's not human..."**

 **Then three monsters appear from the Theater. They have bug-like heads and metal claws for hands.**

 **CRAB FENCERS: Snapping Sneaks- Game: Wonder Momo**

Moe began singing, "They're craaaaaaab people... Craaaaaaab people... Look like crab, act like people..."

Joe replied, "They're more like bugsssssss, but I guesssssssss, if that's what you want to call them..."

 **King: "What the? Fur suits? Some Namco Theater show, eh?"**

 **Felicia: "You're half right, King. It just might not be humans inside them."**

 **King: "More of the monsters that showed up in the harbor?"**

 **Felicia: "Momo... What happened here?"**

 **The two group up into a pair unit.**

Joe received the conditions for this chapter- kill all the enemies and don't let everyone die.

"Alright, then! Crab Fencerssssssss, we'll snap your arms right off!" Joe shouted.

He moved Felicia and King up to one and had them beat it up with punches, kicks, and wrestling moves.

Moe gasped and exclaimed, "Wrestling moves? That explains his stupid outfit!"

Joe added, "Hey, seemsssssss like anyone can perform wrestling movessssss in fiction."

 **King: "They came from the theater... Felicia, this might be trouble..."**

 **Felicia: "I know, King! And these guys are tough! If they were only humans..."**

 **King: "I just hope we're not too late..."**

 **Felicia: "...Someone's here?"**

 **Bravo Man and Momo appear.**

 **Bravo Man: "This way, please! Hurry!"**

 **Momo: "W-wait a second!"**

 **Felicia: "Isn't that...Momo?"**

 **Momo: "Felicia? Why are YOU here?"**

 **Bravo: "You two are..."**

 **King: "Felicia, what about the masked man?"**

 **Felicia: "Hmm, he certainly smells human to me. Did you... Save Momo?"**

 **Bravo Man: "I escorted her outside. The saving comes next. And it is she who must save herself."**

 **Momo: "What? What do you mean by that?"**

 **Amazona barges out of the Theater, flanked by two Crab Fencers and two Slimes- one Green, one Black.**

 **Amazona: "It's too late, Momo Kanda!"**

 **King: "Are they after her?"**

 **Momo: "What should I do? Mister Bravo Man!"**

 **Bravo Man: "Momo Kanda... Please transform into Wonder Momo."**

 **Momo: "Huh?"**

 **King: "Wait a moment, Mister Masked Man. Isn't Wonder Momo..."**

 **Felicia: "I hate to say this, but..."**

 **Bravo Man: "..."**

 **Momo: "That's right! That won't work! Wonder Momo is just a character I play!"**

 **Bravo Man: "No, you're mistaken. Wonder Momo is the other you inside your heart, Momo."**

 **Momo: "The other me?"**

 **Bravo Man: "Yes. The Ultra Transformation Ability is part of the other you. It will guide you if you wish to become strong to protect people, as was, and is, the case for me."**

 **Momo: "The Shinda incident..."**

 **Bravo Man: "Something is happening to this world... For your loved ones... For your family... I grant you... This!"**

 **Amazona: "Momo Kanda... Come with me!"**

 **Momo: "Amazona... TRANSFORM!"**

 **With that, Momo transforms into Wonder Momo.**

Joe noted, "Whenever Momo transformssssssss in her game, the music changes to thissssssss criminally underrated track that defines dramatic."

Moe replied, "You're telling me. This track sounds mighty cool!"

 **King: "She changed?"**

 **Felicia: "You're right! Momo! Err, I mean... Wonder Momo!"**

 **Wonder Momo: "Felicia..."**

 **Felicia: "Let's do it! It's time for the Battle Musical! Right now!"**

 **Bravo Man and Wonder Momo get into a group unit.**

Now the conditions are changed- Joe will lose if King/Felicia and Bravo Man/Wonder Momo are defeated.

"Big deal! I'll still win this fight, game!" Joe taunted.

He moved Bravo Man and Wonder Momo over to the nearest Crab Fencer and had them take out the thing with punches, kicks, and hoops.

Moe asked, "There's that hoop you were talking about earlier. Pretty dumb idea for a weapon."

Joe replied, "Hey, ssssssso is a giant tuning fork, and yet Dr. Tropy usesssssss that just fine!"

Some of the enemies began moving, and the Green Slime moved up and attacked Bravo Man and Wonder Momo.

Joe responded by having them pummel and destroy the Green Slime.

One of the Crab Fencers got close enough to attack and used it's claws to harm Bravo Man and Wonder Momo.

Moe noted, "Ouch, that hurt. I bet that these crabs mean business."

Joe replied, "They probably do mean businesssssss. After all, they are one of the bosses in Wonder Momo."

Joe had King and Felicia beat up the Black Slime, though that did not kill it.

 **Suddenly, Sakura and Karin appear.**

 **Sakura: "See! I knew it! See, Kanzuki! It's Wonder Momo!"**

 **Karin: "Is this some fanservice attraction, huh?"**

 **Felicia: "Nya? Who's that?"**

 **Sakura: "Wh-oh my god! It's Felicia! Kanzuki, I can't believe it! Look, look, look!"**

 **Karin: "I can see that clearly. Will you please not shout in my ear? But... Why isn't anyone else around?... This atmosphere..."**

 **Bravo Man: "This is not good. You over there! It's dangerous here! Please evacuate at once! This is not an attraction!"**

 **Sakura: "Uh, so that SFX hero guy... What's with him?"**

 **Karin: "Bravo Man? The Ultra Superman who saved Shinda Fourth Ward?"**

 **Just then, two strange blonde masked men appear behind them.**

 **BENJAMIN HIKOZAEMON DAIKUBO: Rocking Robots- Game: Bravo Man**

Moe asked, "Huh, what's with these guys? They look really stupid."

Joe replied, "It says here they're from Bravo Man, so maybe that explainsssssssss it."

 **Sakura: "Woah!"**

 **King: "Not more of them!"**

 **Bravo Man: "What on earth?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "Mister Bravo?"**

 **Felicia: "Huh? I can't smell them at all!"**

 **Bravo Man: "Those are enemies, too. They are androids, that is, robots."**

 **King: "What're they doing here?..."**

 **Bravo Man: "No question. It's... Benjamin Daikubo Hizokaemon. But why are Bakuda Army robots here at this time?"**

 **Sakura: "What, what?"**

Both brothers went, "HIDEBU!"

 **Karin: "If my memory serves me correctly, those are androids from the Bakuda Army. Commotion over ghosts and goblins, the Bakuda Army, and now Bravo Man... What's going on here? Sakura, we're leaving for now. There are too many strangers here."**

 **Sakura: "I can't leave."**

 **Karin: "Didn't you hear me just now, Sakura?"**

 **Sakura: "I just can't leave! Not with people in need, even if we don't know our rival's power."**

 **Karin: "Sakura!"**

 **Sakura: "** ** _He_** **wouldn't do it. I'm sure of it."**

 **Karin: "Sigh... Well, since you brought him up, anything I say will be useless. That settles it. I'd disgrace my family if I left you here. I'm with you!"**

Joe regained control and moved them up to the nearest Benjamin (author's note- I can't be bothered to write their entire elongated name) and had them pummel it with punches and kicks.

Moe noted, "Well, seeing school girls fight like that makes me really surprised."

Joe replied, "You haven't ssssssssseen Pretty Cure, then. They always fight like that in that sssssssssseries."

Joe then saw that, after another Crab Fencer attacked Bravo Man and Wonder Momo, that he could perform a Multiple Assault on both and decided to do so.

 **Bravo Man: "Momo? These foes are strong."**

 **Wonder Momo: "No worries, mister, we'll make it!"**

Wonder Momo first kicked the two Crab Fencers, then Bravo Man punched them, before Wonder Momo spun around shooting rays at both, taking them both out. After the attack was finished, a curtain fell with Momo on it.

Joe told Moe, "That curtain always fallssssssss like that once you complete a level in Wonder Momo."

Moe replied, "So it's clear these developers know what they're doing, eh?"

 **?: "Meow? I thought I could go home already, but I see you're troubled."**

 **King: "What? Who's there? Who said that?"**

 **Joka appears, flanked by two Muus.**

 **Joka: "Well, this simply will not do at all. It would seem dear Raptor failed as well. Good riddance indeed."**

 **King: "What the hell? A round clown?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "An enemy? It's kinda cute, but..."**

 **Joka: "Ah, you must be the sacrifice. I'm most grateful for your praise. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joka. Pleased to meet you."**

 **Bravo Man: "So, you're after her, too?"**

 **Joka: "Yes, the adorable lady in the helmet. If you hand her over, we'll be on our way at once."**

 **Wonder Momo: "Why me?"**

 **Joka: "Well, I've been given the task to find pure girls with strong souls, you see."**

 **Sakura: "Hey! I don't get it at all!"**

 **Joka: "Those not invovled will die. Hmm? HMM?"**

 **Sakura: "What's with you?"**

 **Joka: "How... Splendid! Ohohohoho!"**

 **Bravo Man: "Don't tell me you want her!"**

 **Joka: "Correct! I can make up for my schedule slip by gathering an extra sacrifice. Hehehehe!"**

 **Felicia: "Here they come! Everyone, be careful! He looks like he's fooling around, but he's not!"**

 **King: "Is he one of the demon's allies? Oh..."**

 **Karin: "I have no idea what's going on, but it seems you have caught their eye, Sakura."**

 **Sakura: "Huh? Why me?"**

 **Joka: "You don't need to know the reason for it. Ohohohohoho."**

After Amazona moved, one of the Benjamins moved up to attack Sakura and Karin and attacked them with throwing knifes.

Moe looked on and said, "Hey, I like these silly robots a bit more now. They're using bladed weapons."

Joe replied, "People who use bladed weaponssssssss are a bit better in my book."

After the Black Slime attacked King and Felicia, Joe moved Bravo Man and Wonder a Momo over to the final remaining Crab Fencer and began beating it up.

Joe let them use their special attack, too- a punch, a hoop throw, and a cyclone generated by Wonder Momo's spinning, which finished it off.

Moe inquired, "Did Wonder Momo ever make cyclones in her game?"

Joe replied, "Not to the best of my knowledge."

 **Just then, Reiji, Xiamou, KOS-MOS, Shion, and M.O.M.O. appear.**

 **Joka: "Oh? Gracious, it seems today is a day for visitors. Of course, that keeps things interesting."**

 **Shion: "There's fighting here, too?"**

 **Reiji: "Damn! Why does this keep happening?"**

 **Xiamou: "Looks like there's trouble even outside the Isolation Cities. Reiji, that thing looks like a real joker, but in fact is really strong."**

 **Karin: "That red jacket... Where have?..."**

 **Wonder Momo: "They're not enemies."**

 **Bravo Man: "You can't be too sure just because they look human, Momo."**

 **KOS-MOS: "Quite correct."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Guess he's right."**

 **Xiamou: "Bingo."**

 **Reiji: "Quit changing the subject, people. Are those civilians fighting?"**

 **King: "Are you... on our side?"**

 **Reiji: "Great, who knows... How can I... We're with the police! All civilians leave the area now!"**

 **Sakura: "Look, Kanzuki! It's the police."**

 **Karin: "The police. I think not. The red jacket makes you a Shinra Special Ops agent..."**

 **Reiji: "What? How did you know?"**

 **Karin: "Ohoho! You can't underestimate the power of the Kanzuki Conglomerate. Shinra- an agency dedicated to bringing evil down. They possess many hidden techniques and weaponry."**

 **Reiji: "..."**

 **Karin: "Their demonic powers in battle leave all who oppose them dead in the name of truth..."**

 **Shion: "What? WHAT?"**

 **Felicia: "S-scary! Don't tell me we gotta fight them, too!?"**

 **Xiamou: "Uh... Remind me if we work for that kinda outfit, Reiji? The misfit army?"**

 **Reiji: "Half of it is true, but she's got the basics right... Heiress of Kanzuki Industries. And... Bravo Man?"**

 **Bravo Man: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "Looks like the real thing to me. All former heroic deeds and all..."**

 **Reiji: "He's not the only celebrity."**

 **Xiamou: "Yeah, we also got Felicia from the musical "The World Is Mine". And the cheetah guy would be Pro Wrestler King II, I take it. That CWA title match against Mike "Macho" Haggar was something else."**

 **Reiji: "What a smart ass."**

 **Xiamou: "I don't waste my study time, you see."**

 **Reiji: "Studying late night TV, video games... Oh, and the Internet, too."**

 **KOS-MOS: "I believe all of those are classified as entertainment."**

 **Xiamou: "Hey! None of those were around in the old days!"**

 **Reiji: "Joy... All we need now is a schoolgirl robot from outer space."**

 **Joka: "I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I'm dreadfully busy at the moment. And, well... The thing is... I dreadfully enjoy my work."**

 **Reiji: "How nice. But we've got loose ends to tie up. If you don't sweat it, I won't."**

Regaining control, Joe had Reiji and Xiamou shoot at the nearest Muu, taking it out.

Joe laughed and shouted, "I'm sssssssorry... ALMOST!"

Moe added, "He's brutally cunning, I'm cunningly brutal. We're a perfect pair!"

Joe then made M.O.M.O. and Shion destroy the weakened Black Slime with their shots, then moved KOS-MOS closer to the one remaining Muu.

One of the Benjamins began tossing knives at Sakura and Karin, so Joe responded by having them take it down.

The remaining Muu attacked KOS-MOS, and Joka moved up to attack Reiji and Xiamou.

 **Joka: "You. Something feels strange about your aura."**

 **Reiji: "Enough of your bluffing."**

 **Joka: "It must be that scar of yours."**

 **Xiamou: "Stop."**

 **Joka: "Oh, dear."**

 **Reiji: "Xiamou, don't worry. Let's go, you freak!"**

Joka, like last time, threw punches that did some damage to the duo.

Joe taunted, "Ssssssso what if you've got more punches! I'll still beat you up, you pesky jester!"

Moe replied, "I think NiGHTS would like to have a word with you once you've been beaten up! And don't run away after we knock down enough of your health this time!"

Next, Joe made Felicia and King beat up Amazona, and then had KOS-MOS wail away on Joka.

He then made Reiji and Xiamou take out the remaining Muu.

Amazona then had her turn and swiped at King and Felicia with her sword.

In response, Joe had Shion and M.O.M.O shoot her, then moved Wonder Momo and Bravo Man to attack her.

 **Amazona: "You're trapped, Momo Kanda."**

 **Wonder Momo: "Why... Why are you?"**

 **Bravo Man: "Get ahold of yourself, Momo. Her heart has been stolen by a demon."**

 **Wonder Momo: "What... What should I do?"**

 **Bravo Man: "You should fight. For her sake as well as ours!"**

Joe had them wail away on her with their punches and kicks.

Joe laughed and exclaimed, "You can go back to the stage, sweetheart, but you can't stay here!"

Moe replied, "Yeah, and best of all, you're not a bad example of a rival like that plot armor abusing Alain is!"

Joe had Karin and Sakura beat up on the Benjamin, complete with Karin using her Special Attack on him- a fierce combination.

Joe noted, "Another combination punch. Why am I not ssssssuprised?"

Moe replied, "You gotta expect nothing less from Street Fighter characters."

The Benjamin responded with another barrage of throwing knives.

Joe then had Reiji and Xiamou beat up Joka, then had King and Felicia beat up Amazona.

In the process of beating up Amazona, King performed his special move, a series of wrestling moves culminating in a giant swing.

Joe noted, "Good giant swing, but I'll be really impressed if you perform one hundred rotationsssssss like Antonio Cesaro did one time!"

Moe added, "He actually did that? Amazing on his behalf."

Joka then attacked Reiji and Xiamou again.

Joe made Karin and Sakura finish off the remaining Benjamin.

Joe laughed and said, "No more minionssssss left! Time to finish off these two shmucks!"

Then he had KOS-MOS land a series of hits in on Joka.

 **Joka: "This simply won't do! It seems there's troublesome foes here yet again."**

 **King: "Big trouble, no matter the reason. And we're good at it, too."**

 **Joka: "Ohohoho. The heel who gets carried away gets KO'd by the baby face. That's how it goes. Allow me to show my face and seal your fate. After all, I've already found a new subject to study. So convenient."**

 **Wonder Momo: "..."**

 **Reiji: "Subject? What're you scheming?"**

 **Joka: "Oh, goodness me. It's nothing that would prove fatal in any way. She'll take a little... Nap, that's all."**

 **Bravo Man: "Meaning losing her soul and falling unconscious?"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "That's the sickness Mr. Arisu told us about."**

 **Reiji: "The sleeping sickness? It was you!"**

 **Joka: "Hmm? I have no idea what you're saying. Nor am I interested in what that condition is called in this world. Ohohoho!"**

 **Sakura: "He's behind the sleeping sickness? Wait!"**

 **Karin: "Sakura!"**

 **Sakura: "Remember what Prof. Shimazu said! We've got to find the cause!"**

 **Joka: "Well then, adios!"**

 **Joka flees.**

 **Sakura: "Let's follow him!"**

 **Karin: "Wait! Sakura! You mean Shimazu of Justice Academy!?"**

 **Sakura and Karin flee.**

 **Xiamou: "Hey! Hold the phone!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Should I pursue? My movements should allow me to keep up."**

 **Reiji: "No, don't bother. Too many things at once. Without backup, it's no use... We gotta hurry back to HQ."**

Both Joe and Moe began booing in rage.

Moe shouted, "It was bad enough Joka flees once and doesn't let us deplete his health bar like everyone else, but twice?"

Joe grumbled, "We'd better be able to beat this sssssssucker at some point in the game. I'm getting tired of this."

Amazona then attacked King and Felicia with her sword, using her Special Attack to use a jumping strike with her sword.

Joe noted, "That must have really hurt, but it didn't take them out!"

Moe replied, "You got that right! If it don't get the job done, it ain't good in our book!"

Moe then had Wonder Momo and Bravo Man finish off Amazona.

 **Amazona flees.**

 **Wonder Momo: "Please..."**

 **Bravo Man: "Please, listen to Momo... Poor thing..."**

 **Bravo Man turns back into mild mannered car insurance salesman Hitoshi Nakamura.**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Combat... complete. No signs of further combat near."**

 **Shion: "Thank you, M.O.M.O. Mr. Arisu, what now?"**

 **Reiji: "To the Mishima conglomerate building. HQ will deal with this... Oh, right. We're out of contact."**

 **KOS-MOS: "I believe there is no other choice but to wait for assistance."**

 **Reiji: "Always direct options... There's nothing to be done about the girls who split..."**

 **Hitoshi: "Indeed."**

 **Shion: "Who are you?"**

 **Hitoshi: "Who, me? Oh..."**

 **Hitoshi rushes up to Reiji and Xiamou.**

 **Hitoshi: "My card, if you please."**

 **Xiamou: "Let's see... Hitoshi Nakumura- insurance company salesman?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "You must be Bravo Man."**

 **Felicia: "So ordinary... Dull, kinda..."**

 **King: "Felicia, that's rude."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "He seems like a nice person."**

 **Hitoshi: "Heh. You're making me blush."**

 **Reiji: "Bravo Man... That is, Nakumura, why now?"**

 **Hitoshi: "The demons are after Momo Kanda. I came to save her from them."**

 **Xiamou: "So this sleeping sickness is the soul extraction the clown was saying?"**

 **Reiji: "Never seen that type before. Just what the hell is going on? Anyway, I want info. I'd like for you to come with us to HQ. Momo Kanda, you too."**

 **Wonder Momo turns back into her civilian form.**

 **Momo: "Yes."**

 **Felicia: "I'll see you off, too!"**

 **King: "Hey, Felicia..."**

 **Felicia: "Hey, we're all mixed up in this, too. Maybe we can help. So we'll go along, right?"**

 **Momo: "Felicia..."**

 **Xiamou: "Man, the journey ahead will be dangerous for sure, guys. Are you sure about this? You could get hurt."**

 **Reiji: "She's right, but... The more the merrier."**

As the chapter concluded, both brothers said, "You know what they say! The more, the merrier!"

 **CHAPTER 1 CLEAR!**

Moe grumbled, "I'm still bitter about Joka fleeing again. I hope this doesn't become a trend for his later appearances."

Joe replied, "Me, too. We'll sssssee you again, audience! Ssssssssame Komodo time, sssssssame Komodo channel!"

Moe stopped recording and turned the camera off.


	8. Chapter 7: Meet The Excellent Ethics

Moe turned the camera on and started recording again.

Moe shouted, "We meet again, my beloved audience!"

Joe replied, "The next chapter should be asssssssss long as the previous one."

Moe added, "Let's do this, then!"

 **20XX AD: Mishima Building, Japan**

 **Bruce: "So this is the Mishima Building?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Are you sure about all this Mishima having** ** _the_** **virus stuff?"**

 **Bruce: "The info came from a reliable source... Otherwise, there'd be no way in Hell I'd be here."**

 **Regina: "Mishima... I've heard rumors about their Ibis Island Third Energy Lab, too."**

 **An jungle on an island appeared over the character's heads.**

 **Regina: "But those're just rumors... Nothing concrete. Not big enough to forget Shadaloo."**

 **Fong Ling: "Ah, so that's why you're here."**

 **Regina: "Right, but in any event, since I've got their Third Energy summary files, I doubt they'll do something bad now."**

 **The image of the discs appears over them.**

 **Regina: "Including the Boot Discs..."**

 **Bruce: "That's good, but can't you do something about your clothes? They really stand out..."**

 **Regina: "And whose fault is that? You're the one who insisted I help get things under control on the boat."**

 **Bruce: "..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Man, what a donggua."**

 **Fong Ling: "Yeah, and thanks to him, we got stuck with her."**

 **Bruce: "Hey, ladies, it takes two to tango. I just made the damn suggestion."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Hmm... He's got a point."**

 **Fong Ling: "..."**

 **Regina: "..."**

 **Fong Ling: "So, remind me who we're waiting for again?"**

 **Regina: "I wonder where those karate guys went off to..."**

The brothers sang, "In the end, I choose my solitude!"

 **Bruce: "Don't change the subject cause of embarrassment. We're waiting for Shinra, Japan's special ops. And those karate guys seemed to have left the boat at the same time we did. So..."**

 **Fong Ling: "Shinra? Never heard of 'em. Can we trust them?"**

 **Bruce: "I only know what they told me... Seems they've been around for ages, they just prefer to be hidden."**

 **Regina: "Like an anti terror squad?"**

 **Bruce: "More like anti-occult."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "I don't know. Sounds sketchy to me."**

 **Fong Ling: "Speaking of which..."**

 **Regina: "Since we're stuck here waiting, there's a lot I want to ask you."**

Moe noted, "Oh, boy, she's being interrogated. I don't like that."

Joe replied, "It'ssssssss not really interrogation, it'ssssssss only interrogation if you are beaten up while talking."

 **Meanwhile, Mishima Offices...**

 **Heihachi: "..."**

 **There's the sound of a door opening and closing.**

 **?: "You called, Heihachi, sir?"**

 **Heihachi: "I have a question."**

 **HEIHACHI MISHIMA: Strong Martial Artist- Game: Tekken**

Moe grumbled, "Another guy from Tekken. How droll."

Joe replied, "I agree. I never bothered to play that stupid game."

 **The image of the Namco Theater appears over the two.**

 **Heihachi: "That incident at the Namco Theater. Why did you sort the androids?"**

 **Dr. Bomb: "They're my pawns. You can't tell me anything."**

 **DR. BOMB: Nuclear Genius- Game: Bravo Man**

Moe noted, "This guy's hair is like a mushroom cloud... Isn't that in poor taste in Japan?"

Joe gasped and said, "You're right! What were they thinking?"

 **Heihachi: "I think you're misunderstanding what I'm saying.**

 **Dr. Bomb: "What do you plan to do, huh? Throw me out on to the street?"**

 **Heihachi: "I know how you think. You and your excuses, already..."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "Hehehe... Project WAYA has entered it's final phase."**

 **Heihachi: "Hmm?"**

 **Dr. Bomb: "Musou Battou Ryuu... The lost ninja techniques... The analysis has been completed. My daughter will be invincible!"**

 **Heihachi: "Your daughter? The Android? Well, you got my hopes up. Don't let any more Masked Men take you down."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "Grr..."**

 **Heihachi: "And don't forget I took you in because of your facility with androids. You, who lost everything in the Shinda incident."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "..."**

 **Heihachi: "I've got a job for you, Dr. Bomb. Some annoying pests are near the building."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "Pests?"**

 **Heihachi: "Yes. They're trying to spy on my doings. Make them disappear, and I'll forget your failure."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "Who are they?"**

 **Heihachi: "That's not your concern."**

 **Dr. Bomb: "I'll send some of my androids at once, Mister Heihachi. Pardon me. I know the man has many enemies, but those guys seem like agents to me. I don't mind gathering data, but what are they looking for?"**

 **Dr. Bomb exits with the sound of the door opening and closing.**

 **Heihachi: "A.U.S.F., is it? I suppose they think I've got** ** _that_** **virus. Well, that had been the plan..."**

Moe noted, "He certainly doesn't look like some crazy zombie analog."

Joe replied, "You're right about that. He doesn't look like a zombie at all."

 **20XX: Shibuya, Japan**

 **Jin: "This is Shibuya? Looks like this place was destroyed. No one would have chased me this far. I hate to do this to those folks from the boat, but... I haven't come this far for nothing..."**

Moe smiled and laughed, "Nice! That was the shortest pre-chapter cutscene we've had so far!"

Joe nodded and added, "But quiet. We're about to see something really important to the story..."

 **Meanwhile...**

 **?1: "What... Is... Going... On?"**

 **?2: "Don't panic, once we seal ourselves... The rest will be simple... Everything is well in hand..."**

 **?1: "Cannot... Cross... Yet..."**

 **?2: "Leave it to me. It's not going to be like ten years ago."**

 **?1: "As...You...Wish..."**

 **The first, larger shadow, disappears.**

 **?2: "Ten years already... Ten years since I met that man... Ten years for my recovery... Heh, but that man... That Shougo Arisu is gone... That mistake won't happen again... The Arisu bloodline is ended..."**

Moe gasped and exclaimed, "I couldn't make out either of those two shadows, but those must be the main villains. It's similar to a small appearance by Vorkken and Chewgi at the end of the prologue of The Wonderful 101, right?"

Joe nodded and replied, "The only difference is, this isn't the prologue, and they're not Vorkken and Chewgi."

The level was then displayed. It was exterior of the Mishima building.

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Excellent Ethics**

 **Regina: "So, let me see if I understood what you just said. You died once, used some eastern magic, and came back from the dead?"**

 **Fong Ling: "That means the virus is not the only way to make zombies."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "You got it. Of course, I'm a jiang-shi. But I'm not here to haunt people, don't worry about it."**

 **Bruce: "That's the last thing we need..."**

 **Regina: "So what was a Darkstalker doing aboard the Spencer Lane back then?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "I felt immense power. There's gotta be a big hole in Japan."**

 **Fong Ling: "Huh? A hole?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "It's like a highway between this world and another."**

 **Regina: "If that's true, then all these monster sightings all over the world..."**

 **Bruce: "They must have come through that hole. Damn, this is a big mess."**

 **Regina: "You can have the monsters coming from God knows where. I'm sticking to Shadaloo."**

 **Bruce: "..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Something wrong?"**

 **Bruce: "Ain't it a bit too quiet?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Yes, indeed."**

 **Suddenly, three Benjamins appear along with two geisha clad machines with cannons attached to their heads.**

 **LARGE GUNS: Bulletheaded Baddies- Game: Bravo Man**

Moe asked, "Cannons attached to your heads? Really?"

Joe replied, "Hey, whatever workssssssss, pal!"

 **Regina: "...!"**

 **Fong Ling: "What the...?"**

 **Bruce: "What? A trap?"**

 **Regina: "Set by who?"**

 **Bruce: "I don't know! Mishima, Shadaloo, the guys we fought on the boat..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Maybe none of them. First time I've seen these enemies."**

 **Bruce: "Damn! Let's get them!"**

Moe and Joe then got the conditions- kill the enemies but don't let Bruce and Regina get KO'd.

Moe tried to move his characters to some treasure chests on the map.

Unfortunately, this still didn't stop one of the Benjamins from attacking Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling with daggers.

Eventually, Moe got them to one of the treasures- a Demon Seal.

Moe shouted, "Sweet! I love treasure!"

Joe just facepalmed and asked, "Why do I even bother?"

He then managed to get the second treasure- some Dice Juice.

This gave enough time for another Benjamin to hit Bruce and Regina with more throwing knives.

In response, Moe had them attack and damage that particular Benjamin.

One of the Large Guns then got up Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling and blasted them with cannonballs from the cannon atop its head.

Moe exclaimed, "He still looks completely stupid. I don't care what he does."

Joe replied, "He certainly doesssssss. Not very bright, are we?"

Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling were then barraged by two Benjamins and a Large Gun, so Moe was forced to use some items he got from previous fights to heal them.

He then had Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling beat on one of the Large Guns.

Moe then had Bruce and Regina finish off one of the Benjamins.

A Large Gun then opened fire upon Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling, following by more throwing daggers from a Benjamin.

Moe grumbled, "Why did I go for those treasures? These guys are just wailing away on them!"

Joe replied, "You got carried away, brother. That'sssssssss the price you'll pay."

Moe then had Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling finish off one of the Large Guns.

 **Bruce: "Two down. But man, they don't look like robots."**

 **Fong Ling: "Who do you think our enemy is? They've got incredible technology."**

 **Regina: "Ever heard of the phrase "Made in Japan?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "They do look pretty goofy."**

 **Suddenly, two more Large Guns appear alongside a doppelgänger of Bravo Man.**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Hahaha. American Special Forces, huh? You've got some nerves, punks!"**

 **BLACK BRAVO MAN: Ultra Doppelgänger- Game: Bravo Man**

Moe noted, "On the subject of Vorkken from before, this guy must carry the obligaratory doppelgänger requirements every series has to have."

Joe added, "He clearly seemssssssss to be a doppelgänger, but time will tell if he'ssssssss more than that."

 **Bruce: "Who're you? You look human enough, but what's with the getup?"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Is that some American joke? Pathetic."**

 **Fong Ling: "That looks like a protector to me. Can you get serious for a minute?"**

 **Bruce: "I thought he was serious... At least he understands me."**

 **Regina: "That kind of comment won't help us at all. Now watch this... Answer me! Why are you after us?"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "I'm after you because I was ordered to. I'll kill you."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "It worked, huh?"**

 **Jin suddenly appears.**

 **Jin: "I'm more interested in your boss!"**

 **Bruce: "It's him!"**

 **Regina: "One of those karate masters from the Spencer Lane!"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "What?... Who are you?"**

 **Jin: "I'm Jin Kazama. Wasn't Heihachi the one who gave the order to kill us?"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Who knows? The first rule in business is to protect your boss. Kazama? Hmph... Figures."**

 **Jin: "..."**

 **Fong Ling: "We meet again, and right at Mishima's gates. Very odd... If the files are right, he's Heihachi's grandson..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Hey, isn't he the guy Raptor latched on to?"**

 **Bruce: "Sorry about this... Looks like we're in your way."**

 **Jin: "Don't worry about it. I'm just fighting for my cause. Let's do it!"**

Regaining control, Moe made Jin beat up one of the Benjamins.

One of the Large Guns then moved into position to fire upon Bruce and Regina.

 **Bruce: "Robot warriors, huh? They could be useful for the army."**

 **Regina: "Yeah. They could replace even us."**

 **Bruce: "Well, that would suck. We'll show them who's the boss."**

The Large Gun blasts them, doing some damage.

Moe responds by having them destroy another Benjamin.

The last remaining Benjamin attacks Jin with more throwing knives, and another Large Gun opens fire upon Bruce and Regina.

Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling go to beat up another Large Gun.

 **Hsien-Ko: "What's a robot?"**

 **Fong Ling: "A metal doll."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Wow, first ghouls, now machines. We sure get to fight cool stuff."**

 **Fong Ling: "That's easy for you to say."**

Using their Special Attack, they take out the Large Gun.

Moe makes Bruce and Regina do the exact same thing to defeat another Large Gun.

Jin finishes off the remaining Benjamin.

Black Bravo Man tries to make a move, but...

 **At that moment, Reiji, Xiamou, KOS-MOS, Shion, M.O.M.O., King, Felicia, Bravo Man, and Wonder Momo appear.**

 **Xiamou: "Ohhhhh! There they are! Sorry about the wait!"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Um, I don't think we can be that calm. The previous combat data matches with them."**

 **Bravo Man: "So it would seem."**

 **Jin: "Enemy backup?"**

 **Bruce: "Nope, looks like they're on our side. I need to talk with them."**

 **Reiji: "You must be Bruce Mcgivern, an American Agent."**

 **Bruce: "That's me. And you must be the Shinra Agents. You must be one helluvs outfit. Your group is weird."**

 **Xiamou: "So we're not all Shinra members?"**

 **Reiji: "The members are me and that pipsqueak. The others... I'll tell you about them later..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Aiyaaa! Felicia!"**

 **Felicia: "Huh? What are you doing here?"**

 **Fong Ling: "You know her?"**

 **Felicia: "Yeah. We're both Darkstalkers."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Look, I'm a jiang-shi, not a Darkstalker."**

 **Wonder Momo: "Darkstalker? You mean Felicia isn't human?"**

 **King: "They did realize it..."**

 **Regina: "Looks like this is getting messy. I like things simple."**

 **KOS-MOS: "Our problems are larger than yours."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "..."**

 **Bravo Man: "..."**

 **Shion: "I see. They know each other, but they're different."**

 **King: "A black masked man?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "King?"**

 **King: "I knew someone like that... Once."**

 **Felicia: "Was that your master?"**

 **King: "Yeah. He's not with us anymore."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Long time no see, Bravo Man... Or is it Hitoshi?"**

 **Bravo Man: "I don't like that. Planning on making the same mistake twice, Tajima?"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Mistake? It was an experiment!"**

 **Bravo Man: "Where is Dr. Bomb?"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Sorry, can't say."**

 **Bravo Man: "I bet you can!"**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Heh, indeed."**

Regaining control, Moe said, "We have a huge army now! Black Bravo Man is as screwed as anyone who tries to fight Absolute Virtue!"

He made Reiji and Xiamou beat up the remaining Large Gun, then had M.O.M.O. and Shion destroy it.

Moe laughed and said, "Alright, Black Bravo Man! I hope you're ready for a pummeling you'll never forget!"

Joe added, "Brother, let's remind them why we're some of Cortex's best Commandosssssssss!"

He started by using a skill to boost the attack power of Wonder Momo and Bravo Man, though that proved unsuccessful. He then moved the group, member by member, up to Black Bravo Man.

He started his assault on Black Bravo Man by having Bruce and Regina shoot at him.

He then moved Wonder Momo and Bravo Man into position to attack.

 **Wonder Momo: "I think I know him! Isn't he the man from Shinda Fourth Ward?"**

 **Bravo Man: "He is. He possesses the Ultra Transformation ability, but has sided with Dr. Bomb's army."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Good and evil isn't about what group you're with. That's just part of doing business. Isn't that right?"**

 **Bravo Man: "Quite correct, Tajima. Regardless of my personal interests, I have no intention of holding back!"**

Moe had them pummel Black Bravo Man, then had King and Felicia approach him.

 **King: "I know that mask."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Huh, what?"**

 **King: "You better not disgrace it, that's all."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "What?"**

 **Felicia: "So King is still thinking of his master..."**

The two beat up Black Bravo Man, followed by KOS-MOS doing the same.

Black Bravo Man then attacked KOS-MOS, using his Special Attack in the process- a triple kick attack.

Moe mentioned, "And here I was thinking Wonder Momo was the one who did a lot of kicks."

Joe replied, "Not here, brother. He does a lot of kicksssss, too."

Moe then made Momo and Shion beat him up, which dazed him.

Then he made Reiji and Xiamou attack him.

It culminated with Jin finishing him off.

 **Black Bravo Man: "Hmmm, you're strong indeed."**

 **Wonder Momo: "Are you escaping?"**

 **Felicia: "That's nasty."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "It's nasty? Say that I know when to escape."**

 **Bravo Man: "Tajima..."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "We'll meet again, Bravo Man. The battle's just begun."**

 **Bravo Man: "..."**

 **Jin: "Wait. I need to know something."**

 **Black Bravo Man: "Not you again. I won't say a thing."**

 **Black Bravo Man retreats.**

 **Jin: "Wait! You coward!"**

 **Jin follows him.**

 **Xiamou: "Hold the phone! Too late... There he goes..."**

 **Reiji: "Jin, who was he, anyway?"**

 **Fong Ling: "..."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Well, all's well that ends well. Too bad we lost someone."**

 **Shion: "Things worked out well."**

 **Felicia: "That's the spirit, Shion!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Please wait. I have detected a new distortion."**

 **Reiji: "What?"**

 **Xiamou: "Not another Quake!"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Not now!"**

 **Another Quake happens and six Scythe Weasels appear- three are red, and three are blue.**

 **CYAN SCYTHE WEASELS: Blue Bladed Beasties- Game: Namco X Capcom**

Moe looked angry. "Why do color swaps mean you're stronger? That's just stupid!"

Joe just replied, "I abssssssssolutely hate palette swaps. They're stupid."

 **Bruce: "What are those creeps?"**

 **King: "Monsters! But..."**

 **Bravo Man: "Scythe Weasels? They're from Japanese lore."**

 **Wonder Momo: "You're right. I did read about them at the school."**

 **Xiamou: "Right. They're quite popular in isolation cities."**

 **Reiji: "So, what're they doing here? And why so many at once?"**

 **Felicia: "They're still the bad guys, right? Come on!"**

 **Shion: "KOS-MOS! Analysis?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "Unknown at present. No life reading. However, they're different from the Gnosis."**

 **Regina: "Will bullets work?"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Yes, you can shoot at them."**

 **Fong Ling: "Okay, thanks for the info."**

 **King: "Same here. If I can kick or grapple them, I'm set. I don't know what they're up to..."**

 **Xiamou: "Maybe we should ask. Hey, what do you haunt?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "Wow, that was bad."**

 **KOS-MOS: "That type of word play is not appropriate to use now."**

 **Xiamou: "Great. She doesn't like jokes. Hmph!"**

 **Reiji: "Anyway, there's no point asking what they want. We're going to wreck 'em. Aughh!"**

 **Bruce: "Hmmm... Hey!"**

 **Xiamou: "Reiji?"**

 **Reiji: "I'm alright... Come on!"**

Regaining control, Moe made Bruce and Regina moved to the closest Cyan Scythe Weasel.

 **Bruce: "Hmmm, maybe they're from Japan."**

 **Regina: "Well, that could be possible, you know..."**

The two took it down with ease.

Moe then used the Hsien-Ko/Fong Ling and Regina/Bruce Multiple Assault to destroy a Red Scythe Weasel.

One of the Cyan Scythe Weasels then prepared to attack Hsien-Ko and Fong Ling.

 **Hsien-Ko: "I can't believe they've got knives in both hands!"**

 **Fong Ling: "You've got them too, huh?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "These are my claws. Heh, and they're cool, too!"**

The Cyan Scythe Weasel hit them with a barrage of sickles.

Moe then made Bravo Man and Wonder Momo beat up another Red Scythe Weasel, destroying it.

 **Xiamou: "Have you noticed yet? Something's fishy. They're looking for something."**

 **Reiji: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "Reiji, what's bothering you? Those chronic spasms?"**

 **Reiji: "Do not worry. I'm fine."**

 **Xiamou: "That scar is ten years old."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Mister, is something wrong?"**

 **Bruce: "I've been observing that scar... Did it open again while fighting?"**

 **Regina: "I've got coagulants."**

 **KOS-MOS: "I am unable to detect any bleeding."**

 **Reiji: "I'm fine. The enemy's not gone yet. Watch out."**

 **Suddenly, two beings appear on the side of the street. One is a red being with a horse head and the other is a blue being with a cow head.**

Moe asked, "Did this just become Spelunky? Those two show up in that game."

Joe replied, "Doessssss thisssssss look like Spelunky to you?"

 **Wonder Momo: "New enemies?"**

 **KOS-MOS: "They have no destination, but their structure is similar to the Scythe Weasels."**

 **King: "Yes. They're reinforcements."**

 **Xiamou: "Woah! A blue cow and a red horse? Reiji, check them out!"**

 **Reiji: "They... That can't be!"**

 **Between the two anthro animals, a woman appears with grey hair and a revealing outfit.**

Moe gasped and uttered, "Man, that woman's beautiful."

Joe slapped his brother. "SHE'S EVIL, YOU IDIOT!"

 **Woman: "I wondered where on earth you were... Imagine, finding you here."**

 **Bravo Man: "A woman?"**

 **Felicia: "Woah, awesome!"**

 **M.O.M.O.: "What is?"**

 **Woman: "You lot, why don't you head on home?"**

 **The remaining Scythe Weasels disappear.**

 **King: "They followed her orders?"**

 **Xiamou: "It's you!"**

Moe and Joe both said, "How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us! You are on the way to destruction!"

 **Woman: "O-ho! So they came here because they found you. Long time no see, little one. Looks like everything about you's smaller."**

 **Xiamou: "Mind your own business, okay? Don't mess with my beautiful body."**

 **Reiji: "..."**

 **Woman: "The same red jacket... Ahh, I get it. That boy must be your new partner. Hehehe... And quite the stud, too."**

 **Reiji: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "10 years ago... She hasn't found out about Reiji yet."**

 **Felicia: "Hey, are you a Darkstalker?"**

 **Hsien-Ko: "It's like she is, and kinda isn't, too!"**

 **Woman: "Who knows? We should have a nice chat next time. Ciao! If I don't hurry now, I'll be late for my date."**

 **Xiamou: "Don't be ridiculous! What are you doing here?"**

 **Woman: "You'll find out soon. Well, take care, everyone."**

 **Reiji: "Freeze!"**

 **Woman: "Hmm? What is it, boy?"**

 **Reiji: "Your date's at Shinra HQ, right?"**

 **Xiamou: "...!"**

 **Woman: "Oooh, now don't come and peek. There'll be a wonderful man and a dangerous date. A man from Shadaloo named Bison."**

 **Bruce: "Shadaloo?"**

 **Fong Ling: "What're you up to?"**

 **Woman: "Who knows? Farewell, everyone... Later!"**

 **Reiji: "I'll see you again."**

 **Woman: "I expect that. You look pretty pale. Go to a doctor."**

 **The woman and her two minions teleport away.**

 **M.O.M.O: "What was that woman here for?"**

 **Felicia: "She sounded like a real jerk."**

 **Shion: "There's something weird about her..."**

 **Reiji: "..."**

 **Xiamou: "Reiji... She..."**

 **Bravo Man: "Reiji, do you know her?"**

 **Reiji: "She killed my dad..."**

 **Wonder Momo: "HUH?"**

 **Xiamou: "Calm down, Reiji. I know how you feel, but..."**

 **Reiji: "Xiamou, don't look like that. It's not you. We're heading to HQ in Roppongi."**

 **Regina: "Hold it. I don't know who she was, but she's clearly leading you on."**

 **Fong Ling: "Yeah, way too obvious. Dropping keywords like that doesn't just happen."**

 **Reiji: "That woman is a talkative one. I know... I remember that well..."**

 **Xiamou: "..."**

 **King: "What's her relation to you? Did she kill your parents?"**

 **Reiji: "Yes, that is true. Bruce, I've got an emergency there. I'll park the investigation."**

 **Bruce: "Understood. We'll act and judge on our own."**

 **Hsien-Ko: "Huh? You're not gonna help?"**

 **Bruce: "With what? With that strange woman and her pet goon squad? They aren't our target."**

 **Fong Ling: "..."**

 **Bruce: "That said, the Shadaloo bit still bugs me. Wouldn't you agree, Fong Ling?"**

 **Fong Ling: "Hmmm... I suppose you're right. We'll go to Roppongi."**

 **Regina: "Great idea, Bruce."**

 **Bruce: "Yeah, I rock, don't I?"**

 **Wonder Momo: "We're coming along too, right?"**

 **King: "And we're coming with you."**

 **Felicia: "Yay! Yeah!"**

 **Shion: "I wouldn't want to be left alone either. We're coming too, Mister Arisu."**

 **Reiji: "Okay, do as you wish. But you could get hurt."**

 **KOS-MOS: "I believe everyone has spoken from an understanding of that fact."**

 **Reiji: "Good grief. Okay, shall we?"**

 **Xiamou: "Reiji, I wanted you to have peace... But I sort of knew this day would come... And I may have to tell you the truth..."**

 **M.O.M.O.: "Is something wrong? This doesn't seem like you..."**

 **Xiamou: "Huh? No way! I'm as pumped up as always! Bring it on wherever, whenever!"**

 **KOS-MOS: "The enemy have already dispersed. Our destination is already decided. Nothing more matters."**

 **Xiamou: "Go and ruin my mood, why don't ya! Miss killjoy robot!"**

 **CHAPTER 2 CLEAR!**

Moe said, "So, whenever this mysterious woman is around, his scar hurts?"

Joe replied, "That seemsssssss to be the case. We'll stop here. But please tune in next time to see us play the next chapter."

Moe stopped recording and turned the camera off.


	9. Chapter 8: Burn! Justice School

Moe turned on the camera as usual and began recording.

"Time for another thrilling episode of this let's play with everyone's favorite pair of mutant Asian lizards!" Moe shouted.

Joe added, "Thisssssssssss chapter should be a bit shorter. Hopefully you'll like it."

Moe nodded and said, "It's time to start!"

He started on the third chapter.

 **20XX AD: Shibuya**

 **Ninja In Red: "Isolated City... Is this true?"**

 **Ninja In Purple: "There's a distortion nearby. Can you feel** ** _it_** **?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "Yes. Sorcery, is this not?"**

 **Ninja In Purple: "Hmm, sorcery?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "Lately, evil spirits have been running across the world."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "Evil spirits... They want to destroy the world?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "Indeed. I assume that this is the spot that generates it. I've fulfilled our deal. Now, you have to fulfill yours. Tell me the truth."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "What we just discussed is all of it."**

 **Ninja In Red: "The future that you claim you time slipped from... That's just a filthy lie."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "Time slip, a time trip... Labeling my words as lies is an error. But do you actually believe that Bushin Ryu man would lie?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "..."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "That you and I met in that place called Metro City was fated... Is it not realization that prompted you to lead me here?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "It is as you say. Quantities of sorcery never seen before, a rash of unsolved incidents, and visitors from other worlds... Too many anomalies and not enough information."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "At this moment my allies are off gathering info."**

 **An image of the jungle from before appears above.**

 **Ninja In Purple: "They are on an isolated island called Ibis. Have you heard of it?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "Ibis Island... There was, long ago, a great burst of energy there."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "Energy burst?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "All the details are unknown, or rather, have never been made public. It may well be worth to look."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "A truly infamous locale, then. I have no choice but to await contact from my captain. I'll look for more info."**

 **Ninja In Red: "I know a good place to look."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "...?"**

 **Ninja In Red: "The home of the Giwano-Ryu. They're a ninja clan that is present today. Their means of information should avail us."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "So, their location?"**

 **The image of a building that looks like a power plant appears above the two ninjas.**

 **Ninja In Red: "Kiin Village, at the Justice Private Academy. It's a school."**

Moe noted, "A school? Let's hope it isn't forcing students to kill each other or be killed in an over the top yet fitting fashion."

Joe replied, "And it's not run by a despair loving lunatic and her teddy bear minion."

 **Tower Of Druaga, 59th Floor**

 **Druaga: "Joka, you seem to be having trouble."**

 **Joka: "How terribly embarrassing. I was certain, the dwellers of the Material World were of no account..."**

 **Druaga: "We must do it before the gate opens up again. Hurry up, too, so that I may restore my power and crush Gilgamesh."**

 **Druaga leaves.**

 **Joka: "What an impertinent guy. Before the Abyss of Time opens? He's more worried about the opening then the closing. Something's inside."**

 **?: "Ehehehe... Just look at you, Joka. I came cause I heard there was work, and you're here."**

 **Joka: "You've come. Since you've come this far, there's somewhere else I'd like you to go."**

 **?: "Somewhere else?"**

 **Joka: "That's it... To the Material World, there's a very adorable cat girl over there."**

 **?: "What, my favorite? Nice! That's worth slicing up! Hehehe!"**

 **Joka: "I'll be away on business in the Divine World. Good luck!"**

 **An image of Ishtar's shrine appears above them.**

 **?: "The Divine World? What? Are you after that Goddess, Ishtar?"**

 **Joka: "Surely not! Even with all my power, I would be no match for her! All I mean to do is watch from beneath. And the mission I'm sending you on is part of that."**

 **?: "Sneaking around? I hate it."**

 **Joka: "Hehehe! Don't be like that!"**

 **?: "Maybe I can carve the story of looking for this little brat. Could be fun. I wonder what will be his expression, huh?"**

 **Joka: "You can do what you wish with the others. But that woman is to be left completely unharmed!"**

 **?: "Woah! Man, scary? Quit tensing up on me, I'm just joking. I just do my job around here, see? Hehehehe..."**

 **The mysterious figure departs.**

 **Joka: "I thought this would be a bit easier... But maybe it's more fun this way... Ohoho!"**

Moe asked, "Who was that? Was that Ghadius or Nahatomb? Those are the only two who I can think of who know Joka."

Joe replied, "I don't think sssssssso. Their body shape didn't match either of them."

 **20XX AD: Private Justice Academy- Front Gate**

 **Sakura: "Pant... We finally made it!"**

 **Karin: "Sigh... Whew!"**

Both brothers said, "A combination guaranteed to make you say WHEW!"

 **Karin: "I told you we should have chartered a helicopter. Why should I have been thrown in a dirty train, huh? Aw, this sucks!"**

 **Sakura: "Come on, you know we couldn't have waited for a helicopter!"**

 **Karin: "Dear, we aren't wild boars. Air travel is the fastest way. Besides, look at this! This is Kiin Village. Who in their right mind would build a school here?"**

 **Sakura: "You're getting fired up more and more. I mean, that clown monster vanished along the way, and we actually made it, didn't we?"**

 **Karin: "I swear, this girl... It's as if she's already forgotten that clown was after her life..."**

 **Sakura: "I gotta call the Professor..."**

 **Karin: "Well, you're correct, we need to investigate more about the sleeping sickness."**

 **Sakura: "Right on! And the teacher said to let him know the moment we found out anything."**

 **Karin: "Oh well. So, Sakura, do you have an appo?"**

 **Sakura: "Huh?"**

 **Karin: "We're only dealing with one of the cornerstones of the academy. Raising a fuss at the gates is no way to get through. So, we've got..."**

 **Sakura: "Err, so what's that thing?"**

 **Karin: "An appo! A-P-P-O-I-N-T-M-E-N-T! You know, that's it!"**

 **Sakura: "Ummm... Think I'll be okay if I don't?"**

 **Karin: "I swear, this girl..."**

Moe noted, "You said that earlier this cutscene, Karin. I'm starting to wonder if they're making mistakes on the script."

Joe replied, "Maybe they did. Or maybe they didn't, I can't tell..."

The level was then displayed- the front gates of the academy.

 **Chapter 3: Burn! Justice School**

 **Karin: "I declare. Handling everything directly is one of your strong points."**

 **Sakura: "Gee, thank you."**

 **Karin: "That isn't too good."**

 **Sakura: "Don't be upset, Kanzuki. We're here, let's do what we can. We can just knock on the door."**

 **Karin: "Wait a minute. I'll solve this with a phone call."**

 **Sakura: "Oh, right."**

 **Karin: "By the way, let me point out that today's Sunday. Maybe the teachers aren't here. Oh?"**

 **Sakura: "What's wrong?"**

 **Karin: "I can't get through. How could that be in this age? Nothing else for it, then. Wait a moment, Sakura."**

 **Karin starts dialing on a phone.**

 **Sakura: "...?"**

 **The phone goes through several rings.**

 **Karin: "..."**

 **Sakura: "Um, what happened?"**

 **Karin: "How very peculiar. I couldn't get through on the satellite line either."**

 **?: "..."**

 **Sakura: "...?"**

 **Karin: "Sakura, what is it all of a sudden?"**

 **Sakura: "Something's wrong, Karin."**

Moe and Joe both shouted, "Sum Ting Wong, Wi Tu Lo, Ho Lee Fuk and Bang Ding Ow!"

 **Karin: "Eh?"**

 **Two Muus and a bigger Muu appeared.**

 **GIANT MUUS: Huge Hooligans- Game: Klonoa**

Moe noted, "A good staple of any video game is a bigger enemy... Though I question if Klonoa already inflated this one."

Joe replied, "If he had, the Muu wouldn't be able to move. Ussssssse your head."

 **Karin: "Monsters?"**

 **Sakura: "Why're they here? Maybe they came with that clown?"**

 **Karin: "Sakura, it seems they're after you for real this time."**

 **Sakura: "Well, I'm SO POPULAR!"**

The brothers sang, "Popular! You know that we're popular!"

 **Karin: "One might have wanted to be less popular. Let's go!"**

 **Sakura: "Right! That presence I felt, it wasn't them... Strange..."**

The chapter gave the brothers the conditions- kill all the enemies but don't let Sakura and Karin get KO'd.

Joe shouted, "LET'SSSSS GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

He moved Sakura and Karin to attack a Muu.

 **Karin: "Hey, calm yourself, Sakura."**

 **Sakura: "I can't, he's very scary... Get away from me!"**

The brothers laughed and Joe said, "He doessssssssn't even look scary, you big wimp!"

 **Karin: "She's helpless... Well, here we go!"**

Joe made them beat up the Muu and take it out.

 **Karin: "There's too few of them."**

 **Sakura: "Yes. It's like they're watching us."**

 **Karin: "Watching?"**

 **?: "Hehe... Ain't you sharp, little girlie."**

 **Sakura: "Where are you? Get out here!"**

 **A cat wearing a trench coat appears behind the Muus.**

 **Cat In The Coat: "Hehehe... I got it, you must be the sacrifice."**

 **Sakura: "You must be the clown's friend."**

 **Cat In The Coat: "Clown? Oh, you must mean that fool, Joka. I wouldn't say friends. Call us business partners. Name's Janga. I was hoping you'd come with me, missy."**

 **Sakura: "No way! Since I was kid, everyone told me not to go with strangers."**

 **Janga: "Hey, it's okay to bend the rules every now and again."**

 **JANGA: Shady Looking Cat- Game: Klonoa**

Moe noted, "Okay, we were wrong. It was some guy from a Klonoa game we've never seen before."

Joe replied, "Conssssssidering how I looked up how Klonoa's characters are based of this Game Boy Advanced game I saw that was only released in Japan, I'd say that's a good statement."

 **?: "Trying to seduce girls at the very gates of a house of learning..."**

 **?2: "If you want to woo women, I suggest something smarter."**

 **Janga: "Huh?"**

 **Karin: "Who might you be?"**

 **A man and a woman emerge from the gates of the school.**

 **Kyoko: "Monsters, here?"**

 **KYOKO MINAZUKI: Justice School Nurse- Game: Rival Schools**

 **Hideo: "I see, so this is what all that ruckus was."**

 **HIDEO SHIMAZU: Justice School Professor- Game: Rival Schools**

Joe told his brother, "Ssssssssso, these guyssssssss are from a game that playssssss like Virtua Fighter."

Moe replied, "Why does Capcom like these dumb fighting games so much?"

 **Sakura: "It's Professor Shimazu and Kyoko!"**

 **Karin: "Well, that certainly explains it."**

 **Hideo: "You're from Tawagama High?"**

 **Sakura: "Yes, sir! We've gotta tell you something about the sleeping sickness!"**

 **Hideo: "Sickness?"**

 **Kyoko: "You found out what causes it?"**

 **Karin: "No, but we've discovered the agent that is dispersing it. A companion of that filthy were-cat."**

 **Hideo: "Do you mean that it is being dispersed manually?"**

 **Janga: "Yo, quit chewing the fat and the prey, old man!"**

 **Kyoko: "We need to teach you some good manners."**

 **Janga: "Hey, keep sticking your nose where it does not belong and you'll get hurt, heh."**

 **Hideo: "We don't fear you. Our duty is to protect the students!"**

 **Sakura: "Professor...!"**

 **Karin: "I think we can protect ourselves quite well."**

 **Kyoko: "Kids must be protected. Well then, Hideo."**

 **Hideo: "Let's do it, Kyoko!"**

 **Janga: "This's all BULLSHIT!"**

Joe moved Hideo and Kyoko up to the Giant Muu.

 **Kyoko: "My, how cute."**

 **Hideo: "You mustn't be fooled by appearances. He's very dangerous."**

 **Kyoko: "I know. Judging on appearances isn't good. That applies to us."**

Joe made them pummel it with a series of punches, kicks, and fireballs.

Moe told his brother, "I wonder if this Hideo fellow trained in the same martial art as Ryu and Ken."

Joe replied, "That may very well be the casssssse, brother."

Janga and the Giant Muu moved, with the Giant Muu attacking Kyoko and Hideo.

Moe asked, "It's still just whipping it's body. Platformer enemies who do contact damage really don't work well here."

Joe replied, "Imagine if an enemy from Super Mario Bros whose main way of beating you was through contact damage was here. That would be stupid."

The Muu then attacked them, followed by Janga himself trying to attack them.

 **Janga: "Yo, what's with the old fart trying to act hot?"**

 **Hideo: "Age has nothing to do with justice sense!"**

 **Janga: "See, that's the crap I hate the most!"**

 **Kyoko: "That's what's so good about you, kitty."**

 **Hideo: "Huh? Professor Kyoko?"**

 **Kyoko: "Oh, nothing. Shall we, Professor Hideo?"**

Janga slashed at them with his claws, damaging them and afflicting a poison status effect.

Moe noted, "Ouch. That must have really hurt them."

Joe replied, "The poissssssson also doesn't help matters."

Joe then made Hideo and Kyoko finish off the Giant Muu.

He then made Sakura and Karin defeat the normal Muu.

Then he made Hideo and Kyoko attack Janga, where they also used their special move of a double fireball attack.

Joe noted, "Two fireballssssssss are better than one. Anything is, actually."

Moe replied, "You got that right, brother!"

 **Janga: "Hey, you ain't half bad... I'm having a bit of fun."**

 **Karin: "Do you really expect to beat us, huh?"**

 **Sakura: "Like hell you're gonna haul me off that easy."**

 **Hideo: "This needn't mean your life! Run for your life!"**

 **Kyoko: "Oh, and before you go, why don't you share with us some info?"**

 **Janga: "Yer starting to piss me off, talking so high and mighty cuz you've got more manpower. Crap! This shit is just happening because some asshole told me to get her alive!"**

 **Hideo: "Hmm...?"**

 **Janga: "I'm doing this my way! What matters is the result and not the means!"**

 **Kyoko: "Looks like he's lost it."**

 **Janga: "Now you get to find out why they call me the Poison Claw!"**

 **Sakura: "He feels different..."**

 **Suddenly, three enemies of Druaga's army appear- a Mage Ghost, a Mage, and a slime that's red.**

 **RED SLIMES: Blood-Like Bruisers- Game: Tower Of Druaga**

Moe said, "Living globs of blood? What will Druaga think of next?"

Joe replied, "That's just a slime that's red, not blood."

 **Kyoko: "Huh, more enemies?"**

 **Hideo: "What are monsters like that doing here?"**

 **Karin: "The timing's too good..."**

 **Janga: "Joka's hired help, huh? That bastard! But he expected this, hmm? I hate to do this, but I'll have to use them. Oh, I almost forgot..."**

 **The camera pans over to the Mage.**

 **Janga: "These guys 're handy with curses. Bet it'd be fun if they got through that gate. Hehehehe..."**

 **Hideo: "Hold it right there! Do you think we would permit that? Through that gate there are 448 students!"**

 **Janga: "I don't care, DUMBASS! I'm calling the blasted shots, old man! Now get lost!"**

 **Hideo: "Grrr!"**

 **Janga: "Course, you could always hand over the girls, hehehe."**

 **Sakura: "Urgh..."**

 **Janga: "Not like I care. Come with me on your own two feet, or as a corpse. It doesn't matter."**

 **Karin: "I can't believe it."**

 **?: "What villainy! What depravity!"**

 **Sakura: "...!?"**

 **The two ninjas from earlier appear.**

 **Ninja In Red: "He has no pride! I shall assist you!"**

 **Janga: "Hey, what's the problem?"**

 **Hideo: "Who are you?"**

 **Karin: "That red gi! You are Guy, a Bushin-Ryu ninja..."**

 **Guy: "Indeed! I have come to see Raizou. I am honor bound to assist you."**

 **GUY: Bushin-Ryu Ninja- Game: Final Fight**

Moe asked, "GUY? What kind of a name is that?"

Joe replied, "The kind of name you give ssssssssomeone when you don't care."

 **Sakura: "Bushin-Ryu?"**

 **Raizou: "Oh, yes! Principal Raizou has told me of you. He said,** ** _The justice's shadows will appear if needed..._** **"**

 **Karin: "You're well informed. They, like Giwano-Ryu, are ancient ninjas. If they did show up, then..."**

 **Ninja In Purple: "That a great threat to the world has appeared."**

 **Kyoko: "You, too?"**

 **Sho: "My name is Ninja Commando Sho! I'm Guy's partner."**

 **SHO THE NINJA: Ninja Commando- Game: Captain Commando**

Moe told his brother, "Now we know this guy's from the game of Capcom's de-facto mascot."

Joe replied, "You mean Captain Commando? No, the de-facto masssssscot issssss, and alwayssssssss will be, Mega Man!"

 **Janga: "Oh, great. I got more small fish to fry! What a pain in the ass! A PAIN, YOU GOT IT?"**

 **Guy: "A pain? Such things are irrelevant to battle. Only victory and defeat matter! Test your might on me!"**

The conditions were revealed to have changed- Joe simply had to take out Janga to win.

Joe boasted, "Alright, you stupid cat! We're going to beat you up like a rug!"

He first boosted Guy and Sho's combo skills before moving them to the Mage, where he had them beat it up and take it out with punches, kicks, and sword swipes.

Joe noted, "Typical ninja activitiessssssss, I assume. Good thing I have no planssssss on becoming a ninja."

Moe replied, "Plus, we kinda suck at stealth."

Janga then attacked Hideo and Kyoko yet again.

In response, Joe moved Karin and Sakura up to Janga and had them attack him.

 **Janga: "Hey, I'm sure they won't mind if I hurt you, heh."**

 **Sakura: "Where's that clown? Is he the one causing that sickness?"**

 **Janga: "No idea. Come quiet and you might get to meet him."**

 **Sakura: "Err..."**

 **Karin: "Sakura! Don't fall for something that moronic! We'll kick his ass, okay?"**

Moe had them pummel Janga, with them using their Special Attack on him.

The Red Slime then moved up to Sho and Guy and prepared to attack them.

 **Sho: "Agreed. We must focus for now on this problem and eradicate it!"**

 **Guy: "Yes, we must protect the people living in this world!"**

The Red Slime, as the slimes in Druaga's army tend to do, whipped him.

They were then accosted by the Mage Ghost, who shot spells at them.

Joe responded by having them beat up and take out the Mage Ghost.

He then had Hideo and Kyoko heal themselves with a skill, then had them pummel Janga.

Janga then attacked Karin and Sakura, and used his Special Attack to make two illusions of himself which then harmed them.

Moe hissed and said, "Hey! He's copying Naruto!"

Joe replied, "But he's not making a whole army of clonesssssss, is he?"

He then had Karin and Sakura finish off Janga.

 **Janga: "What the hell...!"**

 **Guy: "The villains will fall!"**

 **Janga: "Wait up! Stop! My bad, okay! I'm sorry! Give me a break!"**

 **Karin: "You should finish him off."**

 **Sakura: "Wait, the battle's already over!"**

 **Sho: "Naive little girl. This one must be put to death at once."**

 **Kyoko: "Hold on a minute. We have some questions for this kitten."**

 **Hideo: "Indeed. Besides, laying hands on the weak..."**

 **Janga: "..."**

 **Guy: "Naive!"**

 **Janga: "Right! BYE NAIVE!"**

 **Janga gets up and slashes Sakura.**

 **Sakura: "Owww!"**

 **Karin: "Sakura?"**

 **Janga: "I don't care anymore! Go to hell, you whore!"**

 **Suddenly, a man dressed in a black gi with red hair appears and rushes at Janga.**

 **Janga attempts to attack him, but the man counters, and, in a flash, delivers a series of punches- the Shun Goku Satsu.**

Moe asked, "I know who that is, but what's he doing here? And isn't he evil?"

Joe replied, "I think he is, but your point about him not being supposed to be here stands true."

 **Sakura: "...!"**

 **Janga: "Owww! Owww! Who the HECK are you?"**

 **Man In Black Gi: "Wretched filth! Shame on your misdeeds... Begone, degenerate!"**

 **Janga: "I remember your face now!"**

 **As if in fear, Janga retreats, and the Red Slime follows suit.**

 **Man In Black Gi: "..."**

 **Sakura: "He's the one I felt!"**

 **Hideo: "Who are you?"**

 **Sho: "What an incredible darkness... All of you are in danger!"**

 **Man In Black Gi: "..."**

 **Guy: "Akuma, Master Of The Fist. What is the meaning of this?"**

 **Karin: "The Master Of The Fist? Impossible!"**

 **Sakura: "Umm..."**

 **Akuma: "..."**

 **AKUMA: Master Of The Fist- Game: Street Fighter**

Moe gulped. "Yep. It's Akuma. The master of bonus bosses."

Joe added, "And he has the skill to back it up!"

 **Sakura: "Thank you for saving me..."**

 **Kyoko: "How calm..."**

 **Akuma: "Go to Roppongi..."**

 **Sakura: "...!?"**

 **Akuma: "There awaits a man you must meet."**

 **Sakura: "A man I must meet!? Could it be?"**

 **Akuma: "..."**

 **Akuma then leaves.**

 **Sakura: "Is** ** _he_** **in Roppongi...?"**

 **CHAPTER 3 CLEAR!**

Moe looked concerned. "Akuma is a morally complex character, so I can't really tell what was going on his brain there."

Joe replied, "Just be glad he saved her. And as for you, well, we'll sssssssssee what happenssssssss next time."

Moe stopped recording and turned off the camera.


End file.
